¡Hey,Malfoy!
by Mily Coffe
Summary: Draco Malfoy llega a Hogwarts esperanzado de tener una oportunidad de demostrar su valia, sin embargo Harry Potter, un slytherin, le hara la tarea imposible, más aun por ser el niño que vivio y vencio. Drarry Reverse
1. Prisiones y Orfanatos

Existe un dicho muggle con el que Draco Malfoy, un niño mágico de once años, se encontraba totalmente de acuerdo; nunca escupas hacia arriba porque... y lo demás no importa porque el mensaje es claro: cuidado con lo que haces porque podría revertirse en tu contra. Y esto su padre debió de haberlo tomado en cuenta hace muchos años.

Ciertamente a Draco no le importaba en lo más mínimo su estilo de vida, solo se dedicaba a lo importante que era estudiar y trabajar, pero su padre sufría por ello, tanto que el pequeño no podia ser indiferente a ese sufrimiento. Desde que llegaron al lugar donde viven, su padre siempre se sentaba en la mesa del pequeño comedor durante una hora al inicio del día, después de haber desayunado algo ligero junto con un par de tazas de café, ponía frente a él un extraño anillo y se ponía a lamentarse dándole varias miradas al aro con lastima y desconsuelo brillando en su rostro, después se levantaba como si nada solo para repetir el proceso a la mañana siguiente

Draco lo llamaba el ritual de arrepentimiento. ¿Arrepentimiento de qué? La respuesta era sencilla, arrepentimiento de haber dejado perder todo. Su padre se había encargado de hacerle saber la vida que le quitaron cuando era pequeño, según su padre eran los últimos dos magos de una línea ancestral sangre pura mágica que antes era reconocida en el mundo mágico por su alta posición social en la administración mágica y su muy grande fortuna constituida en su mayoría por monedas de oro. Lo tenían todo, mansiones enormes en varios lugares, dinero mágico, elfos domésticos a su servicio, ropa bonita y costosa, comida caliente y deliciosa en su mesa, todo hasta que se desató la guerra y el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado se levantó contra el gobierno mágico y sus leyes, principalmente aquellas que permitían la mezcla entre muggles y magos, el mago alegaba que teníamos que cortar cualquier lazo con los muggles y aquellos niños mágicos que nacían de ellos y eran una amenaza para los linajes de los magos

Aquí es donde Draco no entendía porque a su padre se había convencido de que era buena idea apoyar al Señor Oscuro. Los Malfoy habían estado ya al servicio del hombre comenzando con su abuelo Abraxas, así que su padre, Lucius, le siguió los pasos y lo apoyo, la guerra comenzó, muertes aquí y haya, muggles, nacidos de muggles, magos de la luz, criaturas, todo tipo de existencias comenzaron a perecer, todo hasta que llegó el día de Halloween en 1981, un niño de un año y meses venciendo al señor Oscuro y la guerra termino.

Las cosas comenzaron a volver a la normalidad, los magos de la luz habían ganado la guerra y el gobierno comenzó a reestablecer orden en la sociedad, ¿y qué mejor forma de restaurar el orden que capturando a los seguidores del Señor Oscuro? Fue así que los apodados mortífagos comenzaron a ser cazados por los aurores, la policía mágica, y encerrados en Azkaban, la mejor protegida cárcel mágica.

Bellatrix Lestrange

Rabastan Lestrange

Bartemius Crouch Jr

Regulus Black

Sirius Black

Theo Nott

Severus Snape

Rodolphus Lestrange

Fenrir Greyback

Antonin Dolohov

Varios de magos y brujas comenzaron a caer en juicio y enviados a Azkaban por sus crímenes, Lucius Malfoy había sido uno de los tantos acusados de mortífago por ser sangre pura, peor aún fue descubrir que portaba la marca tenebrosa, un tatuaje que Draco evitaba ver lo más posible las pocas veces, muy pocas en realidad, que su padre no tenía nada cubriendo su brazo, sin embargo su padre juro estar bajo la maldición _imperio_ y se salvó de terminar en Azkaban o perder su dinero, pero de nuevo, su padre tuvo que meter la pata

Severus Snape también había caído en juicio y terminaría en Azkaban por todas las pruebas que lo señalaban como mortífago, casi era un hecho, hasta que Lucius trató de meter mano en el juicio, al final terminó siendo objetivo nuevamente del ojo público y en vano, porque Albus Dumbledore, líder de la luz salvó a Severus Snape abogando que era un espía de la Orden del Fénix; Draco le había preguntado un par de veces porque había tratado de salvar a Severus Snape, en ambas su padre lo observo detalladamente solo para murmurar un**_ "por idiota"_**

Después de ese fracaso, su padre trato de bajar las sospechas en su persona tratando de regresar su familia a la gloria que antes poseían puesto que el haber sido señalado como un mortífagos había hecho que sus negocios se fueran a la basura, todo esfuerzo fue estropeado cuando su mamá, Narcissa Malfoy, fue golpeada por la llamada "locura Black", una enfermedad que afectaba a los magos y brujas en su familia, que su hermana Bellatrix fue muy evidente de padecer, Narcissa no pudo soportar la presión de toda la situación y decidió que era mejor escapar, abandonando a su pequeño hijo con su padre y de pasó confirmar que su familia efectivamente había apoyado al Señor Oscuro en una carta que envió a su hermana Bellatrix, que para entonces ya había sido encerrada, y fue interceptada por el ministerio

Lucius terminó devastado, la mujer con la que se había casado lo había abandonado y dejado a su suerte, fue tanto el golpe que abandonó sus esfuerzos solo para fundirse en agonía y dolor en una celda en Azkaban por un par de años, sin importarle nada más creyendo que ya no tenía razones para esforzarse, pero las tenía, tenía a un niño de apenas dos años que lo necesitaba afuera.

Draco terminó _rodando_, sin madre y con su padre en Azkaban se suponía que tenía que pasar al cuidado de su padrino, el cual nunca dio la cara por él, su madrina era la señora Parkinson, quien tenía sus propios problemas debido a que su esposo estaba en la cuerda floja entre Azkaban y su libertad y muy apenas podía cuidar de su propia hija. Su tía Andrómeda Tonks también declinó la custodia, su tía Bellatrix estaba en una celda continua a la de su padre en Azkaban, así que al no tener más familia tanto paterna como materna directa, Draco terminó viviendo en un orfanato.

Y era más que obvio que nadie en su sano juicio adoptaría al hijo de un mortífago encarcelado, fue así que Draco tuvo que vivir en un lugar lleno de abusos hasta que Albus Dumbledore, tuvo... Piedad de su alma y decidió ayudarlo, ¿y cómo lo ayudó? Sacando a su padre de Azkaban al imponer varias condiciones que su padre de muy mala gana acepto.

_Así fue que terminaron en el mundo muggle._

Lucius tuvo que alejarse del mundo mágico que lo rechazaba y señalaba por miedo a que lastimaran a Draco, su pequeño de cuatro años que apenas y sabía que el hombre extraño era su padre y no lo iba a lastimar, su fortuna había sido entregada al ministerio para la reconstrucción de los daños debido a la guerra, sus mansiones convertidas en orfanatos y otro tipo de edificaciones para ayuda comunitaria, al final los Malfoy terminaron sin nada, con la esperanza de progresar en medio de la comunidad que tanto habían despreciado en un inicio, y eso era lo que tanto le dolía a Lucius, haber terminado en el fondo y no en la cima.

Ahora, siete años después, tenían una pequeña casa de dos habitaciones, con cocina, un baño y un pequeño patio que Draco se encargaba de cuidar; Lucius trabajaba en una oficina de correo con un sueldo más o menos decente que le ayudaba a pagar las cuentas, el colegio muggle de Draco y los suministros básicos. Draco también trabajaba para poder ayudar a su padre, haciendo tareas para los vecinos, podar césped, regar plantas, pasear a los perros, sacar la basura, algunas veces era visitado por Steve, un vendedor de periódico al que ayudaba a entregar el susodicho objeto de casa en casa. Tenía trabajitos aquí y allá, la mayoría de las veces su sueldo iba a parar al pago de los servicios y aunque no le molestaba su padre solía murmurar un_** "estúpido trabajo muggle"**_

Por otro lado las cosas mágicas se reducían a casi nada, apenas había unos cuantos libros de los temas básicos de Transfiguración, Pociones y Encantamientos que Draco ya había leído varias veces. Los pocos hechizos realizados en casa eran de limpieza por Lucius, y uno que otro de calefacción cuando el invierno era verdaderamente duro. Y a pesar de todo Draco era feliz, muy contrario a su padre, porque ambos estaban juntos y bien.

Para él su vida era mejor ahora que estaban juntos en el mundo muggle, los pocos años que pasó en el orfanato no habían sido nada agradables puesto que la mayoría de los niños que lo habitaban eran hijos de los muertos en la guerra, y todos le guardaban rencor por las acciones de su padre. Termino siendo víctima de varios abusos por parte de los niños que eran mayores a él, golpes, empujones, algunos que ya sabían hacer magia y tenían varita le aplicaban hechizos desagradables, insultos. Y ningún cuidador lo evitaba, en cambio hacían la vista gorda cuando veían los actos de primera mano y también se dedicaban a hacerle la vida imposible encerrándolo en su habitación para que no pudiera ir a comer, y Draco los odiaba. A ellos y a los matones que se aprovechaban de él porque era injusto, Draco no había enviado a su padre al servicio del Señor Oscuro, Draco no tenía la culpa.

Fue así que terminó con su actitud de cero maltratos a otros y defensor de la verdad y la justicia, porque odiaba con toda su alma que alguien más fuerte se metiera con alguien indefenso y por razones tan injustas como que su padre era un idiota. En la escuela gracias a eso terminaba con varios golpes por parte de Dudley Dursley y su banda de idiotas, el niño, que era más cerdo con peluca que niño, era un matón de lo peor, abusando de los niños de grados menores solo porque le apetecía y ya. Ambos iban al mismo curso desde que entro a la primaria y en verdad, de verdad lo odiaba

Draco se sentía orgulloso de decir que el evitó que varios de sus compañeros terminaran con golpes o sin comer, sin embargo su padre no pensaba lo mismo, como en la mayoría de las cosas que tenían que ver con Draco, de hecho se cansaba de decirle que así no actuaba un Malfoy, no tenían conductas de idiotas _Gryffindor_, pero cada vez que su padre lo decía, Draco aplicaba la de _**"Entró por una y salió por la otra"**_ y lo ignoraba, incluso varias veces tuvo que morderse la lengua para no decir _**"y también por ser un Malfoy terminamos aquí"**_ pero se detenía porque no quería reprocharle nada a su padre

Aunque sí tenía algunas quejas guardadas como el hecho de que por una vez en su vida aceptara que ahora, el mundo muggle era su hogar, porque aunque Lucius quería ocultarlo Draco sabía que su padre guardaba varias túnicas en una maleta debajo de su cama, cargaba con su varita a todos lados, y que todos los días, en el bolsillo derecho del pantalón, su padre guardaba el anillo que tanto veía por las mañanas.

Draco por ello decidió que si bien quería a su padre, no quería ser como él, no iba a ser como él. Draco comenzó a mentalizarse desde que su padre le contó sobre Hogwarts, que cuando llegará el momento, demostraría ser mejor que su padre, que a pesar de tener la misma sangre y ser muy parecidos, incluso de llevar su nombre en el suyo, eran totalmente diferentes. Le demostraría al mundo mágico de que era capaz Draco Lucius Malfoy

—Niño ¿Ya te vas a quitar?— Draco parpadeó varias veces notando el cartel frente a él, a su lado estaba un hombre de camisa blanca y pantalones marrón.

Miró nuevamente el cartel donde se retrataba un hombre de barba de candado y sombrero de copa señalando al frente con la leyenda _**"¿Y tú, de qué eres capaz?"**_

—Adelante señor— contesto apartándose, el hombre de inmediato tomó las puntas superiores del cartel y lo arrancó sin miramientos. Draco suspiró y tomo una correa de su mochila para asegurarla y comenzó a correr por la calle evitando a cuanta persona se le atravesó, un par de cuadras después se detuvo en la parada a esperar el autobús que lo llevaría a casa. Con algo de insistencia comenzó a darle golpecitos al suelo con el pie, en un momento miro el reloj de manecillas que estaba al otro lado de la calle en la orilla del parque

_12:39_

Arrugo la nariz al ver que se había entretenido lo suficiente como para perder el autobús de las 12:35, ahora tendría que esperar al de las 12:48, que muchas veces se llenaba con los adolescentes que salían del colegio del centro. Draco bufó maldiciendo su suerte, justamente ese día necesitaba llegar temprano a casa

En su garganta apareció una suave presión y su estómago dolió. El día de hoy volvería al mundo mágico, iría al callejón Diagon con su padre a comprar sus útiles escolares para estudiar en Hogwarts. Sería su primera vez en el mundo mágico después de tanto tiempo. Draco estaba muy emocionado, de su niñez en el orfanato no recordaba nada mágico además de los dolorosos efectos de los hechizos que usaban contra él, así que mentalmente tenía denominada esta visita como la primera al mundo mágico

_Y el tonto autobús se retrasa_

Decir que Draco subió casi volando al autobús una vez llegó a la parada era subestimar los hechos, el menor de inmediato corrió a la parte trasera donde había lugares disponibles y se dispuso a sacar un libro de criaturas mágicas, que bien podía pasar por un cuento y se relajó el resto del viaje.

Para cuando llegó a su casa eran ya la 1:32, estaba atrasado por un par de minutos a penas, pero aun así recibió una mirada dura de parte de su padre que fue quien le abrió la puerta, una que ignoró olímpicamente al correr a su habitación a quitarse la ropa con la que había trabajado esa mañana.

En tiempo récord ya estaba listo, con sus mejores pantalones negros y camisa verde de vestir, su cabello rubio atado en una coleta baja,que era un tanto largo llegándole a penas a los hombros, su padre en cambio hacia tiempo se había cortado el cabello para sus entrevistas de trabajo y ahora siempre lo tenía igual de corto; al salir de su habitación tomó su confiable mochila negra y se la colgó

—Vamos tarde— recriminó el mayor saliendo de la propiedad, Draco simplemente se levanto de hombros

—Me atrase un poco hablando con la señora Figg, no estaba del todo convencida de darme un adelanto de mi sueldo— explicó aunque su padre solo asintió distraído comenzando a caminar por la acera —¿Vamos a ir en autobús?— preguntó al notar que iban en dirección opuesta a la parada, su padre elevó las comisuras de sus labios en una sutil sonrisa

—Somos magos, Draco— murmuró su padre con ese tono que el menor había olvidado que existía, arrastrando las palabras en un susurro alto —Voy a _aparecernos_— en ese instante su padre lo sujetó de un brazo y lo arrastró con él detrás de un árbol

Justo en ese momento Draco se sintió succionado, casi como si fuera jalado por un tubo a una gran velocidad, la sensación duró apenas unos segundos, en un instante estaba a una cuadra de su casa y al otro estaba en un oscuro callejón, de inmediato jadeo y puso sus manos en sus rodillas

—¿No fue emocionante?— pregunto su padre caminando como si nada a la salida, Draco por otro lado sentía que si se movía podía caerse pero su padre no lo dejo averiguarlo porque de inmediato lo jaló del brazo para que lo siguiera —Es normal sentirte mareado cuando _apareces_, pero debes de acostumbrarte, es la única manera en que podrás moverte cuando seas mayor, la _red flu_ no está disponible al mundo muggle— Draco sacudió la cabeza pero estuvo seguro de que escucho a su padre murmurar_** "y muy caro"**_ al final

Cuando salieron a la calle Draco reconoció la zona comercial a donde iba con la señora Gunsy a comprar la despensa y artículos para su negocio de comida —¿No íbamos al callejón Diagon?— pregunto confundido al caminar sobre la acera que los llevaba a la parada del autobús, arrugo la nariz cuando su padre sonrío nuevamente

—A veces el mejor escondite es a simple vista— Draco rodó los ojos al escucharlo pero se contuvo de comentar algo cuando se detuvieron frente a un viejo pub —Te presentó la entrada pública al callejón Diagon—

Draco le dio otra mirada al lugar con desconfianza —¿En serio?— pregunto dudoso, el edificio parecía viejo y descuidado, se veía normal, muy normal, para nada mágico

—Créeme que es solo la fachada, andando— ambos entraron al lugar, Draco se decepcionó más del interior que del exterior, todo estaba lleno de polvo y estaba oscuro, con personas ebrias tiradas sobre las mesas y la barra, Lucius pasó de largo y Draco le siguió, notando que las personas tenían una vestimenta ligeramente diferente pero no pudo quedarse lo suficiente para averiguar que era lo diferente

Siguiendo a su padre terminaron en la parte trasera del pub, frente a una pared de ladrillos, su padre sacó su varita y toco ciertos ladrillos en orden, al terminar estos comenzaron a moverse y formaron una puerta —Bienvenido al callejón Diagon, Draco—


	2. Actitudes y Culpas

—Esto es...—

—Maravilloso—

—Humillante—

Draco se talló uno de los ojos desesperado —papá, por favor— murmuró muerto de vergüenza, tratando de evitar la mirada de los demás magos que andaban por ahí y se detenían a ver qué era lo que sucedía

**_Chismosos_**

—No, ¿es que cómo se atreven a darnos solo estos galeones por todo el dinero que hemos traído?— Draco suspiró y deseo a cualquier ser superior que su padre dejara de llamar la atención, llevaban cerca de diez minutos en el callejón Diagon y su padre no paraba de quejarse de todo, que si esto estaba caro, que si ese mago le debía favores, que si tuviera su dinero compraría aquello, después de darle un vistazo a las tiendas ambos terminaron en el Gringotts, en donde tenían que cambiar su dinero por dinero mágico, hasta el momento iban bien hasta que el duende les dio sus galeones y a su padre no le pareció justa la cantidad

—Eso es a lo que equivale el dinero que han traído hoy, y solo para eso alcanza, si esta inconforme le recomiendo que trabaje más— respondió el duende molesto y volviendo a sus asuntos, Draco junto sus manos frente a su nariz mientras escuchaba el jadeo indignado de su padre

—Vámonos papá, necesitamos comprar todo hoy— comentó tomando la bolsa de monedas doradas que el duende les había ofrecido y con su otra mano jalo a su padre afuera del establecimiento —Gracias señor— se despidió del globin, escuchó el sonido indignado de su padre cuando salieron de nuevo al callejón

—¿Gracias? ¿¡Gracias!? ¿Acaba de robarte y dices gracias?— regaño su padre

—No nos robo nada papá, es justo lo que había calculado que nos daría por el dinero que juntamos, ahora, si te comportas un poco ¿podrías ayudarme? No creo que en tres horas compremos todo lo de la lista si vamos juntos, así que ¿por qué no vas a la librería y consigues los libros mientras voy por el uniforme, si?— Lucius arrugó la nariz para después asentir de mala gana, Draco de dio un puñado de monedas

—Necesito la lista— Draco sacó de su mochila el pergamino que había recibido hace un par de semanas y se lo entregó a su padre

—Por favor, no tenemos mucho dinero, que sean... Que sean de segunda mano— y tal como esperaba su padre bufo molesto y con pasos firmes se fue a la librería que minutos antes habían pasado, Draco suspiro, por eso había contemplado la opción de ir solo al mundo mágico, pero sabía lo mucho que Lucius extrañaba ese mundo y lo dejó acompañarlo y ahora mismo se arrepentía, un poco pero lo hacía

Sacudió su cabeza y camino a la tienda de túnicas, no tenía tiempo que perder pensando en lo infantil que estaba siendo su padre, busco con la vista el establecimiento que su padre había mencionado antes, cuando lo encontró camino, Túnicas para toda ocasión Madame Malkin

•• ¡Hey Malfoy! ••

•• Capítulo 2 ••

Entró directamente, el lugar parecía muy reducido y oscuro con todas esas telas por aquí y por haya, incluso sintió la necesidad de limpiar un poco y ordenar el lugar, pero una mujer lo alcanzo antes de seguir pensando en sus tendencias misofobicas

—Buenas tardes ¿Vienes por tu uniforme, guapo?— preguntó la mujer amablemente, Draco asintió

—Así es, un par de túnicas para Hogwarts, por favor—respondió con una sonrisa. Draco lo había pensado muy bien, si quería demostrar que valía algo mejor tendría que tener buena imagen, por eso era más esencial que sus túnicas fueran presentables en vez de los libros, pero eso se lo diría después a su padre

—Oh, por supuesto, por aquí, de hecho tengo a otro chico midiéndose en este momento— la señora lo guió por un pasillo hasta una pequeña habitación donde otro niño estaba sobre un banquillo, fue puesto a su lado y de inmediato varias telas y agujas fueron en su dirección

Draco se entretuvo viendo como las tijeras y la cinta se movían de un lado a otro sin que nadie las sostuviera. Aunque ya había visto demostraciones de magia antes no podía dejar de pensar en lo fantástica que podía a ser la magia

—¿Así que a Hogwarts, no?— preguntó el otro niño levantando la barbilla, Draco levantó una ceja al notar el movimiento ¿qué estaba tratando de hacer el niño haciendo eso?

—Veo que tú también— respondió mirando los ojos verdes resplandecer, Draco lo miró atentamente, tenía el cabello azabache rizado y largo suelto, apenas llegándole a los hombros y cubriéndole las orejas, su piel era blanca y parecía ser suavecita al tacto

—Por supuesto, aunque mi padre prefería que me quedara en casa a ser educado, pero mi papá se negó. De hecho, mi padre es uno de los profesores de Hogwarts— Draco volvió su vista al frente, molesto, el niño había resultado ser un presumido —Sabes, me duele mucho que no permitan escobas para los de primero, mi papá dijo que podría tener una si quería y buscaría la forma de meterla a la escuela— Draco miro de reojo al niño con nuevo interés

Una teoría surgió en su mente, apenas elevó las comisuras de sus labios al pensar en probarla, y como no tenía nada mejor que hacer decidió hacerla. Así que simplemente ignoró al niño y miró despistadamente las telas que estaban por ahí. Fácilmente podía decir que el niño era un consentido como Dudley, y como tal, odiaba ser ignorado

—También me indignó mucho que no pueda entrar al equipo de Quiddich este año, realmente quiero jugar, desde pequeño he volado en escoba y jugado como buscador, espero que reserven el lugar para mi— Draco esta vez giro la vista a las agujas que aún se clavaban a lo largo de la tela —Por cierto ¿en qué casa quieres estar? Yo aún no decido, mi padre fue Slytherin pero mi papá Gryffindor, es algo irónico, no sé a cuál ir, aunque definitivamente no soy material para Hufflepuff, esa sería una tragedia, creo que desertaría—

Draco esta vez optó por verse el fleco, aunque en realidad no tenía uno y termino mirando el techo lleno de polvo y una araña con velas derretidas y cera escurriendo, arrugo la nariz ¿No es algo peligroso tener a dos niños debajo de una?

—Oye, no me haz dicho tu nombre— decidió esta vez mirar el suelo detenidamente, era de mosaico, seguramente quedaría un poco más presentable con una trapeada, aunque en el mundo mágico ¿trapeaban? ¿O encantaban el mechudo para que limpiara por si mismo? ¿O lanzaban un hechizo directamente al suelo? —No es educado ignorar a la gente... _Draco Malfoy_— entonces si volvió la vista al niño que ahora tenía su rostro calmado y libre de expresiones

—Si ya lo sabias ¿para qué preguntabas?— preguntó con tono mordaz, el contrario simplemente miro al frente aún impasible

—Porque no vas a tener muchos amigos cuando reconozcan quién es tu padre ¿o sí?— aunque el tono de voz era suave identificó la ligera burla, Draco gruñó y mordió su labio inferior con rabia, no quería tener problemas, no aún, pero ¿qué pasaría si no se defendía? Todos pasarían por encima de él, como Dudley Dursley, no, él no sería alfombra de nadie.

—Y tú no vas a tener muchos amigos cuando escuchen tu sarta de niño consentido ¿o sí?— Draco vio justo el momento cuando el niño reconoció que eso había estado haciendo todo el rato que Draco lo había dejado hablar, y eso pareció hacerlo enojar más aún, pero sí de ahí hubiera surgido una pelea a puños o varitas, Draco no lo supo porque en ese momento apareció la misma mujer de antes

—Ya está listo el tuyo guapo— extendió en sus manos un paquete que supuso dentro tendría su pedido, sonrío a la mujer mientras pagaba y de inmediato salió de la tienda, tanto que chocó con alguien de túnicas oscuras

—Lo siento señor— se disculpó apenas y corrió a la librería donde encontró a su padre peleando con el encargado porque efectivamente trataba de comprar libros nuevos en vez de usados y el dinero que Draco le había dado no era suficiente para ellos. Draco tuvo que sacarlo de ahí y de mala gana explicarle su brillante plan de las túnicas eran mejor que los libros

—Tienes una vena slytherin ahí— felicitó el mayor y de buenas a primeras regreso a la librería por libros de segunda mano, después pasaron a la droguería por sus materiales de pociones, cuando salieron tuvieron que ir por un baúl, que Lucius declaró que se negaba a verlo con uno corriente, que a fin de cuentas tuvo que aceptar al ser el único disponible para su presupuesto actual.

Dieron un recorrido rápido para comprar pergamino y plumas, tienda donde Lucius hizo otro drama cuando Draco mencionó que eran más cómodas las plumas muggle, el caldero, tinta y otras cosas que Draco creyó serían útiles. Dejaron como punto final la varita.

Experiencia que Draco sintió decepcionante, pasó al menos media hora probando varitas hasta que Ollivander, el dueño de la tienda, dijo que trataba de probar algo, un experimento, y saco de otro lugar una varita que dijo que de inmediato había pensado adecuada para él, pero trato de darle cualquier otra y no se pudo porque ninguna lo aceptaba. Al terminar su padre lo llevó de vuelta por donde habían llegado. Al pasar por el pub pudo ver que había menos gente que en la tarde pero cuando su padre siguió derecho decidió no darle importancia.

Cuando aparecieron en el mismo árbol donde se fueron su padre le detuvo —¿Crees que soy un mal padre?— Draco detuvo su caminata y miró a su padre, cuando probaban las varitas Lucius salió unos minutos a tomar aire y al regresar parecía molesto, Draco creyó que eran imaginaciones suyas, pero con la pregunta se dio cuenta de que algo en esos escasos minutos afuera había pasado

—No— respondió directamente, su padre frunció el ceño

—Mientes— aseguró con voz firme, Draco suspiró

—Papá, si fueras un mal padre, seguramente yo seguiría en el orfanato y tú en Azkaban— Lucius pareció querer alegar algo pero se detuvo, Draco se acercó a él y se paró frente al mayor —No fue tu culpa— susurró, _¿por qué?,_ no lo supo, o tal vez si, tal vez ese _no fue tu culpa_ era una forma de globalizar todos los dilemas existenciales de su padre, no era su culpa querer impresionar a Abraxas Malfoy uniéndose al señor oscuro, no era su culpa que Narcissa Black enloqueciera, no era su culpa que su padrino se hiciera el muerto y su tía Andrómeda declinaran la custodia y terminará en el orfanato, no era su culpa

Lucius se pasó la lengua por los labios y se cruzó de brazos —supongo que el mundo muggle no es tan malo— Draco sonrío suavemente mientras tomaba de un brazo a su padre y lo llevaba a su hogar

—No es tan malo cuando te acostumbras, además, ya tenemos aquí siete años, al menos ya deberías de querer tu trabajo— comentó Draco tratando de alivianar el ambiente mientras sacaba sus llaves y abría la puerta

—No, definitivamente no, incluso el señor Smith, mi jefe, odia su trabajo— respondió Lucius pasando su brazo por los hombros de Draco —dime ¿a ti te gustaría estar ocho horas sentado en una oficina sin moverte?— Draco río negando mientras que Lucius le revolvía el cabello —¿Verdad que no? Entonces no pidas que yo esté feliz en ese lugar ¿oíste?—

—Si papá— respondió Draco cerrando la puerta y colgando sus llaves en el llavero—Lo que tú digas—

Lucius miró de reojo a su hijo mientras cerraba la puerta con seguro, Draco dejó el baúl con sus cosas en la sala y una mirada brillante apareció en sus ojos al ver el baúl de lejos

—¿Me toca la cena, no?— preguntó el menor mirando a su padre, Lucius miró el techo unos segundos

—Supongo que puedo hacer una excepción por ser un día "especial", además esas cosas no pueden ser guardadas así sin más en el baúl ¿o sí?— Draco de inmediato tomó el baúl y corrió a su habitación

—¡Gracias papá!— apenas escucho cuando la puerta del cuarto se cerró, Lucius suspiró mientras caminaba a la cocina

_**—¿En serio crees que solo porque Dumbledore convenció al Wizengamot de dejarte libre, lo mereces?—**_

Parpadeó y se miró a sí mismo reflejado en el vidrio de la ventana, más allá se podía ver los arbustos de su jardín y el cielo pintado de rosa, violeta y azul oscuro. Gruño y desesperado se pasó la mano por sus cortos cabellos deseando más que antes el volver a tener su larga cabellera, así tendría cabello que jalar.

_**—No fue tu culpa—**_

¿No fue su culpa? Lucius puso al fuego una cacerola con un poco de agua y mantequilla. Claro que era su culpa, había matado con su varita por diversión, poder, porque quería y podía hacerlo. No era más que una excusa decir que eran órdenes del Señor Oscuro, él lo deseaba. Sus crímenes habían sido a consciencia.

_**—Aún tienes sangre en las manos, Lucius. Por más que las laves—**_

Miró sus manos, sus dedos, eran pálidos, pero ahora tenían cicatrices, ya no eran como hace ocho años, una mano fue directo a su cuello donde sabía que aún estaban sus números como prisionero. El agua en la cacerola hirvió y vertió un paquete de pasta de espagueti y un poco de sal

_**—¿Y qué crees que piensa tu hijo? Su padre es un delincuente que mató niños y mujeres por placer ¿Crees que duerme tranquilo sabiendo que estás cerca? Lo condenaste a una vida muggle con carencias ¿Es cierto que tiene que trabajar para ayudarte?—**_

El agua se evaporó y dejo atrás la pasta, tomó un poco de crema del refrigerador y la vertió junto con más mantequilla, con la cuchara mezcló y después vio la pasta con rencor, faltaba algo, algo faltaba.

—Queso— escuchó detrás de él, al girar Draco lo miraba desde la mesa, sentado.

Lucius abrió nuevamente el refrigerador y sacó el paquete de queso, vertió un poco junto con leche, lo mezcló y después sirvió un poco en dos platos. Puso uno delante de su hijo y se sentó frente a él.

Draco se levantó por la jarra de jugo del refrigerador, la dejo en la mesa y regreso a la cocina por un par de vasos y un par de tenedores, sin decir nada le tendió uno a su padre y lleno ambos vasos, dejando uno cerca de su plato y otro cerca del mayor. Al terminar se volvió a sentar y comenzó a comer, Lucius por su parte se dedicó a mezclar un poco más la pasta con el tenedor

—Cuando cumplí cuatro años— comenzó Draco, Lucius levantó la mirada pero Draco siguió viendo su plato de pasta con una tenue sonrisa —Los encargados me dejaron encerrado en mi habitación, uno grito que se cumplía un año más de vida de un engendro maldito— Lucius apretó el agarre sobre el tenedor —cuando comenzó a caer el atardecer, me acerqué a la puerta, tenía hambre y nadie había venido a darme de comer, así que pensé que si los llama lo recordarían— esta vez Draco soltó una risa amarga, de esas que hacían a Lucius sentirse un mal padre porque Draco ya no era tan inocente como los demás niños de once años, porque su hijo había sido una víctima del odio y rencor, porque era consiente de los problemas a su alrededor y se preocupaba por ellos cuando se suponía que él, como adulto, tenía que resolverlos —pero que inocente era—

—Fue mi culpa— murmuró automáticamente recordando unos ojos plateados burlones en el callejón Diagon

—¡No!— grito Draco golpeando la mesa y tirando su tenedor al plato—¡Ya basta de esto! ¿Acaso tú fuiste el que cerró con llave la puerta de mi habitación ese día?— Lucius parpadeó en dirección a Draco

—No p-

—¿¡Le dijiste a esos tipos que me dejarán sin comer!? ¿les dijiste eso desde Azkaban?— Lucius pasó saliva y se pasó la lengua por los labios, escucho lejanamente el regaño que su padre le daría por tener acciones tan muggles

—N-no—

—Entonces deja de lamentar lo que me hicieron ahí, en ese asqueroso lugar porque tú no tuviste la culpa ¡Y me importa un carajo lo que hiciste para terminar en Azkaban! Porque a mí me importa lo que hiciste después —Lucius bajo la mirada y Draco explotó, de inmediato se levantó y subió a su silla captando de nuevo la mirada de su padre — ¡Pudiste escupirle a Dumbledore en la cara cuando te dio una nueva oportunidad pero en vez de eso la aprovechaste! ¡Pudiste irte y dejarme en ese lugar, pero regresaste por mi! ¡Porque estás trabajando en un lugar que quisieras quemar a la primer oportunidad para mantener esta casa!—

Draco suspiró y se volvió a sentar, Lucius estaba por hablar pero el menor le detuvo —¡Y a mí me gusta estar aquí! Me gusta cómo es mi vida, si fuéramos ricos seguramente no seríamos tan cercanos como lo somos ahora, pasarías más tiempo fuera de casa haciendo cosas importantes y yo sería un estirado hijo de papi como Dudley Dursley! Así que deja de creer que en verdad eres el culpable de todo, porque no lo eres— Draco tomó aire y comenzó a comer nuevamente, más rápido que antes casi atragantándose

—Explotaste mi vaso— Draco se detuvo y vio que efectivamente el jugo estaba tirado por toda la mesa junto con varios pedazos de vidrio

—Añádelo a la lista de cosas de las que tienes la culpa— escupió enojado y se levantó recogiendo su plato ahora vacío, lo lavó y lo puso en su lugar junto con el tenedor y se fue dando pisotones hasta su cuarto cerrando la puerta en un sonoro golpe.

Al entrar en su cuarto se arrojó a la cama y golpeó con fuerza su almohada imaginando que en realidad golpeaba a alguien, de preferencia Dudley o el niño que conoció en la tienda de túnicas, y cuando finalmente se cansó se dejó caer sobre la cama mirando el techo, mismo que hacía años había pintado como una representación del cielo nocturno y justo en medio, sobre su cama, dibujo a Draco, la constelación, alrededor estaban más constelaciones.

Tenía seis años cuando su padre le contó el origen de su nombre, Draco por parte de Narcissa y la familia Black, con su tradición de llamar a sus hijos como estrellas, y Lucius respetando la tradición de los Malfoy de pasar el nombre de pila del padre al hijo, aunque Draco no quería hacerle eso a su hijo, o hijos, porque sería algo confuso, y ciertamente no sabía si él seguiría las tradiciones después de todo ¿ya se había salido del molde, no? Era el primer Malfoy que había estudiado en el mundo muggle entre muggles, y también trabajaba para muggles, en tareas que hace un elfo doméstico, seguramente sus ancestros estarían retorciéndose en agonía al ver cómo terminó la ancestral familia

—¿Draco?— frunció el ceño al notar que no escucho la puerta ser abierta, aun así siguió mirando el techo, terco a ignorar a su padre, viajó su vista por la osa mayor, scorpius, sepents, gemini, escucho a su padre suspirar y creyó que se iría, pero segundos después sintió un peso extra en su cama —Cuando me casé con tu madre, ella me dijo que yo era muy... Dramático, y fiel a las tradiciones— Draco extendió su mano y su padre la tomo —De hecho nuestro matrimonio había sido arreglado, pero realmente me enamore de ella— Draco siguió mirando el techo ignorando la última parte, era algo infantil pero seguía enojado con Narcissa Black, a ella si le atribuía gran parte de la culpa por estar en el mundo muggle

Mi padre solía decir que teníamos que preservar el orgullo Malfoy por sobre todas las cosas... Y yo vengo y tiro todo a la basura cuando me encarcelaron, fue una humillación a mi nombre, al apellido, a todos nuestros ancestros, si tu abuelo estuviera vivo habría pedido mi cabeza y nos hubiera desheredado—

—Y hubiéramos terminado igual que ahora— susurró Draco aún mirando el techo, Lucius asintió de acuerdo —A ti no te gusta tu vida aquí ¿Verdad?— suspiro con cansancio y sin querer apretó el agarre sobre la pequeña mano entre sus dedos, observó detalladamente a su hijo, aún tenía la piel blanca de los Malfoy y Black, pero había obtenido un poco de color moreno por las horas expuesto al sol durante sus trabajos, su cabello largo invadiendo toda la almohada, sus ojos grises, su nariz pequeña, la mano que sostenía se sentía rasposa víctima del trabajo, pero así era su vida ahora, de nada servía lamentarse, no volverían a tener su fortuna llorando o buscando culpables porque todo había sido un sería de hechos en donde varias personas intervinieron. Lucius volvió a suspirar

—Me costó darme cuenta que el hogar no es un edificio, si no la compañía— Draco arrugo la nariz confundido y Lucius sonrió —y mi hogar está donde tú estés Draco, así que si te gusta aquí... Aquí nos quedaremos— finalmente ambas miradas plateadas se encontraron, apenas unos segundos antes de que Draco se levantara y abrazara a Lucius con cariño

—¿Ya no te culparás, verdad?— preguntó Draco escondido en el cuello de Lucius. El mayor miró el cielo artificial y sus ojos se nublaron al ver a Sirius pintado en el fondo negro

—No—

—¿Lo prometes?— Lucius desvió la vista de Sirius a Draco en el centro del techo y cerró los ojos

—Lo prometo—

Al otro día, Lucius no se quedó en la mesa a llorar en su ritual del arrepentimiento.


	3. Perros y Aves

—¡... Así que volveré hasta el próximo año!— el hombre se quitó su sombrero y se limpió el sudor de la frente, cuando volvió su sombrero a su lugar volvió a tomar con fuerza el pico y lo hundió en la tierra

—Pues se...te va a...extrañar aquí, chamaco, eres el que... le da emoción...al día ¿Si o no Pantuflas?— de inmediato sonó un ladrido. Draco sonrió al ver al perro negro correr hacia él con entusiasmo moviendo su cola peluda de un lado al otro —¿Ves?— preguntó el hombre hundiendo la punta del pico y recargándose en el palo del mango

—Pues si... Pero le prometo que le traeré algo de allá como recuerdo— aseguró Draco acariciando el pelaje del perro llamado Pantuflas. El hombre soltó una carcajada

—¿Qué me vas a estar trayendo de allá? ¿Tarea?— Draco sonrío escuchando las carcajadas del señor Duck, un hombre que veinte años atrás había escapando de su tierra por problemas legales llego a Inglaterra donde terminó viviendo hasta ahora, era de piel morena y ojos castaños tenía el cabello negro corto. Vivía solo con su perro, pantuflas, Draco lo ayudaba a cuidar y arreglar su jardín y el huerto. Era de los pocos que ayudaba por gusto y que de verdad iba a extrañar, no como la señora Figg a la que ayudaba porque su padre le debía favores a la señora, su casa le daba miedo por el olor y los gatos que estaban en cada rincón, de ella ni siquiera se iba a despedir

—Tal vez lo haga señor Duck— afirmó y el hombre dio otra carcajada

—Ya, órale, mete las semillas, mira que no te me fuiste antes porque si no no plantaría nada mejor— Draco tomó una pequeña canasta con semillas y las comenzó a plantar por las líneas que el señor Duck acababa de surcar en el patio

•• ¡Hey Malfoy! ••

•• Capítulo 3••

—¡Adiós señor Duck, cuando vuelva vendré a visitarlo!— Draco agitó un poco más la mano mientras se alejaba de la casa. Cuando lo creyó suficiente dio media vuelta y comenzó su camino a la parada del autobús.

Habían pasado ya dos semanas desde que visitó por primera vez el callejón Diagon y desde entonces se había dedicado a avisar a todos sus empleadores que se iría a un internado por el año siguiente y volvería hasta el próximo julio. Todos le desearon buena suerte y uno que otro le aseguro que mantendrían vigilado al señor Lucius en su ausencia.

También, para su buena suerte y felicidad, muchos le dieron su _"paga final"_ que fue ligeramente mayor a sus pagos anteriores. Draco se sintió muy feliz y aliviado al recibir el dinero, porque serviría para el plan que estaba apunto de ejecutar.

Había decidió ir nuevamente al callejón Diagon, esta vez solo, debido a que aún le faltaba una cosa fundamental para poder ir a Hogwarts: una lechuza. Ese día habían llevado el dinero que él y su padre habían ahorrado, ahora llevaría el dinero que él por su parte había ahorrado pues sus pagas siempre se dividían en tres partes, una iba al ahorro general, otra destinada a los gastos de la casa y la tercera a su ahorro personal.

Iría con la meta de comprar una lechuza para enviar su correspondencia mientras permanecía en Hogwarts y mantenerse en contacto con su padre, no lo había mencionado en la compra anterior por qué sabía lo inestable que su padre había estado con la última visita, ya fuera por el hecho de no poder comprar lo que quería o su repentino ataque de culpa. Draco sabía que algo en ese viaje al callejón había hecho a su padre sentirse culpable pues en los años anteriores nada aparte del ritual del arrepentimiento había hecho saberle a Draco que su padre se culpaba de todo, sinceramente creía que el ritual era para llorar y lamentarse lo perdido, no culparse

El viaje esta vez fue relativamente largo debido a que no había aparecido, pero aún así se entretuvo leyendo uno de los libros que serían el material escolar, sinceramente no quería quedar como idiota una vez llegara a Hogwarts y supiera menos que los demás, aunque tenía el consuelo de saber más que los nacidos de muggle no quería ser conformista. Bajo del autobús y camino por la calle donde recordaba se encontraba el pub cuando una realidad vino a él y lo golpeo con la fuerza de un balón de futbol.

_No tenía varita _

El día de su visita habían utilizado la varita de su padre, y aunque sabía el patrón había dejado su varita dentro del baúl después de haber practicado algunos hechizos en la mañana antes de ir con el señor Duck. Camino como no queriendo al pub y justo cuando estuvo frente a él se desplomó en la acera

_Idiota_

Sujeto su cabeza y comenzó a menearla, hoy era su última oportunidad de visitar el callejón sin que Lucius viniera, después de ese día no tendría pretextos para salir solo, y su padre le había pedido a su jefe una semana de vacaciones para poder pasar lo más que pudiera con Draco antes de estar un año alejados y esa semana justo comenzaría mañana y terminaría el mismo día que iría a Hogwarts. Y la idea de volver a venir con su padre al callejón no le gustaba nada.

—idiota, idiota, idiota— susurró mirando el suelo, sentado en la acera tenía una perfecta vista del pavimento negro lleno de tierra y una que otra envoltura de dulce —Idiota—

—¡Hey! Niño ¿estás bien?— Draco levantó la vista y vio a un hombre frente a él, arrodillado, de ojos verdes preocupados, su cabello castaño caía en rizos sobre su rostro lleno de cicatrices y marcas, Draco suspiró

—Si—

—¿Seguro?— preguntó de vuelta el hombre, Draco sacudió su ropa y se levantó con el hombre imitándolo y mostrándole quiera fácilmente era un poco más alto que su padre

—Si— volvió a repetir, esta vez mirando al pub —No es nada— volvió la mirada al hombre que le miraba aún preocupado, este arrugo un poco la nariz antes de sacar algo de su bolsillo

—Toma, come un poco de chocolate, te hará sentir mejor— Draco de inmediato frunció el ceño y miró sospechosamente al hombre

—No acepto dulces de desconocidos, señor— declaró mirando de nuevo al pub preparado para correr si el hombre actuaba más sospechoso, este en vez de eso mordió la tablilla de chocolate que le había ofrecido

—Muy bien, niño— alabó y volvió a extender la tablilla partiendo el pedazo que había mordido —Me llamo Remus, y me preocupa que haces aquí solo en la acera— Draco paso saliva antes de tomar el chocolate con precaución pero aún así lo mordió, segundos después volvió a sentarse en la acera derretido por el sabor del chocolate en su boca

—Me llamo Draco— mencionó después de unos momentos en donde el hombre se había sentado a su lado —Y bueno... Yo...— miró con desconfianza al hombre otra vez, no podía decirle su dilema, ambos estaban en el lado muggle de la ciudad así que había altas probabilidades de que el hombre fuera común y corriente y no un mago

Le dio una ojeada otra vez al pub detrás de ellos

—¿No puedes pasar al callejón Diagon?— preguntó el hombre haciendo a Draco mirarlo de inmediato sorprendido

—¿Cómo sabes-?— el llamado Remus soltó una risita suave que hizo a Draco refunfuñar

—Lo siento, lo siento— se disculpó el castaño dándole una mirada de cariño al menor —Lo que sucede es que el pub que tanto miras, no es visible para los muggles, a menos que estén acompañados por alguien mágico, y todo el mundo sabe que se puede llegar al callejón Diagon a través de el Caldero Chorreante— Draco miró de reojo el pub y noto que efectivamente todos los muggles simplemente seguían de largo sin notar el establecimiento, o darle una mirada siquiera. Te odio, pensó en su mente, al final el edificio si había salido algo mágico después de todo

—¿Y qué ven los muggle entonces?— preguntó terminándose el pedazo de chocolate, el castaño sonrío mirando al frente

—Un negocio abandonado, si logran pasar el no me notes— Draco le dio una mirada al castaño —Sabes, precisamente voy al callejón a ver a alguien ¿Quieres pasar conmigo?—preguntó el hombre levantándose, Draco de inmediato se levantó y sacudió su ropa

—Eso me ayudaría mucho señor Remus— respondió contento, el castaño agito su mano en el aire y negó suavemente con la cabeza

—Nada de señor, solo llámame Remus, no soy tan viejo— Draco asintió mientras entraba y abría la puerta para Remus quien asintió agradecido, pasaron de largo la zona comensal y pasaron directamente al muro de ladrillos, Remus sacó su varita y toco los ladrillos necesarios para abrir la puerta

Draco siguió con la mirada los movimientos de los ladrillos hipnotizado, era entretenido de ver, cuando el callejón estuvo completamente a su vista miró al hombre que le había ayudado

—Sabes Draco, si alguna vez vuelves a tener problemas para entrar, estoy seguro que Tom, el encargado del lugar, te puede ayudar— Draco asintió a la explicación

—Supongo que fue un placer se- Remus— corrigió al ver la mirada severa del mayor que al final cambio por una sonrisa brillante

—Uno muy grato, Draco, espero que consigas lo que viniste a hacer—Remus le dio un par de palmaditas en el hombro antes de adentrarse al callejón y perderse en el mar de gente que había. Draco lo miró perderse antes de comenzar su propio camino hasta el banco de Gringotts

Esta vez si se detendría a saludar a los guardias porque en su visita anterior no lo hizo, su padre lo jalón dentro cuando había tenido la intención de hacerlo para después decirle que nadie era amable con los Goblin. Bueno, pensó acercándose al edificio blanco, entonces seré la excepción

—Buenas tardes— un goblin le gruño y el otro asintió. Draco sonrió feliz y empujó la puerta, al instante escuchó un quejido y después un golpe, de inmediato entró y noto que había empujado a un hombre con la entrada y ahora estaba tendido en el suelo sujetando con ambas manos su nariz

—¡Ay, lo siento señor! De verdad no lo vi señor ¡Lo siento mucho señor!— se disculpó con el hombre y lo ayudó a sentarse, el desconocido se quedo quieto mientras se sobaba la nariz ahora con una mano y la otra la sacudía con desdén

—No te preocupes descuida...—susurró adolorido —venía distra- _¿Draco?_— preguntó cuándo levantó la vista y pudo ver el rostro del niño, el menor lo miro sospechosamente

—¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?—sus ojos grises inspeccionaron al hombre, cabello negro largo, rizado, bigote, piel blanca y ojos igual de plateados que los suyos, el hombre sacó su varita y Draco estaba por correr cuando apuntó a su nariz y un hilo azul salió de la punta

Hubo un pequeño chasquido al tiempo que el hombre cerraba sus ojos con fuerza, unos segundos más tarde el hombre parpadeó y se levantó del suelo por completo demostrándole a Draco que el desconocido era al menos un par de pulgadas más alto que su padre, todos aquí son altos

—Estaba... Algo rota— susurró el desconocido acariciando nuevamente su nariz y Draco agacho la cabeza apenado

—Lo siento señor...—

—Ahhh basta del señor—le interrumpió el hombre guardando su varita, Draco se permitió relajarse un poco con eso —yo... Me llaman canuto, así que puedes usarlo— Draco alzó la ceja

—¿Canuto?— repitió mirando al hombre, sinceramente era más joven que su padre pero no llegaba a adolescente. ¿Qué clase de mago adulto permite que se refieran a él por un apodo? Además, sus ropas se veían bastante costosas ¿Un rico? ¿De los sagrados veintiocho? Draco se sintió mareado de solo pensar eso

—Mis amigos me llaman así— aclaró el hombre mirando alrededor como si buscara algo —Supongo que tú padre está cerca ¿no?— Draco se tensó ante la pregunta

—Y-yo...—susurró mirando nervioso alrededor captando la mirada plata del mayor —¿Acaso usted lo conoce?— preguntó tratando de hacer tiempo para pensar en una excusa, no sabía qué tan normal era ver a un niño mágico solo por el callejón. El hombre torció levemente los labios

—Somos... Conocidos cercanos— respondió mirando con intensidad a Draco, una intensidad que no sabía si era buena o mala pero estaba poniéndolo nervioso por lo que bajo la mirada y miró sus zapatos

—Es-está esperándome en la tienda de mascotas...—comenzó el menor mirando la pared más cercana —solo venía a cambiar la moneda muggle por galeones— esta vez miró a los ojos grises del mayor, temió lo peor cuando le vieron duramente, parecían sellados a mostrar algo más allá de indiferencia, Draco por un momento pensó que el hombre iba a decirle que tal vez lo acompañaría para poder saludar a su padre

Si eran conocidos era casi seguro que querría verlo otra vez, pero Draco no se esperaba el comentario —mi cachorro me habló de ti, sinceramente lo ha hecho durante la última semana con más insistencia— Draco arrugo la nariz ¿cachorro? ¿Un perro quizás? Draco no había convivido con perros últimamente, y no sabia de magos hablando con perros, ¿podían hacerlo? ¿Porque él no podía? Ciertamente le hubiera gustado hablar con Pantuflas

—Dale un saludo a tu padre de mi parte, aunque quisiera verlo otra vez, tengo cosas importantes que hacer en este momento— Draco asintió dudoso, el hombre le dio una palmadita en la cabeza y salió del lugar con los ojos plata del niño Malfoy siguiéndolo hasta que la puerta se cerró

Draco se quedo unos segundos de pie aún en el lugar analizando lo raro de la situación, como si de verdad le diría a mi padre que vine solo. Aunque tenía que pensar en una excusa para la lechuza cuando su padre se diera cuenta de ella. Pero hasta ese momento el saludo de Canuto quedaría en espera.

Ciertamente su padre no hablaba de los amigos que tenía en el mundo mágico antes de huir al mundo muggle, la única vez que Draco había preguntado su padre apretó los labios y arrugo la nariz "mi mejor amigo era tu padrino" y eso le bastó a Draco para saber que no debía volver a preguntar y que en realidad, no quería saberlo. Dandole una última mirada a la puerta comenzó a caminar hasta llegar a la habitación que visitó la vez pasada y se acercó a uno de los globin, cuando este se desocupo y levanto la vista Draco jadeo al darse cuenta de que era el mismo de la vez pasada

—B-buenas tardes— saludo dudoso mientras que el goblin sonreía mostrando sus puntiagudos dientes en una muy terrorífica sonrisa que hizo a Draco retroceder ¿Los globin comían niños?

—Señor Malfoy— Draco sintió que el nombre era escupido con odio —supongo que también viene a acusar a los míos de ladrones como su padre— Draco endureció las facciones molesto, el globin estaba siendo sarcástico en un nivel insoportable

—De hecho venía a cambiar más dinero por galeones, _señor_—respondió tratando de no dudar otra vez, el goblin borró la sonrisa y gruño

—Muy bien— Draco sacó la bolsita de tela donde llevaba sus monedas y la puso sobre la mesa. El goblin se dedicó a contar las monedas y billetes en silencio, cuando termino chasqueo los dedos y una cajita apareció, saco de ella una bolsita similar a la de Draco pero más nueva —Aquí está—

—Gracias— agradeció y volvió por donde vino, esta vez cuidando de que no había nadie detrás de la puerta una vez la abrió. Se despidió de ambos duendes guardias y comenzó a ir hasta la tienda de mascotas que vio el otro día

Fue algo complicado puesto que no recordaba exactamente donde estaba pero aún así lo encontró preguntando a varios magos, algunos lo vieron muy raro cuando pregunto. Una vez entró en el local tuvo que hacer mucho acopio de su valentía para evitar gritar, si bien era como cualquier tienda de mascotas que tenía gatos, ratones también había serpientes, arañas y ciertos animales que según su libro de criaturas mágicas no eran aptos para estar en una casa.

Tratando de ignorar lo más que pudo a un nemea y una serpiente de dos cabezas, llegó a la sección donde solo había lechuzas. Realmente se maravilló de ver la gran variedad de aves, había blancas, grises, pardas, algunas con plumaje rojizo, otra más con plumaje casi negro, pero ninguna llamó en especial su atención, sinceramente no tenía preferencias sobre el plumaje, había pasado ya dos veces por el mismo lugar cuando escucho un aleteo y sintió unas uñas encajarse en su cuero cabelludo, de inmediato llevó sus manos a su cabeza y las bajo cuando estuvo seguro de que tenía al objeto en sus manos, cuando lo hizo gruño al animal

Una lechuza, de plumas grises con algunas manchas negras, tenía ojos impresionantemente dorados, el ave al recibir el gruñido graznó con fuerza y Draco gruñó más, pero sin querer soltó al animal y este de inmediato voló a su cabeza nuevamente

**_-10 minutos después-_**

Draco salió de la tienda de mascotas muy feliz y satisfecho mientras que en la jaula que llevaba en la mano había una rencorosa ave grisácea que lo miraba de manera sospechosa, después de que Draco comenzara una pelea con la lechuza que decidió que su cabeza era muy cómoda...

_Y perder_

Apareció el encargado alegando que esa lechuza era algo... Rara, nunca se movía y solo se dedicaba a mirar a los compradores, incluso nunca amenazaba cuando la compraban y metían a la jaula, al final la había vendido siete veces pero el ave volvía cada vez o por ala propia o el propio dueño la regresaba porque la lechuza se negaba a hacer algo y no se movía de su lugar, ni siquiera para comer. Así que era un verdadero milagro que él ave mostrará signos de vida con Draco y solo por eso se la regalaba.

El ave luchó con todas sus fuerzas para no entrar en la jaula pero Draco utilizó la pelea como revancha y salió victorioso, dejando el marcador en empate. Al final terminamos aquí, en donde Draco de vez en cuando le da una mirada a la jaula y la ave de inmediato le devuelve la mirada con algo que Draco etiquetó como rencor y hasta que el rubio no aparta la mirada el ave no lo hace

—Ares— mencionó repentinamente cuando pudo ver la pared por donde entró antes —¿Te gusta? Es del dios de la guerra— la lechuza entrecerró los ojos y Draco le mostró la lengua, él ave graznó —definitivamente se queda— afirmó y siguió caminando hasta la pared que, como la vez pasada, al tocar se abrió y pudo pasar.

Esta vez camino lento mirando el área comensal, aún era temprano pero pudo ver a uno que otro mago tirado sobre una de las mesas posiblemente con más alcohol que sangre en las venas, otros magos hablaban en una mesa y había un hombre en la barra hablando con el vendedor, su mirada curiosa terminó en otra mesa, lejana, una donde había dos personas, y su cara perdió color cuando reconoció a uno de ellos.

Ahí estaba, el niño de la tienda de túnicas junto con otro hombre de túnicas oscuras. Con algo de urgencia camino hasta la salida antes de que el niño lo viera sacudiendo la jaula de Ares que comenzó a aletear. Draco lo ignoro hasta que salió del pub y corrió a la parada.

El viaje en autobús esta vez fue incómodo porque varias personas miraban sin pudor alguno a Ares que solo graznaba cuando alguien decía que era lindo. Draco sospechaba que era macho por su instinto asesino y peleador. Cuando llegó a casa y cerró la puerta pudo suspirar y sentir en paz.

_Hasta que escucho pasos venir de la cocina._

Lucius Malfoy estaba preocupado cuando llegó a casa y su hijo no estaba, aunque le había dicho que iría con el señor Duck, lo visitaría en la mañana por lo que estaría en casa toda la tarde. Pensando en que pronto no podría ver a su hijo hasta Navidad decidió escapar del trabajo, así que lanzando un ligero confundus a su jefe pudo salir temprano, grande fue su sorpresa al llegar a casa y no encontrar a Draco, por un momento pensó en que estaría con el señor Duck aún, cuando recordó que el hombre trabajaba por las tardes.

Con eso vino un ligero ataque de pánico que lo llevó a pensar en mil escenarios donde le había pasado algo malo a Draco, por que el niño conocía mejor la ciudad que él por lo que no podría perderse, secuestro, accidentes, asaltos, y entonces escucho la puerta abrirse. De inmediato fue a la entrada y lo que vio fue mucho peor de lo que imagino

Una lechuza

_Una. **Lechuza**._

—¿De dónde la sacaste?— preguntó señalando al ave, una que dio un graznido indignado que ignoró. Draco abrió la boca y comenzó a balbucear mientras dejaba la jaula en el suelo

—Y-yo... Del callejón Diagon—Lucius apretó los labios y de inmediato se acercó a Draco, se arrodilló y tomándolo de los hombros comenzó a revisarlo —papá— manos, brazos, piernas, tórax, cuello, cara, —papá— encontró los ojos plata y los miro detenidamente —Estoy bien—

—No vuelvas a ir sin compañía— ordenó sosteniendo con fuerza al menor, Draco miro al suelo y Lucius gruñó, su hijo solía mirar a otro lado cuando mentía o no estaba de acuerdo, pero los ojos grises volvieron a encontrarlo

—Esta bien, lo prometo— Lucius tomó aire y lo soltó tranquilizándose, por un momento pensó en cosas aún peores al ver la lechuza que podía ser comprada en el callejón Diagon donde magos y brujas con rencor a los mortífagos podían haber atacado a Draco, y fácilmente Lucius podía asegurar que nadie hubiera defendido a su hijo

—Muy bien— susurro levantándose del suelo —Vamos a cocinar entonces y podrás contarme tu... pequeña incursión al callejón Diagon— Draco supo entonces que terminaría siendo castigado sin postre


	4. Sapos y Serpientes

—… ¿No es así, Draco?— un parpadeo, dos parpadeos, el pequeño rubio solo mostro una sonrisa sutil cuando notó la mirada de su padre sobre él

—Claro— susurró quedamente, Lucius mostró una sonrisa antes de regresar la atención a su compañero de conversación actual, que era el conductor del taxi, Draco suspiró y volvió a mirar por la ventana apreciando los edificios de la ciudad que pasaban rápidamente por la velocidad del vehículo.

Por fin había llegado el día. Había llegado el primero de septiembre, el día en que Draco Malfoy tomaría el tren que lo llevaría a Hogwarts, su nuevo colegio, su nuevo hogar por un año, donde tendría un nuevo comienzo. Draco se removió en el asiento, con el estómago doliendo, era el comienzo de su reintegración al mundo mágico.

Y estaba aterrado

·· ¡Hey, Malfoy!··

··Capítulo 4··

—Muchas gracias, señor ¿Tenner?...— Draco se removió, ansioso por entrar en la estación e ir al andén, pero su padre aún mantenía su charla con el conductor. Habían llegado minutos antes donde Lucius y el conductor bajaron el baúl de Draco junto con la jaula de Ares para después ponerse a discutir asuntos que de verdad no le importaban, fue entonces que Draco se dio cuenta de lo surreal de la escena

Su padre estaba hablando _amistosamente_ con un muggle, _un muggle_. Draco parpadeó y por primera vez en ese tiempo _observó_ la escena, su padre sonreía mientras explicaba algo con movimientos extraños de sus manos como apoyo, su gabardina negra abierta mostrando su uniforme del trabajo que era una camisa celeste y pantalón de vestir negro, en su mano derecha tenía el sombrero marrón que anteriormente escondía su cabello rubio. Por otro lado, el conductor del taxi asentía a todo lo que su padre decía, con los brazos cruzados y recargado en la puerta delantera del auto, Draco se sorprendió de verlo tan relajado cuando estuvo a punto de gritar por ayuda cuando su padre subió de copiloto, con su atuendo misterioso y dramatismo Malfoy respaldando a Lucius, cualquiera creería que en realidad iba a secuestrarlos en vez de acompañar a su hijo a tomar el tren escolar.

_Pero aun así_, Draco miró detalladamente a su padre, buscando algo, actuación, asco disimulado, frustración, _algo_, pero nada, solo una sonrisa tenue y verdadero interés, y eso fue peor que encontrar odio actuado. Draco sintió su garganta secar, Lucius había estado actuando extraño desde que fue solo (y sin permiso) al callejón Diagon, al principio se había puesto algo paranoico haciendo preguntas sobre el comportamiento de los magos y brujas que estaban en el callejón al verlo. Draco no entendió muy bien su pregunta por lo que decidió contarle desde el principio su _aventura_, Lucius permaneció callado al principio, aunque el menor notó que su padre _brinco_ cuando le mencionó a Remus, aun así lo dejó continuar e intervino solo cuando contó la parte donde ambos se separaban para decir que él conocía a Remus, de lejos, era un estudiante brillante cuatro años menor que él, y que era un Gryffindor de corazón y solo por _eso_ le había caído bien a Draco.

Sin negar ni aceptar nada Draco siguió su relato hasta que le dijo a su padre del saludo de Canuto, Lucius primero se mostró confundido pues no conocía a nadie con ese nombre, o para el caso apodo, hasta que le describió la apariencia del hombre, fue entonces que Lucius, que apenas había terminado de preparar la cena, dejó caer el plato que tenía entre sus manos, cabe decir que terminó roto en pedacitos por ser de vidrio. Draco soltó una risa en su momento hasta que notó que su padre parecía a punto de desmayarse o vomitar, lo ayudó a sentarse en una silla donde lo dejó calmarse mientras él recogía el desastre. Para cuando Lucius se veía mejor ya le había pedido (exigido) tres veces que si volvía a ver a _**Canuto**_ se alejara de inmediato, Draco aceptó siempre y cuando le dijera el porqué pero su padre se negó a soltar palabra de eso, y si de algo estaba seguro el menor era que su terquedad había sido heredada de su padre, por lo que tal vez nunca sabría porque Canuto era peligroso, al menos no por la boca de su padre.

Desde ese día Lucius se la pasaba cada rato cerca de Draco. Nos es que fuera tan raro excepto por hecho de que ambos habían salido a varios lugares, a donde el menor no quería ir porque quería quedarse en casa a repasar los pocos libros que entendía sobre magia y compararlos con los que usaría en el curso, también lo había llevado a cenar afuera, que casi le da un ataque a Draco por los precios tan altos de la comida comparado con el dinero que usaban para hacer de comer, fueron al cine ¡Al cine! La única vez que Draco le había pedido ir, su padre había hecho un drama tan enorme que no lo volvió a mencionar más. Al principio creyó que se trataba de algo casual y momentáneo, cuando llegó el jueves y con él el sexto día de vacaciones de su padre, estuvo seguro de que era algo más serio cuando Lucius lo arrastró a una tienda de electrodomésticos y había insinuado el comprar una televisión. Draco no sabía si era bueno, malo, llegaría el fin del mundo o era una etapa pero comenzaba a realmente _preocuparse_

—Entonces nos vemos después, _Richard_, ¡Vamos, Draco! Perderás el tren—Lucius tomó el baúl y camino a la entrada, mientras que Draco se dedicó a mirar al taxista que se despedía de él con un movimiento de mano. Parpadeo y corrió

—¿Richard?— Preguntó alarmado el rubio menor mientras corría detrás de su padre agitando la jaula de Ares, Lucius le miro confundido

—Richard Tenner, el taxista que nos acaba de traer— Draco gruño —Hablamos de Deportes muggle, el fútbol es el que más entiendo junto con el Béisbol así que fueron donde nos concentramos, entonces-

—_**Si**_, de eso no quiero saber, lo que me preocupa es que lo llamaste por su nombre—interrumpió Draco siguiendo el paso de su padre que en ese momento se detuvo para mirarlo. Lucius parpadeo un par de veces para después bajar el baúl y agacharse frente a su hijo, el cual se alarmó más que antes, _Lord Malfoy_ nunca había dejado su postura rígida de sangre pura en un lugar público

—Ya lo habíamos hablado—Draco se mostró confundido, Lucius captó el movimiento por lo que pregunto —_¿quedarnos en el mundo muggle?_— los ojos plata del menor brillaron

—Pero creí que solo era un decir, no creí que tu actitud cambiará de verdad —Lucius se mostró ofendido

—Créeme, Draco, que cuando lo acepté iba en serio, esto… —Lucius entonces señaló a su persona —Va a cambiar, y puede que por algo más que adaptarme al mundo muggle—el mayor mostró una sutil sonrisa— Nunca me gustaron los modales que mi padre me forzó a aprender, ahora vamos, tienes que llegar ya para poder escoger un vagón vacío—Lucius se levantó y tomó el baúl, Draco siguió mirando el suelo unos momentos

_¿De verdad su padre iba a cambiar? _

_Pues ya está cambiando_, respondió su mente y una ligera presión apareció en su pecho, su papá _**estaba**_ cambiando, estaba aceptando por primera vez en los siete años que tenían en el mundo muggle su nuevo entorno y todo lo que aquello incluía, estaba feliz. Fue lo ultimo que concluyó Draco antes de salir corriendo tras su padre, pasando entre la personas, fue entonces que se volvió a dar cuenta de que estaba en King's Cross, que iba a tomar el expreso de Hogwarts, de inmediato sintió el apretón en el estómago.

Cuando alcanzó a su padre este le esperaba frente a una pared, Draco sintió ansias —Entrada al andén 9 y 3/4— explico antes de estirar la mano y hundirla en la pared, esta desapareció —Vamos— Lucius empujo suavemente a Draco que con algo de miedo camino a la pared, cuando finalmente la atravesó quedó maravillado por la vista de un enorme tren escarlata

—Es sorprendente— susurro sin aliento, sintió a su padre abrazarlo por los hombros, esta vez ambos detuvieron su carrera para caminar despacio a lo largo del tren, Draco miraba de un lado a otro, había más magos y brujas, familias despidiéndose de sus hijos, amigos saludando, gatos y lechuzas andando de un lado para otro y aunque al niño Malfoy muchas veces le desagrada el desorden decidió que este era el mejor desorden que había visto en su vida

—Muy bien— su padre lo detuvo, Draco se concentró en él y una verdad lo golpeó, sería la primera vez que se separaba de su padre desde que se habían reunido siete años atrás, se pasó la lengua por los labios nervioso, los ojos color plata de Lucius también se mostraban inquietos. Y así, con su padre de rodillas frente a él, sosteniendo sus hombros, Draco no supo qué decir, siempre tenía algo y esta vez nada, nunca había pasado por su cabeza la despedida

—¿Estarás bien sin mí?—preguntó después de un rato en silencio, su padre sonrió

—Eso debería de preguntarlo yo, Dragón—respondió el mayor acariciando los hombros de Draco —Pero sí, supongo que si, además, regresaras para Navidad, solo serán cuatro meses, y nos enviaremos cartas siempre ¿no?—Draco casi ríe, parecía que su padre trataba de convencerse más a sí mismo que a Draco de que la separación no sería tan desastrosa

—Tratare de enviar todas las que pueda— respondió dudoso, Lucius gruño y Draco rió. Ambos se vieron unos segundos, Lucius abrió la boca y volvió a cerrarla, movió sus manos nervioso, el menor bajo la jaula de Ares, volvieron a mirarse. Draco se mordió la mejilla antes de mandar todo al diablo y lanzarse a su padre en un abrazo que de inmediato fue correspondido con fuerza —Te voy a extrañar— susurro desde su lugar seguro en el cuello del mayor

—Yo también Dragón, yo también— contestó Lucius, unos segundos más tarde ambos se separaron y el mayor se levantó. Caminaron a una de las puertas donde el mayor ayudó a su hijo con el baúl, cuando Draco estaba seguro de que podía con el baúl y la jaula se paró frente a su padre otra vez

Lucius miró a su hijo nuevamente antes de comenzar a hablar —Si vas a ser un león o una serpiente, águila o lo que sea...— Draco soltó una risita —… solo quiero que sepas que no me importa, te voy a…—Lucius dudo unos segundos, Draco esperó expectante, sin decir nada para presionar a su padre que de inmediato continuó —_amar_ igual ¿si?— el menor de los Malfoy se congeló un poco antes de asentir, sentía un ardor en sus ojos que trato de calmar antes de contestar

—Estarás muy orgulloso de mi— Lucius le sonrió a su primogénito

—Créeme que ya lo estoy—Draco dejó todo en el suelo antes de volver a abrazar al mayor con más fuerza, Lucius acarició la espalda de Draco un poco antes de separarse y comenzar a alejarse. También llegaría tarde al trabajo si no se iba pronto

—¡Adiós papá!— gritó el menor meneando la mano, Lucius respondió cortamente antes de acomodarse el sombrero sobre su cabeza y desaparecer entre la multitud, Draco suspiró antes de levantar sus cosas y caminar por el pasillo en busca de un compartimiento vacío. Su padre había sido claro que posiblemente nadie tomara bien su asistencia a Hogwarts por su _procedencia_, y debido a la falta de supervisión adulta en el tren era mejor que Draco viajará solo, si estaba seguro de que algún niño no lo fuera a hechizar entonces podría compartir el viaje con él.

Y de verdad eso era lo que esperaba Draco, que al menos le dieran la oportunidad de demostrar que era diferente antes de juzgarlo, pero tenía que enfrentar la verdad, sus nuevos compañeros eran niños que estaban influenciados por sus padres, difícilmente alguien iría en contra de lo que le enseñaron toda su vida. Justo cuando comenzaba a caminar un sapo saltó a la jaula de Ares, la lechuza pico una de las patas pero el sapo no volvió a saltar para alejarse, en vez de eso saco la lengua y trato de pegarle al ave que comenzó a agitar las alas, Draco soltó su baúl para tratar de sacudir la jaula y alejar al sapo

—¡Trevor!— escucho un grito detrás de él, pero no tuvo tiempo de voltearse cuando la lechuza tomo entre su pico una de las patas verdes de la criatura y esta grito, o eso le pareció a Draco que no había escuchado un ruido tan extraño

—¡No, Ares! ¡Suéltalo!—ordenó, pero como siempre Ares fue en su contra y pareció cerrar el pico con más fuerza —¡Ares!— gritó tratando de despegar al sapo de la jaula, un par de manos se le unieron, al girar un poco se encontró con un niño castaño, regordete de ojos marrón que parecía a punto de derramar lágrimas, supuso que era el dueño del sapo —sostenlo mientras trato de distraerlo— ordenó al contrario que solo asintió.

Cuando Draco estaba seguro de que sostenía al animal con fuerza abrió la jaula y le arrancó un par de plumas a la lechuza que abrió el pico para graznar, de inmediato la jaula cayó al igual que el niño, Draco cerró la jaula con fuerza mirando a Ares picar y gruñir en su dirección —Lo siento Ares— se disculpó antes de mirar al niño que acariciaba al sapo con delicadeza —Lo siento, Ares es un poco… agresivo a veces— murmuró tendiendole una mano al menor que dudoso la aceptó, cuando el contrario estuvo de pie Draco miró al sapo —¿está bien?—

—S-supongo que si...—susurro el menor en voz baja, Draco asintió avergonzado

—Lo siento— repitió el rubio mirando al sapo croar —¿puedo hacer algo?— el niño levantó la mirada y Draco se mantuvo firme, fue entonces que lejanamente la posibilidad de que el niño le pidiera dinero para curar al sapo o comprar otro apareció en su mente y le hizo dudar ¿De dónde sacaría el dinero? El castaño parpadeo antes de decir

—S-si quieres… puedes quedarte conmigo para ver si después está bien— ofreció señalando el compartimiento más cercano, Draco mentalmente suspiro

—¿Estás seguro?— preguntó inseguro pero tomando su baúl del suelo, el niño afirmó —Está bien— accedió siguiendo al contrario, que se adelantó un poco, aprovechando Draco miró a la lechuza que parecía resentida —No te atrevas a comerte el sapo, posiblemente sea un amigo—susurro, Ares giró la cabeza y lo ignoro, el niño Malfoy pensó que era mejor, tomó la jaula y entró al compartimiento donde el niño desconocido había tomado lugar cerca de la ventana donde daba vista al andén, se relajo al ver que no había nadie más

Draco dejó la jaula en el suelo antes de acomodar su baúl y sentarse frente al otro niño que aún acariciaba al sapo —por cierto, soy Neville, Neville Longbottom, y este es Trevor— se presentó, Draco asintió tragando saliva

—Soy Draco— contestó mirando al sapo y después a Neville que esperaba con curiosidad —Solo Draco— el castaño inclinó un poco la cabeza pero no pregunto más, Draco lo agradeció internamente antes de ver que la pata de Trevor que Ares había mordido sangraba —¿no sería mejor vendarle la pata?—Neville miró al sapo para después sonrojarse

—Yo no sé...—

—No te preocupes— Interrumpió Draco levantándose, de uno de sus bolsillos sacó un poco de papel higiénico, bajo su baúl para sacar su cinta adhesiva, cuando tuvo ambas cosas se sentó a un lado del castaño—¿Puedes sostenerlo fuerte? Para que no se mueva— Neville asintió, se acercó al sapo con cuidado y tomó la pata para comenzar a curarla, mientras lo hacía descubrió que el tren comenzó a moverse

Levantó la vista a la ventana que daba al andén y vio el pasar de varios rostros adultos, padres despidiéndose con madres llorando desamparadas entre sus brazos, sabía que su padre ya no estaría ahí, seguramente ya estaría en el trabajo, frente a su computadora, por un breve momento se preguntó si Narcissa, en un universo alterno donde _sí_ se hizo cargo con su responsabilidad como madre, habría llorado con su partida, nunca lo sabría.

—Gracias Draco—susurro Neville cuando Malfoy se alejó guardando la cinta en la bolsa de su pantalón, el rubio platinado le dio una mirada a su trabajo en la pata de Trevor que dejó de croar

—No es nada, además es culpa de mi lechuza, es lo menos que puedo hacer—contestó mirando de reojo a Ares que seguía ignorando a todos, Draco suspiro y se levantó para regresar a su lugar original frente a Longbottom

—Ah, no, a mi se me fue Trevor, se escapa muchas veces— repuso Neville poniendo al sapo en el lugar donde anteriormente estuvo el de ojos grises —Mi tío abuelo Algie estaba tan emocionado cuando recibí mi carta que me compro el sapo—

—¿emocionado? ¿por qué? ¿eres hijo de muggles?— preguntó Draco intrigado, Neville se puso colorado pero negó lentamente

—Soy sangre pura, pero desde pequeño no puedo hacer mucha magia, mi abuela creía que era un squib hasta que cumplí ocho años—Malfoy arrugó un poco la nariz, molesto con la familia de Neville ¿qué clase de familia tiene tan poca fue en un niño? ¡Y sangre pura además!

—Ya veo—murmuró mirando la ventana nuevamente

—¿Y t-tú? ¿eres hijo de muggles?—preguntó temeroso el castaño, Draco regresó la mirada y Neville salto alarmado —¡N-no tienes que contarme! N-no si-si no quieres, lo que me cuentes q-quedara entre nosotros—Draco relajo su postura, y se inclinó cerca de Neville que le miro curioso

—¿estás seguro de que quieres saber?—preguntó débilmente, Malfoy se pasó la lengua por los labios nervioso al ver a Neville alejarse, no tan evidente pero tampoco sutil. Supuso que asustó al niño con su pregunta e internamente se golpeo por eso, seguramente así _**no**_ era como tenía que acercarse a los demás niños —Lo siento, solo que...—Draco miró a Neville, que ahora se veía cauteloso y supo que ya había metido la pata, además Neville era un sangre pura, de seguro sabía que su padre había sido un mortifago confirmado, que el estar bajo Imperio fue toda una farsa, y seguramente en cuanto le dijera su apellido lo correría del lugar. Más aterrado que nada Draco se enderezo —soy Draco, Draco Ma-

—¿Me puedo sentar con ustedes?—Draco brinco, y estuvo muy seguro de que Neville también, un tanto molesto miro a la puerta del compartimiento. Una niña de cabello rizado castaño junto con su maleta estaba de pie, esperando, con la túnica de la escuela ya puesta —Lo siento, pero los demás están ocupados y no quiero volver para ver si me dejan entrar en otro—Draco miró a Neville que al sentir su mirada se levanto de hombros

—Esta bien— la niña sonrió mientras entraba y dejaba su baúl en la parte de arriba, Draco se levantó a ayudarla

—Por cierto, soy Hermione Granger ¿y ustedes?—la castaña se sentó al costado de Draco, Neville la miró temeroso

—N-Neville Longbottom—

—Draco—

—¿Cómo la constelación? Eso es muy raro, no a muchos les interesan las estrellas. Por cierto soy de primer año, y supongo que ustedes también, así que tenemos astronomía, no sé para que se usará en esto de la magia, pero supongo que es importante para los magos ¿no?— Draco gruño un poco, tratando de procesar todo lo que había dicho la niña de una vez, Neville por otro lado miró a Draco un momento con duda

—la familia de mi mamá veía mucho las estrellas, y según sé si es importante ver las estrellas para los magos ¿verdad, Neville? Después de todo a los sangre pura se les enseña eso y más— Hermione de inmediato miró al chico regordete que brinco en su asiento por la atención mientras que el platinado sonrío, feliz de dejar de ser el punto de atención

—A-así es...— afirmó el castaño, Draco sintió a la niña saltar en su asiento con emoción

—¿Entonces eres hijo de magos? Yo en realidad vengo de una familia _normal_, nadie había tenido magia antes de mi, así que fue una gran sorpresa cuando llego mi carta de Hogwarts, a propósito ¿a qué casa irán? leí _Historia de Hogwarts_ pero aun no entiendo mucho acerca de las casas, aunque creo que Gryffindor es la mejor opción por qué el director Dumbledore estuvo ahí pero creo que Ravenclaw tampoco está tan mal— Draco se mordió el labio tratando de no mostrar su molestia por la niña, hablaba mucho, y en voz innecesariamente alta. Aun así _supuso_ que podría ser una buena compañía escolar

—Ah, según mi papá no importa donde quedes, de todos modos estudias lo mismo que todos solo que...—Draco le dio una mirada a la niña y después a Neville que negó lentamente —Por tu _condición_ no te recomiendo Slytherin— Hermione levantó una ceja intrigada ante la actitud de ambos niños y de inmediato preguntó

—¿Slytherin? ¿Por qué?—

—Bueno, ahí van todos los... sangre pura seguidores de la tradición y a ellos-

—No les gustan los hijos de muggles— interrumpió Draco a Neville que asintió a Hermione, la niña de cabello rizado no parecía tan satisfecha con la respuesta, si algo quería decir el ceño fruncido que adornaba su mirada que paseo de Draco a Neville

—Pero eso cambiará desde este año—hizo presencia otra voz, los tres menores miraron a la puerta, todos teniendo reacciones diferentes al ver al recién llegado, Neville se removió en su lugar incómodo, Draco frunció el ceño y torció la boca mientras Hermione parpadeó analizando al niño que desgraciadamente Draco reconoció

Ahí, con ambas manos agarrándose del marco de la entrada, estaba el niño que conoció en el callejón Diagon, con la misma mirada orgullosa y molesta, vistiendo una túnica verde oscuro con una contratante camisa blanca y pantalones negros debajo, la mayoría de su cabello azabache sujeto en una coleta baja similar a la suya

—Hola—saludo y mostró una sonrisa que a Draco se le antojo creída, el invasor miro a los presentes y se detuvo en el rubio —Ah, eres tú, Draco Malfoy, hijo de mortifago— de inmediato Draco gruño, por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver que Hermione giró para verlo impresionada, no quiso saber qué cara tendría Longbottom en ese momento por lo que aun miro al niño azabache que desvió su vista de él al dueño de Trevor con diversión —Neville, hijo de _aurores_, que irónico— a pesar de la curiosidad que le produjo saber que los padres de Neville eran policías siguió viendo al niño de ojos verdes

—Se toca al entrar—masculló Draco molesto, pero el contrario se hizo el desentendido mirando a la única niña presente

—Mmn no te conozco a ti preciosa— Draco torció los labios cuando vio a Hermione sonrojarse

—S-soy Hermione Granger— contestó acomodándose un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja. El desconocido pareció pensar un poco antes de volver a hablar

—Hija de muggles mm, ven, si quieres tener una oportunidad ven conmigo— ofreció el niño tendiendole una mano a la niña, Draco quiso saltar para alejado pero Hermione lo detuvo antes

—¿Una oportunidad para qué?—pregunto ahora precavida, el azabache mostró una sonrisa coqueta sin bajar su mano

—Ser popular, demostrar que los hijos de muggles también valen, créeme que si te quedas con él— señaló a Draco que se levantó de inmediato, el niño ahora sonrió presumido —no lograrás nada, vamos, _Hermione_, te espera la grandeza— Draco apretó los labios y no dijo nada, Hermione entonces se volvió para darle una mirada, una rencorosa que le dolió, antes de levantarse y tomar su baúl, el desconocido sonrió con burla a Draco mientras ayudaba a la niña —Bienvenida— susurro cuando Hermione salió, siendo recibida por un pelirrojo que Draco no había visto antes, cuando este le miró con sus ojos azules se mostró igual de altanero que el azabache, molesto Draco se dirigió al primer intruso

—¿Y quién eres tú para decidir si soy buena compañía o no?— el niño pareció sorprendido por su pregunta, se quedó inmóvil unos segundos antes de sonreír

—Mira bien Malfoy— Draco gruño cuando el niño alejo los mechones sueltos en su frente para mostrar una cicatriz, fina de un ligero relieve en la lisa piel, el niño Malfoy sintió su garganta secarse al reconocer que era similar a un rayo, un rayo que solo podía tener…

—Harry Potter—susurró incrédulo, y entonces comprendió un poco, la actitud presumida del niño, era el jodido niño-que-vivió, a quien todo el mundo mágico le debía los días de paz actuales, el niño que un 31 de octubre eliminó al mago oscuro más temido. El niño que fácilmente podía imponer su voluntad con solo usar su nombre...

—¿Sorprendido?—preguntó presumido, y esta vez Draco tuvo que contener su lengua, no podía hundirse más —Ahora, mi papá me dijo que te diera otra oportunidad, porque tu familia suele ser… despistada cuando tiene que escoger un líder, así que...—Potter extendió nuevamente su mano, esta vez a Draco que miro la extremidad con confusión para después ver al dueño que ahora lo miraba seriamente —Conviértete en mi amigo y tendrás la oportunidad de ser más que el hijo de un _mortifago ex-convicto_— Draco miró a Potter, los ojos verdes brillando

_Entendía un poco, la actitud presumida del niño, era el jodido niño-que-vivió, a quien todo el mundo mágico le debía los días de paz actuales, el niño que un 31 de octubre eliminó al mago oscuro más temido..._

_Más que el hijo de un mortifago..._

_**Pero no era una excusa**_

_...Ex-convicto_

Era un _maldito_ niño que _creía_ que solo por eso iba a mandar como se le viniera en gana en el mundo y eso no era así, _**si**_, se le debía mucho pero no solo porque él dijera que algo era verde entonces lo sería y todos aceptarían sin rechistar, un niño no era tan omnipotente para cambiar las cosas con solo su deseo. Draco miró a Potter, con sus ojos brillando, y entonces regresó a donde estaba sentado antes de que llegara el niño-que-vivió

—Quédate con tu oportunidad, _Potter_, porque si consigo limpiar el nombre de mi familia será por mano propia y no por ser tu lamebotas— respondió cruzándose de brazos, el mencionado cerro su mano en un puño antes de sonreír tranquilamente, pero Draco pudo ver un poco de ira en esa sonrisa

—Muy bien, ya veremos si lo consigues— respondió tranquilo bajando su mano, Draco arrugó la nariz y miró a la ventana evitando ver al niño castaño, en el cuadro de cristal la vista de edificios fue cambiada por el de campos verdes y árboles, aun así Draco no le puso verdadera atención, Potter guió su vista a la esquina donde Neville estaba sentado —_Vámonos_ Neville— ordenó, Draco siguió firme mirando la ventana, resignado a quedarse solo, pero no escucho los sonidos de nadie moverse —_Neville—_ repitió Potter, curioso, el niño Malfoy miró por la esquina del ojo a Neville verlo a él, sin moverse y acariciando a Trevor en su regazo —¿Me escuchaste? Vamos— insistió Potter, Draco entonces bajó sus manos y miró a Neville que al capturar su mirada mostró una sonrisa pequeña

—Yo me quedo— contestó en voz baja, Draco escuchó un zapateo

—Ah, ok, _entendí_, espero que a tu abuela no le de un infarto cuando se _enteré_ de esto— declaró Potter antes de dar un portazo, Draco suspiró aliviado de que el niño por fin se fuera, cerró sus ojos con fuerza al igual que sus manos y entonces...

Ese niño presumido, ¿quién se creía para poder hablar tan a la ligera de su padre? ¡Y con tanto desdén! ¡No conocía a Lucius en persona ni sabía lo que había hecho todos estos años! ¿Qué clase de padres tenía Potter? ¿Acaso no le enseñaron modales? Ah sí... ¡Eran dos HOMBRES! ¡Dios o Merlín tuviera piedad de su alma estúpida! Porque todos sabían que la inteligencia venía de la parte _femenina_ ¡Y Hermione! ¡Ojalá y ese idiota de verdad cumpla su palabra! Y además ella se veía inteligente ¿¡Por qué se fue con ese niño!? ¡Ella debería de saber también que Potter no era un dios! ¿Y quién era el pelirrojo idiota? ¡A ese no le había hecho nada e igual lo miro con burla como Potter! ¿Qué diablos sucedía con el mundo mágico?

—Así que...— interrumpió la voz débil de Neville su diatriba mental, Draco abrió los ojos mirando al niño acariciar a Trevor, suspiro tratando de calmarse y espero a que el castaño continuará—¿Malfoy? Creí que habías terminado en...— Draco miró a Neville sonrojarse segundos después y supuso la línea de pensamiento del niño

—¿En un orfanato?— Longbottom se sonrojo más pero asintió —Sí, lo hice, solo que cuando sacaron a mi papá de Azkaban, él me recogió. Estuvimos viviendo en el mundo muggle— explicó mirando al castaño que solo frunció el ceño

—Oh...—susurró quedamente mirando a Trevor y acariciando su lomo, todo bajo la atenta mirada de Draco que aun pensaba en la visita del niño-estúpido-que-vivió.

Y ahora que lo pensaba _tranquilamente_, el niño parecía haber planeado esto, Draco estaba seguro de que disfruto de ponerlo en evidencia frente a Hermione y Neville pensando en que ocultaría su procedencia el mayor tiempo posible, seguramente creyó que exponerlo lo pondría entre la espalda y la pared al ser víctima de un rotundo rechazo por parte de ambos niños (y si le dolió Hermione), así cuando Potter le extendiera su oportunidad aceptaría sin dudar, _muy slytherin_, incluso aprovechó que Neville era hijo de aurores para...

—¿Conocías a Potter?—preguntó de repente, recordando que el azabache lo había llamado por su nombre de pila desde que llegó hasta que se fue, Neville levantó la vista para después volver a bajarla avergonzado

—Si… mi abuela es conocida de su _papá_, creyó que juntarme con él ayudaría a que mi magia creciera o algo así, pero él me da un poco de miedo, se parece mucho a su _padre_— Draco tuvo dudas sobre los padres de Potter, pero se abstuvo de preguntar, después de todo no importaba quienes fueran, eran unos idiotas por criar al niño-estúpido-que-vivió tan mal. En cambio se concentró en la parte de la abuela de Neville, el niño parecía triste cada vez que hablaba de su familia, el recuerdo de que Potter amenazó con decirle a la abuela de Longbottom que eligió a Draco por encima de él apareció en su mente y sintió un poco de culpa ¿no era malo que Neville se quedará con él?

—Ah… ¿Estás seguro de qué te quieres quedar? Posiblemente todos me maltraten, si te quedas _conmigo_ a ti también— susurro después de unos segundos, Neville levantó la vista para después sonreír con algo de pena y resignación

—Bueno, no creo tener más amigos ahora que le dije que no a Harry— Draco tuvo un ligero escalofrío al escuchar el nombre de Potter, pero pronto fue reemplazado por la rabia, era muy seguro de el idiota se asegurará de que todo el colegio estuviera en contra de Neville y él. Internamente se juró que trataría de proteger a Neville, el niño se había quedado con él, que posiblemente no tenía nada que ofrecerle, como Potter había dicho, aparte de marginación por su familia.

Sintió sus mejillas encenderse por la vergüenza de descubrir que el idiota había tenido razón… ¡Pero no! No se iba a rendir tan fácil, trataría de demostrar que no era su padre, que no importaba de dónde venía ni quienes eran sus padres, él sería diferente. Afirmó para sí mismo antes de ver a Neville

—Gracias— su voz salió más baja de lo que planeo, aún así Neville brinco como si le hubiera gritado

—¿Qué? ¿¡Por qué!?—

—Ser mi amigo—contestó Draco y le brindo una sonrisa al castaño, que tardó unos segundos antes de devolverle el gesto. Draco un poco más tranquilo alejó de su mente a Potter y sus juegos de serpientes para comenzar a preguntarle a Neville por el mundo mágico. El niño, al principio renuente, contesto para después ser quien le explicaba las cosas a Draco sin que este le preguntará.

Una visita del carrito de dulces, un incómodo cambio de ropa y horas después el expreso de Hogwarts llegó por fin a su destino. Draco salió conteniendo muy apenas sus brinquitos ansiosos con un Neville tímido detrás de él. Cuando ambos pisaron la estación, el rubio se maravilló con la vista de los alumnos, de varias edades, los mayores con túnicas de colores rojo, amarillo, verde o azul con los escudos de cada casa del colegio. Giro a donde Neville para sonreirle y señalar a uno de los alumnos mayores con el color y escudo de Gryffindor, el castaño solo mostró una pequeña sonrisa

Durante el viaje Draco había acordado que no iría a Slytherin, buscaría la forma de evitarlo, lo que le dejaba con las demás casas, en cambio Neville aseguro de que su abuela quería que quedara en Gryffindor, como sus padres (en algún punto Neville le contó de la ausencia de ellos), Draco no estaba seguro de si podría, pero le prometió a Neville que trataría de terminar en la casa rojo y oro de Hogwarts

—¡Los de primer año! ¡Primeros años! ¡Por aquí los de primeros años!— gritó una sombra, que cinco pasos después Draco descubrió que era un hombre, uno alto y peludo, el rubio estaba seguro de que solo podrían verse sus ojos de toda su cara, ambos niños se acercaron al hombre que después de unos minutos se dio la vuelta —Siganme— ordenó y de inmediato todos lo siguieron hasta un pequeño puerto desde donde Draco pudo tener su primera vista de Hogwarts

Pudo comprobar que las historias de su papá sobre el lugar no podían expresar todo el esplendor del edificio ¡Era un castillo! ¡Iba a estudiar en un castillo! Cuando Lucius le había explicado había creído que era un conjunto de mansiones o algo así ¡No un castillo! El hombre barbudo los hizo subir a unos botes, uno que compartió con Neville y un par de niños que parecían una versión castaña de Dudley Dursley, porque incluso la cara de idiotas era la misma

Cruzaron el lago en un silencio que dejó a Draco maravillarse un poco más con la vista exterior del castillo. Cuando llegaron al otro lado caminaron por un sendero hasta aparecer cerca de la entrada del castillo, su guía se acercó a la puerta y dio dos fuertes golpes. Unos segundos más tarde la puerta se abrió y un hombre de túnicas oscuras salió. A Draco le pareció un poco familiar, tenía piel pálida y una prominente nariz, su cabello caía en cascada a cada costado de su rostro

—Los de primer año profesor Snape—exclamó el hombre que los había guiado, Draco miró al nuevo hombre asentir antes de que el más alto desapareciera

—Si hacen el favor de seguirme— de inmediato el llamado profesor Snape se dio vuelta y las túnicas oscuras provocaron un efecto dramático, todos los niños lo siguieron por los pasillos, Draco casi gritó cuando vio a los retratos que pasaban moverse, a pesar de que Neville y su padre le habían contado de ello. El recorrido terminó cuando entraron en una pequeña habitación, el profesor Snape se detuvo y los miro a todos —Esperen aquí, la ceremonia de selección comenzará en unos momentos, espero que aprovechen este tiempo para...—su vista se detuvo en Neville, que estaba a un lado de Draco y un poco adelante del grupo. El rubio miró de inmediato a su amigo y se dio cuenta de la pequeña mancha de chocolate en su mejilla —...mejorar su aspecto—

Snape se dio vuelta y desapareció por la puerta, Draco tallo la manga de su túnica en la mejilla del castaño hasta que estuvo seguro de que no había marca alguna. Sin querer su vista divago un poco y pudo ver a Potter al otro lado de la habitación en donde estaban, con el niño pelirrojo de antes a su derecha y a su izquierda a Hermione, que miraba el suelo susurrando algo. Antes de que viera a los demás niños el profesor Snape regreso

—Siganme, en dos filas—de inmediato todos obedecieron y cuando el hombre estuvo satisfecho abrió la puerta por donde se había ido antes y los guió a través de ella, entonces Draco tuvo otro pequeño ataque emoción al ver que era el gran comedor, con las largas cuatro mesas y el techo hechizado para ver el cielo que su padre tanto le contó. Volvió a mirar a Neville que parecía igual de ilusionado. Todos se detuvieron enfrente de la mesa de profesores, donde estaba un taburete y un sombrero viejo que comenzó a cantar

Cuando terminó la canción todo el comedor aplaudió, Draco lo hizo con algo de nerviosismo antes de ver que el profesor Snape extendía un largo pergamino —Cuando los nombre, pasaran al frente, se pondrán el sombrero seleccionador y pasarán a su respectiva mesa— entonces comenzó a llamar a varios niños, por orden, en algún momento Draco tomó la mano de Neville que le devolvió el agarre con fuerza. En algunos el sombrero tardaba, en otros en seguida gritaba el nombre de la casa.

—Granger, Hermione— Draco mordió su labio cuando la castaña comenzó a caminar al frente para sentarse en el taburete, el profesor Snape le puso el sombrero, pasaron varios minutos en donde comenzaron cuchicheos, el rubio estaba seguro de que veía al sombrero hacer gestos molestos

—¡Slytherin!—gritó después, Hermione bajó y caminó a la mesa verde y plata. Draco le dio una mirada a Neville que se notaba más nervioso. Busco con la mirada a Potter y noto que lo veía con satisfacción, gruño antes de volver a ver al frente, pasaron unos cuantos más antes de

—Longbottom, Neville— Draco soltó la mano de Neville y susurro un _buena suerte_, cuando el castaño llegó al taburete se tropezó, Draco mordió el interior de su mejilla, le pusieron el sombrero y pasaron apenas unos segundos cuando este grito

—¡Gryffindor!— Neville se levantó y miró a Draco con una sonrisa, se quitó el sombrero y corrió más contento que nervioso a la mesa de los leones, Malfoy miró al frente pasar a otra niña que terminó en Ravenclaw, entonces fue su turno

—Malfoy, Draco— comenzó a caminar mirando hacia abajo, escucho algunos murmullos, se sentó en el taburete y sintió al sombrero caer sobre su cabeza

—¡Sly-

—¡NO! ¡No en Slytherin!— gritó mentalmente interrumpiendo al sombrero, incluso movió el taburete y sintió que iba a caerse

—¿Qué no? Pero si eres el siguiente Malfoy, todos y cada uno de ellos han ido a Slytherin ¿no?— Preguntó una vocecita en su cabeza, Draco se pasó la lengua por los labios

—No, yo quiero cambiar, ser diferente— respondió sinceramente y escucho unas risas en su cabeza antes de que la voz volviera

—¿estás seguro? Tu cabeza, tu mente, tu _sangre_ todo grita Slytherin ¿pero lo niegas? ¿quieres ser diferente?— preguntó el sombrero con insistencia

—por favor, donde sea menos Slytherin— rogó esperando que el sombrero comprendiera. Si sus ideas eran correctas, Potter iría a Slytherin y sería una condena terminar donde el niño-que-vivió, mucho peor

—¡Donde sea menos Slytherin! ¡Ja! si de verdad quieres ser diferente solo me queda un lugar donde ponerte...— Draco escuchó ilusionado, pasaron unos segundos de silencio antes de que escuchara al sombrero gritar —¡Gryffindor!— la luz volvió a su vista y pudo ver que el gran comedor estaba en silencio, aun así camino feliz a la mesa donde Neville le esperaba con una sonrisa

—Bienvenido—le susurro, Draco asintió mirando la selección continuar, no quiso mirar a los otros leones para que le demostraran su desagrado, tenía todo el año para ello. Varios niños después el comedor comenzó a cuchichear al escuchar

—Potter, Harry— como si fuera todo un pavo real, el niño emergió de entre los otros caminando con elegancia, cuando le pusieron el sombrero sólo pasó apenas un minuto cuando grito

—¡Slytherin!— todo el comedor estalló en gritos, algunos de apoyo y otros más en contra de la selección, aun así la casa plata y verde aplaudió con toda la emoción que pudo, Draco miró confundido a todos, el director tuvo que levantarse para calmar a todos y la selección continuará.

—¿Por qué todos se alteraron?—preguntó en un susurro a Neville que le miro confundido unos segundos antes de parecer recordar algo y murmurar un _muggle, _Draco levantó una ceja sospechoso pero el castaño negó

—Los padres de Potter eran de Gryffindor, al igual que yo, todos esperaban que fuera un león— explicó entre susurros, Draco asintió antes de volver a la selección donde supo que el pelirrojo, segundón de Potter, se llamaba Ron Weasley y al igual que su patrón, terminó en Slytherin donde un par de pelirrojos lo recibieron con silbidos

Después de unas palabras locas del director la cena comenzó donde Draco conversó con Neville, en algún punto Seamus Finnigan comenzó a charlar con ellos antes de que viniera un muchacho pelirrojo, que a Draco le recordó mucho a Weasley, y lo apartara sin sutileza de ellos, le dijo algo en el oído a Finnigan y entonces este se puso a hablar con otros muchachos. Fue entonces que Malfoy supo que comenzaba su verdadera prueba con todo en contra: separar la imagen que tenían de su padre de la de él.


	5. Clases y Escobas

Cuando Draco cumplió los siete años, su padre comenzó a contarle de Hogwarts. Un colegio mágico, el más importante de Gran Bretaña, le contaba de la magia que bailaba en cada pasillo, las clases, los jardines, la impresionante biblioteca, y por sobre todo le hablaba de la comodidad de los dormitorios de Slytherin que solo eran compartidos en pareja, mientras que en las demás casas era con cuatro o hasta cinco estudiantes, Draco solía reírse de esto, pero con lo demás construyó la ilusión de que cuando llegara a Hogwarts, no querría irse otra vez. Su padre había apoyado su idea.

_Ahora le parecía ridícula_

Dos semanas, _solo_ dos semanas, y Draco ya quería que llegara diciembre para poder volver a su hogar y mantenerse lejos de ese lugar para un descanso, porque de verdad tenía a todo el colegio en contra. Comenzando con Gryffindor, todos en _su_ casa _**(¡SU PROPIA CASA!)**_ lo evitaban como la peste, no lo querían tener cerca, incluso habían cambiado la contraseña de la entrada para que Draco no pudiera entrar a los dormitorios en la tarde y solo una hora antes del toque de queda volvían a la contraseña original. Ese era el mensaje de _"No te queremos cerca"_ por parte de la casa en general.

Los de su año, se dedicaban a hacerlo perderse en los pasillos, Percy Weasley, hermano mayor del otro idiota, era prefecto y había dicho que todos los primeros serían guiados a sus clases la primera semana para no perderse, entonces decidieron salir antes de tiempo y dejar a Draco buscar por sí mismo las clases en el castillo, haciéndolo llegar tarde y ser regañado junto con Neville, que desde el principio no se separó de él. Incluso en una ocasión terminaron en el pasillo del tercer piso que estaba prohibido y con un regaño por parte de Filch, el conserje que no les creyó nada que estaban perdidos y los acusó de querer entrar adrede.

Lo peor eran sus compañeros de cuarto, como bien le había dicho su padre, en Gryffindor se compartía cuarto, y era con otros tres compañeros, Seamus Finnigan y Dean Thomas eran sus otros dos compañeros además de Neville, y eran… irritantes, Finnigan solía ignorarlo, tal vez porque no lo trato mal los primeros minutos que tuvieron de conversación en el banquete de bienvenida, en cambio Dean cada que tenía oportunidad, que era todas las mañanas y noches desde que llegaron, lo empujaba y soltaba insultos, algunas veces lograba hacer a Finnigan caer bajo presión para que también lo insultara.

Fuera de Gryffindor, Draco quería ser invisible, todos lo señalaban y cuchicheaban rumores acerca de él, y debido a eso su buena popularidad cayó más al fondo de lo que ya estaba, incluso con los hijos de muggles que se acababan de enterar de todo, muchos creían que había puesto a Neville bajo _imperio_ y solo por eso era el único que se juntaba con él. Otros, que solo había venido a Hogwarts para matar a Potter en venganza por haber derrotado a su señor, y aunque _**sí **_quería matar a Potter no era por eso. También se decía que su padre solo había salido de Azkaban para matar a su esposa y por eso nadie sabía nada de Narcissa Black desde hace siete años, otros más decían que la tenían secuestrada y algunos que en realidad fue Draco quien la mató. Y el rumor que se llevaba el trofeo era que él, en realidad no era él, si no que era el Señor Oscuro disfrazado del hijo de mortifago debido a un ritual de magia negra que Lucius llevó a cabo para resucitar al Lord.

Este último había nacido después de la primera clase de Pociones doble con los Slytherin donde el profesor Snape lo sometió a un interrogatorio sobre ingredientes que apenas y pudo responder solo porque los libros que su padre tenía de la materia eran los únicos que podía entender y que le gustaban más junto a los de criaturas mágicas. Al final, molesto y decepcionado, el profesor Snape arremetió con un comentario burlón de su vida en el mundo muggle que hizo a los Slytherin reír, sobre todo a Potter, y que Draco respondió con uno mordaz sobre su relación con el señor oscuro que hizo a Gryffindor perder veinte puntos por insolencia y hundirlo más de lo que ya estaba. Cuando salieron de clases Potter le dio su primera paliza junto con Ron Weasley mientras Neville gritaba por ayuda que nadie le brindó, el enfrentamiento terminó con Percy Weasley pasando por ahí y asignándoles a los tres detención. Aunque Draco con un par de días más que las dos serpientes, cosa que logró hacerlo enojar.

La sorpresa inicial de que el niño-que-vivió era una serpiente fue eclipsada por su selección en Gryffindor, así que la atención indeseada fue para él mientras que Potter hacía de las suyas, que radica principalmente en molestar a Draco en los pasillos y lucirse en las clases con los primeros lugares que compartía con Hermione, que siempre estaba detrás de Potter con la mirada gacha. En esos momentos el rubio agradece que solo compartiera clases de Pociones con los Slytherin.

Su apoyo para hacerle frente a toda la situación, además de Neville, eran las cartas de Lucius, que eran frecuentes. Ares, a pesar de su temperamento era responsable y rápido, claro que arremetía contra el plato de Draco cuando entregaba el correo cada mañana pero por lo demás era como cualquier lechuza. Su padre le contaba de su aburrido día en el trabajo y de las visitas que le hacían los vecinos en nombre de Draco para asegurarse de que estaba bien. También le contaba de sus salidas con Richard a ver partidos de fútbol en un restaurante. Era en esas cartas que se daba cuenta del gran beneficio que fue vivir en el mundo muggle lejos del mundo mágico los años anteriores. Su padre permanecía tranquilo en su vida mientras que él peleaba contra un mundo estudiantil mágico que se creía lo primero que le decían, y los profesores no hacían nada.

Dejo la carta que tenía en sus manos para ver a la mesa de profesores, en una esquina estaba Rubeus Hagrid, el mitad gigante que los recibió en el andén, bebía de un tarro, le seguían varios lugares vacíos hasta llegar a la profesora McGonagall, jefa de su casa y tal vez la única neutral con su procedencia, que hablaba con el profesor Flitwick, el único contento con él por su inteligencia y habilidad. Después estaba el director que comía mirando a la mesa de Slytherin. Draco creía que estaba loco desde el banquete de bienvenida, pero aun asi le debía la vida, había sido quien intercedió por su padre en Azkaban y logró sacarlo, pero eso no quitaba que había dicho como si nada que uno de los pasillos estaba prohibido a menos que quisieran morir, mantendría su opinión sobre Albus Dumbledore en espera para formalizarse. Después del director estaba sentado el profesor Snape, que después de su primera clase se dedicó a ignorarlo, escuchando algo que el profesor Quirrell, el único que le tenía miedo, aunque el profesor de defensa posiblemente le tenía miedo incluso a su propia sombra, le explicaba en medio de tartamudeos.

Volvió la vista a su plato de waffles y suspiro con cansancio, no podía comer muy bien sin sentir dolor en su mejilla adolorida. Sintió la mirada de alguien y al levantar la vista pudo ver al director verlo, no supo si sonreír era adecuado, pero mantuvo la mirada unos segundos, antes de sentirse algo incómodo y ver su plato de nuevo, volteó a donde estaba Neville defendiendo su desayuno de Ares, un asiento después estaba Percy Weasley cuchicheando con los demás dándole la espalda, una niña de primero lo miro y de inmediato le dijo a Percy que se giró a verlo, encontró sus ojos azules antes de que se girará y cubriera con su cuerpo a la niña.

Draco suspiro.

Sentía que la situación lo estaba sobrepasando.

·· ¡Hey, Malfoy! ··

·· Capítulo 5 ··

La mañana del segundo sábado encontró a Draco durmiendo en su cama después de haberse quedado muy entrada la noche haciendo la tarea de Pociones, que se reducía a un ensayo de diez pulgadas sobre ingredientes. El pequeño rubio había dedicado el tiempo que no podía entrar a los dormitorios a estar en la biblioteca estudiando, haciendo a Draco uno de los estudiantes más sobresalientes en clases, afirmando más que era el señor oscuro en vez de un simple niño de once años que estudia.

Malfoy se acomodo en sus sábanas cuando la puerta del dormitorio se abrió de golpe y por ella entró Neville gritando.

—¡Draco! ¡Despierta! ¡Tienes que ayudarme! ¡Draco! —Lentamente y con un poco de mal humor, Draco abrió los ojos y se sentó en su cama, somnoliento. Frunció el ceño y le dio una mirada a habitación, no se sorprendió de estar solo junto con Neville, volvió su mirada al niño y bostezo

—¿Qué sucede?—preguntó estirando los brazos sin notar que Neville se acariciaba las manos con nerviosismo

—Es el jueves, Draco— gimió el niño mientras que el rubio se levantaba y caminaba a su baúl con la intención de tomar su uniforme para entrar al baño y tomarse una ducha —¡El jueves! Solo faltan cinco días, no estoy preparado para esto— Draco miró a su amigo confundido, se acercó al castaño y lo tomó de los hombros

—Oye—susurro llamando la atención del niño —Tranquilo Neville, si no me dices que sucede no puedo ayudarte— explicó con sencillez, Longbottom asintió antes de alejarse y sentarse en la cama de Draco

—Cuando baje a la sala, en el tablero apareció una nota, la primera clase de vuelo es el jueves— el mayor de ambos levanto una ceja intrigado

—¿Clase de vuelo?—

—Si, volar en las escobas Draco, y tenemos la clase con Slytherin—Malfoy torció la boca para nada contento.

Regreso a su tarea de buscar su uniforme en su baúl mientras susurraba —ahí va mi buen humor— encontró el uniforme y cerro el baúl justo a tiempo para escuchar a Neville suspirar —¿Y por qué es tan malo? Yo creo que es fascinante el poder volar en escoba— pregunto interesado por lo afligido que se notaba el castaño

—Mi abuela nunca me dejo subir a una escoba, ya sabes, mi torpeza, y ahora tendré que volar en una, posiblemente tenga una caída o la escoba ni siquiera se levante del suelo—Draco no negó ni aceptó nada, después de todo Neville si tenía cierta mala suerte que lo hacía tener accidentes de todo tipo, aunque lo atribuía a miedo o falta de atención, como las veces en que casi hace explotar sus pociones por no seguir las instrucciones del pizarrón al pie de la letra, si no fuera porque Draco es su compañero de mesa desde hace mucho que Neville hubiera terminado en la enfermería

—No creo, seguramente las escobas tendrán un hechizo para evitar caídas—tranquilizó Draco, esperando que de verdad fuera una realidad. Neville volvió a suspirar en cuanto su mejor amigo se encerró en el baño. El jueves iba a morir

· | · | · | · | · | ·

—¿Esa es la cabaña de Hagrid, no?— Draco asintió con pereza, Neville murmuró algo sobre el tamaño de la estructura y volvió a concentrarse en su trabajo mientras que el rubio continuaba con su lectura.

Ambos estaban en los jardines sentados debajo de un árbol, alejados de todos los estudiantes que merodeaban por ahí. Draco leía uno de los libros que había traído de la colección de su padre, de transformaciones, luego de darse cuenta de que había terminado toda la tarea pendiente, en tanto Neville trataba de hacer el ensayo de Pociones

—Mira, el calamar gigante está cerca de la superficie— y por trataba, se refería a darle un poco de atención a lo que hacía. Draco se dio cuenta de que Neville solía distraerse con su ambiente, en donde fuera, si ambos estaban en la biblioteca se entretenía mirando a Madame Pince acomodar los libros, o mirando que alumnos entraban y cuales salían, si estaban en los jardines miraba a las aves o alumnos, siempre existía algo que ver, y si no lo había Neville trata de hacer plática, pero al final era lo mismo, procrastinar —¿Eso es un perro?— Draco rodó los ojos cerrando su libro

—Neville si no continuas con tu ensayo, ento-

Pero Draco no termino de hablar cuando el niño de cabello castaño se levanto de golpe y dejando tiradas sus cosas corrió al lago, Draco se levantó de su lugar para ver porqué su amigo había salido corriendo, un perro negro, grande, estaba cerca de la orilla del lago, ladrando a algo en el agua, sin notar que el calamar se acercaba por el otro lado. Neville en cuando llegó jalo al perro a tiempo para que uno de los tentáculos saliera del agua y mojó la orilla y el lugar donde antes estaba el perro

—¡Neville!—gritó acercándose y jalando a su amigo y al perro lejos de la orilla donde aún podían alcanzarlos los tentáculos del calamar, cuando Draco sintió que ya estaban lejos soltó a Neville que fue a parar al suelo junto con el perro que no había hecho nada para evitar que lo arrastraran, Malfoy se tomó un tiempo para respirar antes de regresar al árbol y tomar como pudo las cosas de su amigo y suyas para comenzar a correr a donde estaba el niño Longbottom aun en el suelo con el perro en sus brazos, cuando llego dejo todo en el suelo para verlo de pies a cabeza —¿estás bien?— preguntó mirándolo con cierto temor, casi podía jurar que con la suerte que tenía Neville ese pequeño acto le habría provocado heridas graves, grande fue su alivio al no ver nada rojo además de la tunica y corbata del niño

—Si… creó que él también— señaló acariciando al perro, Draco suspiró y asintió para dejarse caer a un lado de Neville para mirar al perro —¿De quién será? No lo había visto antes— preguntó primero su amigo, él solo se levanto de hombros antes de ver al perro tirarse en el pasto y dar vuelta para quedar con la panza arriba, Draco sonrió antes de acercarse y agacharse para comenzar a acariciarlo

—¿De donde eres, eh? ¿qué cosa hace un perro tan bonito como tú aquí?— susurró con el tono cariñoso que usaba en pantuflas comenzando a rascarle el lomo y la panza, Neville rió al ver al perro retorcerse para que Draco rascara más lugares, pronto se unió a su amigo y entre ambos comenzaron a jugar con el can que se dejó mimar por los niños

Tan entretenidos como estaban no notaron a nadie acercarse ni ver incrédulo la escena hasta que el perro negro pudo olfatear un olor conocido para después levantarse y correr en dirección a la nueva presencia, Draco borró su sonrisa hasta que miró al intruso, como venía haciendo desde que llegó a Hogwarts cada vez que alguien extraño se acercaba, mientras que Neville se mantuvo nervioso —Hola Hagrid. Parece que también le agradas— murmuró bajito mientras que el mitad gigante asintió mirando sospechoso a Draco que bajo la mirada

—Ciertamente, Neville, Fang es mío— respondió mirando a ambos niños, había buscado a Fang para darle de comer pero al no encontrarlo merodeando cerca de la cabaña comenzó a buscarlo, su sorpresa fue muy grande al verlo jugar con Draco Malfoy cerca del lago junto con Neville, ciertamente el niño estaba causando muchas noticias en Hogwarts desde que el ciclo empezó comenzando por su selección en Gryffindor. Hagrid había pensando en planes malvados de Slytherin para acercarse a Harry Potter como la causa, pero verlo jugar con Fang como cualquier niño normal fue… raro. Incluso por un momento recordó a un adolescente de cabello más largo que el de Draco con túnicas verdes y sonrisa presumida.

—Oh— susurró Neville mirando al perro —Es agradable—

—Si, lo es—contestó Hagrid mirando a ambos niños con detenida atención, en medio del espeso silencio Draco se levantó de su lugar y recogió sus cosas para irse con un simple ademán como despedida para el gigante, Neville se levantó de inmediato y recogió su arruinado ensayo de Pociones y despidiéndose del gigante y el can corrió detrás de Malfoy.

Hagrid los vio irse y una pequeña duda de si el niño Malfoy era o no una serpiente rastrera igual que su padre surgió en su mente. Después la desechó ¿qué se podría esperar de un niño cuidado por un mortífago? Regañandose así mismo por pensar cosas raras regreso a su cabaña con Fang siguiéndolo.

Cuando Draco y Neville llegaron a la biblioteca ninguno de los mencionó el incidente. Principalmente Neville temía decir algo que hiciera sentir mal al niño Malfoy; toda su infancia su abuela se había encargado de decirle que los mortífagos y quién tú sabes habían sido los culpables de que sus padres estuvieran enfermos y que eso los convertía en personas malas que buscaban el placer lastimado a la gente buena. Cuando su carta de Hogwarts llegó entonces todos le dijeron que tuviera cuidado con los Slytherin y con los hijos de mortífagos, porque eran peligrosos, mentirosos y un montón de cosas más, también que se mantuviera cerca de Harry. Pero ve a Draco a los ojos y aunque sabe que es hijo de Lucius Malfoy, sabe que él no es igual a su padre, ¿si no por qué estaba fuera de Slytherin? ¿Por qué evitaba responder a las agresiones que todo Hogwarts le hacía? Y más aún ¿por qué lo defendía? A él, un miedoso niño, quería a Draco, y lo admiraba, así que tenía cuidado de mencionar las lecciones de su abuela, para no incomodar a su único amigo.

Draco por su lado se permitió ahogarse un poco más en su agonía personal, saber que todo el mundo le odiaba le daba un poco de tristeza. Así que se dedico mejor a leer su libro en vez de pensar cosas que todos los días vivía y que le faltaba vivir hasta que esas benditas vacaciones llegarán, era mejor estudiar que pensar idioteces.

· | · | · | · | · | ·

El jueves llegó más rápido de lo que Neville esperaba, Draco lo vio ese día levantarse como se ve a alguien caminar a la horca, aunque no había visto a ninguno, podía intuir que se veía igual de pálido y asustado que su amigo Longbottom, y aunque había tratado de tranquilizarlo diciéndole los pocos consejos que su propio padre le había dicho antes de ir a Hogwarts sobre volar en escoba, lo vio ponerse más pálido a medida que las clases avanzaban y la hora para ir a la lección de vuelo se acercaba cada vez más, a la hora del almuerzo fue el punto culminante donde Neville definitivamente se negaba comer algo

—Pero no puedes ir sin comer nada—alegó Draco a su amigo castaño preocupado porque al final cayera de su escoba por un desmayo por falta de alimento, Neville de inmediato comenzó a negar rápidamente con la cabeza

—No puedo Draco, temo que si llego a comer algo voy a vomitar—respondió dándole una mirada temible al plato de las piernas de pollo, el rubio suspiro pensando en una forma de alentar a su amigo a comer

—¿Preparado para tu funeral Longbottom?— Potter apareció con su séquito alrededor, Draco despertó de sus pensamientos para darle una mirada al trío, torció los labios cuando miró a Hermione detrás del azabache, con la mirada hacia abajo, el rencor lo invadió y se adelantó a responder

—En realidad esperaba el tuyo, Potter— contestó mordaz al niño, este se giró a él con burla dándole una mirada de complicidad al pelirrojo a su derecha

—Yo he volado desde los seis años, pero… ¿Sabrás mucho de volar tú, no Malfoy? Seguramente tu padre pudo haber robado una escoba en todos estos años—Weasley rió mientras Hermione simplemente bajaba más la cabeza, Draco sintió sus mejillas arder al momento en que se levantó para poder responder, sin embargo como si oliera la pelea venidera la profesora McGonagall apareció

—Señor Potter, ¿qué hace aquí?—pregunto firme mirando a las tres serpientes, Draco se dejó caer en su asiento mirando al azabache responder con una sonrisa pequeña que hasta el podía considerar amistosa si fuera porque lo escucho antes ser mordaz, por dentro grito de frustración ante la actuación de la serpiente

—Pasaba a saludar, profesora— McGonagall simplemente asintió pero no se movió, Potter miró a Neville y Draco se removió en el asiento —Suerte en la lección, Longbottom— se dio la media vuelta y se fue, con Weasley y Hermione siguiéndolo de cerca, Draco miró a Neville ponerse más pálido y el rencor apareció, sabía que el propósito de la víbora esa era alterar más a Neville, después de todo él sabía de la paranoia de la abuela Longbottom y lo descuidado que era su amigo castaño, se mordió el labio antes de ver la túnica verde por debajo de la mesa, de inmediato una idea acudió a él

—Profesora McGonagall—llamó a la profesora que apenas comenzaba a moverse a la mesa de profesores, de inmediato se encontró con los ojos severos y firmes de la educadora pero no se dejó intimidar, no mucho al menos —¿Nos daría algunos consejos para evitar caernos de nuestras escobas mientras volemos? Ninguno de los dos ha volado antes— la educadora parpadeó y miró a Neville

—¿Nunca ha volado antes, señor Longbottom?— pregunto al castaño que solo se dedicó a ponerse más pálido, la profesora suspiro antes de ver a ambos amigos —Solo puedo decirles que la profesora Hooch es muy rápida en su escoba, si alguno llega a caer, ella fácilmente puede alcanzarlos... — Draco suspiró algo decepcionado y miró a Neville que también parecía que esperaba algo más de ayuda —sin embargo...— Draco brinco al ver que la profesora se había sentado frente a ellos y no se había ido como pensó que haría —Debo decirles, señor Longbottom y Malfoy, que tener miedo cuando suban a su escoba es un error muy costoso, según sé es como subir a un pegaso, si tienes miedo de hacerlo entonces el animal lo sentirá y te considerará indigno de el y te tumbara, aunque la escoba no los tire directamente si desobedece y puede ser muy peligroso, pero piensen en esto, estarán volando y sentirán el viento en su rostro, probarán una vez más los placeres que la magia puede otorgar— Draco miró a la profesora con admiración brillando en los ojos, ella le dio una mirada antes de ver a Neville —así que si quiere disfrutar de su viaje en escoba, señor Longbottom, le sugiero que se calme, ya verá que los nervios o el miedo serán momentáneos— la profesora McGonagall se levantó de su asiento, antes de que se fuera Draco soltó su duda

—¿Usted sabe volar profesora?— preguntó con genuina curiosidad, la educadora giro para verlo con una sonrisa brillante

—Como todo mago y bruja, señor Malfoy—contestó antes de girarse y llegar a la mesa de profesores, Draco miró a Neville y aunque seguía pálido y algo distraído, estaba comiendo un poco de macarrones, y eso le bastó un poco. Almorzaron en silencio y cuando fue hora ambos se levantaron de la mesa para ir a los jardines.

Cuando llegaron al lugar de la lección los Slytherin ya estaban ahí, todos con sus miradas prepotentes y sonrisas maliciosas. Draco por un momento se imagino ahí, en medio de todos esos, con sus túnicas verdes y acciones doble moralistas, incluso pensó en que tal vez, si aún hubiera sido Draco Malfoy, el heredero de la fortuna de su apellido, hubiera sido amigo de Potter o compinche como Weasley, un escalofrío se presentó en su espalda al tiempo que llegaba la profesora y los demás Gryffindor

—Buenos días clase, ¿qué están esperando? ¿una invitación? Vamos, cada uno al costado de una escoba— Draco y Neville caminaron a las escobas que estaban alineadas en dos filas, una frente a la otra, ambos procurando no terminar enfrente del trío de plata —Ahora levanten su mano sobre la escoba y griten ¡arriba!— de inmediato hubo un coro de órdenes, la escoba de Draco saltó de inmediato a su mano mientras que la de Neville tardo un poco más, ambos se sonrieron antes de que, con curiosidad, el rubio le diera una mirada a los demás

La escoba de Potter había volado a su mano a la primer orden al igual que la de Weasley, en cambio la escoba de Hermione no hacía otra cosa más que rodar en el suelo, Draco gruño cuando ambos idiotas comenzaron a burlarse de ella —Ahora, todos monten su escoba— todos obedecieron y uno por uno la profesora Hooch comenzó a corregir su postura, Draco se sintió realizado cuando le dijeron a Potter que no había estado montando de manera correcta su escoba todo este tiempo

—Cuando dé la señal, darán un golpe al suelo, se elevarán un par de metros y volverán al suelo ¿entendido? Uno… Dos...— pero antes del tres una escoba sobresalió de la fila de Slytherin, Draco pasó saliva cuando vio a Hermione elevarse, la profesora le ordenó que bajara pero la escoba se elevaba más, Draco estaba por volar en su ayuda cuando la escoba de la castaña comenzó a enderezarse y ¡Pum!

—¡Hermione!— escuchó a Neville gritar a su lado y ambos corrieron a donde la niña había caído, la profesora ya estaba ahí ayudando a levantarla, Draco ayudo un poco nervioso por lastimarla y casi se pone a llorar junto con ella que soltaba pequeños sollozos y confirmaba a la profesora que se había lastimado la muñeca

—Gracias señor Malfoy— susurró la profesora cuando Hermione quedó de pie —Voy a llevar a la señorita Granger a la enfermería, los quiero a todos tocando el suelo, si hay algún valiente sobre su escoba en el aire haré que lo expulsen antes de que pueda decir Quidditch— Draco miró a la profesora desaparecer con Hermione en el pasillo, sintió a Neville poner una mano en su hombro y le entregó su escoba, la misma que había tirado en cuanto había ido a ayudar a la profesora Hooch, fue entonces que los demás sonidos que no sabía que había bloqueado llegaron a sus oídos, risas

—¿Vieron lo asustada que estaba? Por algo a los sangre sucia no los deberían dejar entrar a Hogwarts— Draco giró ante el último comentario y de verdad quiso golpear a Potter que solo se rió del comentario que Weasley había soltado en vez de defender a la castaña

—Oh, miren—la atención de todos llegó al artefacto en la mano de Potter, Draco parpadeó cuando el camafeo brillo por la luz que recibía del sol, de inmediato el azabache lo abrió e hizo una mueca— ¿Fotografías sin movimiento? Que clase de trabajo barato le hicieron a Granger— los Slytherin rieron y cuando Draco vio el ademán de Potter de meter el collar en su bolsillo no pudo contenerse más

—Damelo Potter, no te pertenece—la mirada verde se cruzó con la suya y la burla floreció

—Tampoco a ti, Malfoy ¿o acaso la quieres para poder venderla una vez regreses a tu casa?— Weasley fue el más escandaloso de todos los Slytherin que rieron, Draco molesto avanzó pero una mano en su brazo lo detuvo

—No, Draco, no vale la pena— escucho a Neville murmurar, detrás de él, y aunque quería calmarse para no tener más problemas, la mirada prepotente de Potter lo obligaba a contestar

—Si, hazle caso al idiota de Neville— y entonces se arrojó al azabache que en respuesta subió a su escoba —Vamos Malfoy, si tanto lo quieres ven a buscarlo— provocó arrojando el collar al aire, Draco de inmediato montó en la escoba y se elevó escuchando quedamente la advertencia de la profesora en su cabeza

—Damela Potter o te tiro de la escoba—advirtió con seriedad, sin embargo el azabache seguía mirándolo con burla

—No creo que siquiera me puedas alcanzar, hijo de mortífago—Y lo siguiente que Draco supo es que ya estaba siguiendo a Potter por el aire, el niño daba giros inesperados de arriba a abajo pero la furia de Malfoy y el gran deseo por tirarlo de la escoba le hizo seguirlo en cada uno de ellos, justo cuando estaba a menos de un metro de poder tomar la túnica, Potter giro de imprevisto y consiguió poner distancia entre ambos, Draco se detuvo a tomar aire y miró al azabache detenerse, una sensación extraña llegó a él cuando vio al otro sonreír triunfante —Si tanto lo quieres... — extendió el camafeo de la cadena, Draco miró hacia abajo y se sorprendió de que estuvieran a una gran altura, de inmediato vio otra vez a Potter y entendió lo que quería hacer antes de que abriera la mano —… ve por él— y el camafeo cayó

Sin pensar mucho se dejó caer en picada con la escoba, apenas viendo el objeto por el brillo que daba por el reflejo del sol, y aunque de reojo podía ver el suelo verde de los jardines acercarse se concentró en tomar el collar, estiró la mano y la cerró, de inmediato jalo la escoba hacia arriba y un ligero golpe se sintió en la parte trasera cuando las ramitas de la escoba alcanzaron el suelo. Jadeando abrió su mano y pudo ver el camafeo, suspiro aliviado antes de regresar a donde la demás clase lo esperaba, se sorprendió cuando los niños de Gryffindor comenzaron a hacerle fiesta, miro interrogante a Neville que sonriendo levantó los hombros para después aplaudir

—¡Señor Malfoy!—

—¡Señor Potter!—

Y todo se detuvo, el grupo de niños se dividió para mostrar a la profesora McGonagall y al profesor Snape, sintió detrás de él que alguien se acercaba y al ver de reojo notó que era Potter, con el cabello alborotado y las túnicas chuecas con la respiración algo irregular, los profesores llegaron frente a ellos y Draco temió por un momento que les gritaran por la seriedad en la cara del profesor Snape

—Sígame, señor Malfoy—ordeno la profesora McGonagall y de inmediato Draco obedeció

—Está perdido señor Potter—escucho que dijo por debajo el profesor Snape cuando pasó por su lado. Asustado pensó en lo idiota que había sido por desobedecer a la profesora Hooch, seguramente la profesora McGonagall ahora lo llevaría a las habitación para que recogiera por sus cosas y después expulsarlo, que era justo sobre todo porque Draco levantaba problemas por todo, comenzando por su familia, aunque sí lo recordaba bien era lo que quería ¿no? Si lo expulsaban regresaría al mundo muggle y entonces se volvería uno de ellos, estudiaría en una secundaria muggle normal después en una Universidad y luego tendría un trabajo muggle y viviría alejado del mundo mágico hasta que tuviera hijos y entonces a ellos también les harían Bullying, ahora por ser nietos de un mortífago y…

—… Al señor Wood—Draco parpadeó y miró desorientado su alrededor, se habían detenido frente a un salón, Draco miró a la profesora que le dio una mirada comprensiva que lo confundió más —Aunque no perdonó que haya desobedecido, y que tendrás una semana de detención limpiando el cuarto de trofeos, sé que debo de darle crédito a quien se lo merece— Draco volvió a parpadear y entonces se les unió un Gryffindor mayor que salió del salón, el rubio lo miro confundido mientras que McGonagall sonreía con emoción —señor Wood, encontré a su buscador—

Y entonces ocurrieron varias cosas en poco tiempo, Draco se puso pálido y nervioso mirando al llamado Wood que le miro con sorpresa y cautela mientras que McGonagall explicaba lo sucedido en la lección de vuelo, que había visto desde la ventana de su oficina que daba directamente a los jardines, con una rapidez poco común en ella y casi sin respirar aire.

Cuando Wood dijo que le haría una prueba el sábado para reafirmar lo que McGonagall le había dicho después de que Draco le enseñara el camafeo que había atrapado, Malfoy sospecho que no iba a ser expulsado.

· | · | · | · | · | ·

Regresar a la torre y poder entrar fue una sorpresa para Draco tanto como las miradas de admiración que recibió en su camino a la habitación por parte de sus compañeros de casa. Sobra decir que incluso sintió un poco de miedo cuando un par de niños que iban en su grado le alagaron su forma de volar, así que cuando encontró a Neville en la habitación tenía muchas dudas en su cabeza pero su amigo castaño habló primero

—¿Seguro que no habías volado antes, Draco?— el rubio de inmediato asintió

—Te juro que no, Neville, simplemente pensé que quería alcanzar a Potter y por eso hice todas esas vueltas—contesto dejándose caer en su cama, recordando las palabras de la profesora contando todas las maniobras que le había visto hacer y que ni siquiera había sido consciente de haber hecho por seguir al estúpido-niño-que-vivió

—¿Entonces… Te van a castigar?— pregunto precavido Neville pero Draco le mostró una sonrisa

—Si, tengo una semana de detención— Neville miró confundido a su feliz amigo, sospechando que estuviera castigado y contento —pero también tengo un puesto en el equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor— Neville abrió la boca y Draco se tomo la libertad de reír por el gesto gracioso

—P-pero eso no es posible, Draco, los primeros años no pueden ser parte del equipo...— Neville se detuvo cuando Draco se levantó de la cama emocionado y comenzó a explicarle lo que pasó después de que McGonagall se lo había llevado de los jardines y fueron a buscar a Wood, el capitán del equipo y como este había aceptado a Malfoy con la condición de probarlo el sábado, Draco estaba emocionado porque aunque había estado algo distraído si se había sentido bien volar en la escoba

—Bueno… entonces Harry te va a odiar más—susurro su amigo unos segundos después de que Draco terminará su relato, el rubio lo miro interrogante y entonces Neville procedió a explicar —Después de que te fuiste el profesor Snape le dio un mes de castigo a Harry, estaba muy molesto, y no le importó que estuviéramos ahí, le quitó a Slytherin diez puntos, además dudo que se ponga feliz cuando sepa que vas a jugar en el equipo— Malfoy suspiró sorprendido, al parecer a Snape no le había hecho mucha gracia lo que hizo Potter, tenía suerte de que el profesor de Pociones no fuera el jefe de casa de Gryffindor

—Pero supongo que se lo merecía—comentó Draco un poco feliz por el castigo de Potter por ser un cretino con… —Hermione— susurro recordando que tenía el camafeo de la niña aún en el bolsillo —Vamos Neville, tengo que darle el camafeo a Hermione— el castaño asintió y ambos salieron de la habitación, cuando iban en las escaleras se toparon a Seamus que le dio una mirada apenada a Draco

—Malfoy— llamó cuando el rubio le iba a dar vuelta, el mencionado se detuvo y espero —Yo… Quiero pedirte perdón, por lo que te dije, me… Me deje llevar por lo que me dijeron de ti y lo que me dijeron de… Potter, no debí de guiarme por ellos cuando me trataste bien desde el principio— Draco suspiró y miró al niño y después a Neville que se levantó de hombros

—Esta bien, Finnigan—contesto con algo de precaución mirando al niño que suspiro con algo de alivio, aunque le tenía cierto rencor decidió darle el beneficio de la duda, después de todo no podía culpar al niño del todo por la poca tolerancia que le tenían a su padre —Ahora, Neville y yo tenemos algo que hacer así que...— trato de avanzar pero Seamus volvió a detenerlo

—También venía a decirte que una niña te esta buscando, Granger, la Slytherin, está afuera del retrato—

—Gracias, Seamus— contestó continuando con su camino a la entrada, cuando estaba por salir dio una mirada atrás para ver que Neville le seguía, una vez lo confirmo abrió el retrato y salió, Hermione estaba recargada en la pared mirando el suelo, Draco buscó su muñeca herida y confundido encontró la mano normal, sin vendas ni nada

—¿No fuiste a la enfermería?— preguntó llamando la atención de la niña que tenía los ojos rojos y mentalmente Draco se golpeo por lo agresiva que escucho su pregunta. Hermione levantó su mano herida y la movió

—La enfermera la curó con un hechizo, dolió un poco pero ya está mejor— respondió aun moviendo la mano comprobando que ya estaba bien, Draco suspiró tranquilo antes de tomar la mano de la niña que dio un pequeño brinquito

—Me alegra que estés bien— murmuró acercando la mano a su frente sin notar que las mejillas de Hermione se ponían rojas y Neville con cuidado y en silencio entraba a la sala común otra vez, algo incómodo y cohibido por la escena

Draco realmente se sintió aliviado de ver a la niña bien. Era extraño considerando que ella lo había rechazado por irse con Potter, pero siendo directos cualquiera se iría con el héroe de guerra que con el hijo de un enemigo. Aún así, Draco sentía cierto apego a Hermione, posiblemente porque fue la segunda niña mágica con la que habló después de entrar al tren y la tercera en conocer, o porque ambos eran algo similares, ambos viniendo del mundo muggle ignorantes del mundo mágico, más ella que el, y siendo primeros lugares en las clases pasándose las tardes en la biblioteca, Draco la había visto en sus obligadas estancias en el lugar leyendo infinidad de libros.

—Yo, venía a agradecerte por ayudarme a levantarme y por mi… Camafeo, la profesora Hooch dijo que tú lo tenías— comentó Hermione unos momentos después de que Draco en medio de su reflexión bajara la mano de la niña pero sin soltarla, como respuesta a sus palabras Malfoy endureció la mirada y Hermione olvido lo avergonzada que se sentía

—¿Por qué estas con Potter, Hermione?—pregunto el rubio mirando los ojos castaños de la niña que suspiro y bajó la mirada

—Solo vine por mi camafeo, Malfoy—repitió alejando su mano de la de Draco que se sintió algo herido por el gesto, metió su mano en el bolsillo y sacó el artefacto de la niña para después entregárselo —Gracias— susurró ella abrazando el collar

—De verdad Hermione— murmuró Draco mirando a la castaña —¿por qué sigues detrás de él? No eres su amiga, te trata mal y no hace nada por defenderte, creí que eras inteligente y-

—No entiendes Draco— interrumpió la castaña enfrentando la mirada plata del rubio que notó lo cristalino de los ojos de Hermione —No entiendes— repitió soltando las primeras lágrimas que se limpio con rapidez antes de comenzar a caminar por el pasillo y detenerse a los tres pasos —Gracias por todo, pero por favor, no te metas, no es tu asunto— entonces Draco miro a una serpiente herida desaparecer por el pasillo


	6. Frustración y Odio

Frustración y Odio

Neville tenía razón

Cuando el sábado llegó y Oliver Wood comprobó que Draco podía ser un excelente buscador y se aseguró su participación en el primer partido del equipo, el primero en poner el grito en el cielo fue el profesor Snape, alegando que había sido una infracción a las reglas comenzando por el hecho de que Draco mostró sus habilidades por desobedecer a la profesora Hooch, era un primer año y que Potter no había tenido el mismo privilegio que él. Cuando la profesora McGonagall le ofreció a Snape integrar también a Potter al equipo de Slytherin entonces alegó que era como recompensar a ambos por haber ido en contra de las reglas, a Draco le pareció que Snape alegaba como su padre cuando él le decía lo excelente que era vivir entre muggles.

Después de un tira y afloja entre Snape y McGonagall el asunto terminó con la víbora también de buscador en Slytherin y una semana menos de castigo mientras que para Draco se asignó una semana más. Y aún así Potter parecía estar muy enojado con la situación si algo significaban los comentarios mordaces que soltaba cada dos por tres siempre que se encontraba a Draco por los pasillos, aunque estos fueran decayendo en calidad hasta que parecían ridículos en vez de hirientes.

Neville llegó a reírse de ellos lejos de la mirada del líder del trío de plata, pero Draco los ignoraba fueran hirientes o no, y en cambio miraba detrás de Potter, Hermione no le había dirigido la palabra desde esa tarde frente al retrato y había vuelto a su lugar detrás del niño-estúpido-que-vivió con la mirada pegada al suelo.

A pesar de que Potter decía que la situación había sido a favor de Draco, Malfoy pensó en que fue la víbora la que se había salido con la suya

·· ¡Hey, Malfoy ··

·· Capítulo 6··

Draco bostezo, Neville dejó caer su cara sobre la mesa, el profesor Binns seguía hablando, alguien de Ravenclaw tosió un par de veces, Seamus bostezo detrás del rubio. El niño Malfoy suspiró y entonces se rindió, después de tres semanas se rendía, estudiaría por su lado historia mágica porque con el profesor Binns era imposible salir de la clase con algo de información en su cabeza.

—Hey, Malfoy— escuchó que le llamaban en un susurro, giró la cabeza y encontró a Seamus estirando un pedazo de pergamino doblado, frunció el ceño y lo tomo —Es de Ravenclaw— susurró el niño señalando detrás de él a un par de niñas de la casa azul y bronce, ambas le dieron miradas curiosas

Abrió el papel y en él venían preguntas sobre si su habilidad de volar en escoba era por práctica o cosa de un hechizo. Aburrido miro al profesor Binns seguir explicando algún evento histórico con su voz plana, Draco tomó su pluma y contestó las preguntas para volver a pasar el papelito a Seamus que le entregó a las ravenclaw que de inmediato leyeron sus respuestas para comenzar a debatir entre ellas

Draco ya no les presto atención y siguió mirando su pergamino. Después de que el jueves entrará a la sala común cuando Hermione se fue, encontró a Neville hablando con Seamus en la habitación y entre ambos le habían explicado a Draco la razón por la que antes todos no le habían tratado con la usual indiferencia, al parecer a muchos de sus compañeros no les había parecido que Weasley se burlara de Hermione por ser hija de muggles y por el accidente de la escoba, el hecho de que Potter no hiciera nada para defenderla y que Draco sí les mostró que, posiblemente Malfoy no fuera igual a su padre.

Eso sumado a la grandiosa persecución que se suscitó después fue el detonante final para que todos los gryffindor de su curso lo apreciarán bajo una luz diferente. El peso que hizo que fuera definitivo fue ver a Snape quitarle puntos a Slytherin por primera vez en años (aunque esto provocó la diversión y satisfacción de todo Gryffindor que fue víctima del desprecio de Snape). Este hecho fue lo que hizo que la noticia del vuelo Malfoy vs Potter se esparcieron como pólvora por toda la escuela.

Draco no quería saber que pasaría cuando la escuela entera supiera de su puesto como buscador ni el de Potter. Aunque la pequeña idea de que las masas fueran así de volubles le daba un poco de ansias. Desde entonces Draco era acosado, esta vez para preguntarle sobre su forma de vuelo, y aunque apenas era Lunes y era el segundo día que había salido a los pasillos, no sabía exactamente como comportarse ahora que ya no recibía miradas de desprecio cada que caminaba por los pasillos y podía entrar a la sala común cada que quería.

—Hey... Malfoy— escuchó otro susurro, esta vez de su compañero de mesa, Neville estaba con un costado de su cara recargada en la mesa, al cruzar su mirada castaña con la plata mostró una sonrisa nerviosa, Draco arrugó la nariz

—¿Malfoy, Longbottom?—preguntó con cierto toque molesto en la voz, el castaño suspiro y volvió a girar su cabeza para tocar la madera con su frente y la punta de la nariz

—Suena mejor decir Draco que Malfoy— murmuró Neville a la mesa, el rubio miró interrogante a su amigo —aunque Lucius da mucho más miedo que Malfoy, y Black no viene al caso...— Draco sintió frío al escuchar el nombre de su padre, y peor aún, un recordatorio llegó a su mente…

No había contestado la carta que había recibido el sábado, ni siquiera la había abierto, si mal no recordaba estaba en su baúl, la había dejado ahí luego del desayuno y antes de ir a la prueba de Wood, había regresado tan cansado que se había duchado para luego ir a cenar y al regresar solo pensó en dormir hasta el domingo que se olvidó por completo de ella

—…. Entonces supongo que pueden irse y nos vemos hasta la próxima clase— Draco escuchó quedamente la despedida del profesor, de inmediato recogió sus materiales y se levantó para poder ir a la torre a leer y contestar la carta de su padre

—Tengo sueño, ¿podemos ir al lago, Draco?— preguntó Neville detrás de él, bostezando

—Primero vamos a la habitación, necesito recoger algo y podemos volver para ir a los jardines— propuso el rubio saliendo del aula, Neville asintió con algo de flojera, ambos caminaron a la torre en medio de una plática floja sobre la aburrida clase de historia. Cuando llegaron a su habitación Neville dejó su bolso en la cama mientras que Draco sacaba sus libros y dejaba solo pergamino limpio, tinta y la pluma en su mochila para después buscar la carta de su padre, de inmediato la metió en la mochila y le hizo una señal a Neville para que ambos salieran.

El camino a su árbol favorito cerca del lago fue más alborotado al estar hablando del próximo juego de Quidditch, que Draco no sabía si era algo adrede para provocar a ambas casas o la escuela entera pero era Gryffindor vs Slytherin, que se realizaría hasta mitad de noviembre.

En cuanto llegaron Neville se acomodó en las raíces y se puso a mirar el lago, Draco se sentó un poco más cerca de la base para recargarse en el tronco, sacó la carta de su padre y se puso a abrirla, debido a que se escribían seguido, las cartas de su padre no solían pasar de las diez o doce pulgadas pero tampoco eran cortas, por eso tuvo una leve sospecha de que algo iba mal cuando miro la carta constituida por más líneas de las comunes, y además eran dos hojas en vez de una y la letra parecía… Irregular, casi temblorosa

Draco levantó la ceja y comenzaba apenas a leer después del saludo de querido dragón cuando escuchó el horrible comentario

—Seguramente es una carta de tu padre mortífago ¿No?— fastidiado, Draco levantó la vista solo para ver al trío de plata acercarse a ellos, Potter ya estaba a nada de estar frente a él por lo que escondió la carta en su túnica, temeroso de que se la quitará, el gesto provocó burla en el compañero pelirrojo del azabache que sonrió altanero mientras hacía el ademán de patear a Neville que también se había percatado apenas de la presencia de los otros niños, Hermione, como últimamente pasaba, se quedó atrás

—¿Un recordatorio de la vergüenza que eres por ser Gryffindor?— Draco suspiró levantándose de su lugar, Neville llegó a su lado al tiempo que Potter y Weasley se plantaban frente a él, presumiendo sus túnicas nuevas, impecables y muy costosas con posiciones que a Draco le recordaban los maniquíes de las grandes tiendas del centro

—Vaya, seguramente te tomó toda la semana pensar eso, Weasley— respondió moviéndose ligeramente a la izquierda tratando de cubrir a Neville de la vista de las dos serpientes, las mejillas del pelirrojo se mostraron rojas de coraje

—Cállate Malfoy, solo porque McGonagall no crea que eres malvado significa que todos también, hijo de mortífago— intercedió Potter, Neville sostuvo el brazo izquierdo de Draco cuando lo vio con la intención de acercarse al azabache para detenerlo, el rubio gruñó pero el castaño no lo soltó

—Harry, por favor, tienes detención, no quieres más castigos— Potter miró con burla a Neville que se encogió por la atención que su comentario había traído

—Si la tengo es por culpa de Malfoy— respondió mirando esta vez despectivamente a Draco que le sostuvo la mirada —Por eso mismo te reto a un duelo de varitas, mañana a medianoche, en la sala de trofeos— propuso, de inmediato Neville jaló a Draco del brazo que aun sostenía para llamar su atención

—No, Draco—Wesley se adelantó y empujó a Neville

—Silencio Longbottom, esto no es de tu incumbencia— Draco giró a defender a su amigo pero Potter llamó su atención golpeando su costado, de inmediato los ojos plata se cruzaron con la mirada esmeralda

—¿Qué dices, eh, Malfoy?— provocó el azabache volviendo a golpear, Draco retrocedió unos pasos hasta que chocó contra el tronco del árbol, su mirada plateada enfocada en Potter y la sonrisa presumida de sus labios

—No gano nada peleando contigo, así que olvídalo Potter— escupió con rencor al azabache que sonrió con burla, su atención fue desviada cuando escucho un quejido de Neville y de reojo lo vio tirado en el suelo

—Eres un cobarde Malfoy—exclamó Weasley cuando se giró a él, Draco internamente agradeció tener la atención de ambos niños en vez de Neville, aunque la situación comenzaba a hacerlo sentir indefenso, pequeño, igual de vulnerable que cuando se enfrentaba a Dudley Dursley y su banda de idiotas, pero igual que con ellos no pensaba dejarse intimidar

—Habla el lamebotas del niño-que-vivió— respondió al pelirrojo que con las mejillas coloradas decidió empujarlo con fuerza, su espalda azotó contra la madera pero no dejo que ningún quejido saliera de sus labios mordiendo el interior de su mejilla, la falta de respuesta auditiva pareció frustrar al niño porque lo volvió a empujar

—Por lo menos mi padre no es un mortífago y mis libros no son de segunda mano— otro golpe acompañó la burla, Draco escuchó algunos pasos acercarse antes de que Potter decidiera empujarlo en vez de Weasley —Dime, Malfoy, ¿a cuantos muggles tuviste que robar para poder comprar tus materiales?— esta vez Ronald sonreía con superioridad, Draco evitó el tercer golpe del pelirrojo empujando la mano antes de que lo tocara

—Cállate— espetó tratando de pensar en una forma de librarse la situación que comenzó a sentir que se le escapaba de las manos teniendo a ambos niños teniéndolo contra el árbol, Weasley pareció percibir su desesperación porque se acercó con confianza

—Oh, ya sé, ¿eres su elfo doméstico? ¿les cocinas? ¿lavas su ropa?— Draco sintió que fue suficiente y decidió empujar a Weasley por el pecho, desprevenido como estaba el pelirrojo perdió equilibrio y dio pasos atrás alejándose, el niño rubio estaba por correr cuando una mano le jalo de la túnica y lo hizo caer de boca al suelo justo al pie del árbol

Aturdido escuchó algunos golpes y forcejeos, sacudió la cabeza y parpadeó varias veces mientras giraba, su vista se comenzó a aclarar y los sonidos regresaron como si de pronto subiera el volumen de una televisión que estuvo muda

—¡Draco!— escuchó a Neville gritar cuando los sonidos regresaron por completo, levanto el rostro y se dio cuenta de que Weasley ahora sostenía al castaño de los brazos con saña, estuvo a punto de levantarse cuando Potter le volvió a empujar y mandar de vuelta al suelo, hizo el ademán de intentarlo otra vez cuando el azabache mostró un pergamino en su mano

Draco lo reconoció y de inmediato metió la mano en donde tenía la carta de su padre y sintió el mundo detenerse cuando no la encontró, seguramente se la había quitado cuando lo jalo de la túnica para tirarlo. Un odio que sabía que nunca había sentido, incluso en contra de su madre comenzó a nacer en su pecho y se reflejó en sus ojos grises

—Eh, eh, eh no quieres que la rompa ¿o si?— detuvo Potter otro intento por levantarse, Draco arrugó el ceño mientras que el azabache sonreía con confianza

—Es mía, Potter, devuelvela— exigió sin moverse de su lugar en el suelo, el niño-que-vivió estuvo apunto de decir algo cuando Hermione apareció detrás de él e hizo el amago de quitarle la carta, el azabache de inmediato levantó la mano sacando la carta del alcance de la niña

—Harry— llamó la castaña con un pequeño toque de firmeza

—Cállate Hermione— espetó Potter con rudeza mirando a la niña, Draco estuvo a punto de levantarse otra vez pero el movimiento fue detenido esta vez por un quejido de Neville, Weasley le sonrió cuando lo vio voltear en su dirección —No, en realidad,ven… Acércate— pidió amablemente el azabache, Draco volvió su atención a los dos Slytherin, vio a Hermione dudar unos segundos antes de acercarse a Potter, el niño le extendió la carta —¿puedes leer esto por mi, preciosa?—

Malfoy entró en pánico y trató de levantarse otra vez pero Potter se encargó de mantenerlo en el suelo poniendo sus manos sobre los hombros del rubio y dejando que su peso hiciera el trabajo, con miedo Draco miró suplicante a Hermione que sostenía su carta de cerca, esperando que hiciera cualquier cosa menos obedecer a Potter y que leyera su carta, sin embargo la castaña tomó un poco de aire y miro las líneas escritas

—Querido Dragón, hoy tuve la visita de la señora Figg, desea que vuelvas pronto para que cuides de sus veinte gatos...—una risa interrumpió, Draco recibió la mirada azulada de Weasley

—Oh, eres niñera de las mascotas de una muggle—

—Quién lo diría de un Malfoy— escuchó el comentario del niño-que-vivió sobre él, pero ninguno de los comentarios hizo igual daño que escuchar a Hermione leer —Sigue leyendo— ordenó Potter a la niña

Draco miró a la castaña todavía suplicante, Granger le regreso la mirada unos segundos antes de ver la carta y lamerse los labios, el rubio pudo identificar su disposición a seguir leyendo y entonces levanto su vista a las ramas del árbol, decepcionado y herido, esperando a que la voz de la niña relatara lo que seguía, sin embargo un movimiento brusco de Potter para alejarse de él le hizo bajar la mirada y ver que Hermione negaba con la cabeza mientras alejaba la carta

—No, yo no puedo...—Potter se acercó a Hermione

—¡Ay! Eres una inútil Granger— gritó con saña a la niña en la cara —Dame eso— le arrebató la carta y la empujó por un costado haciendo a la castaña caer al pasto, Draco gruño y al tratar de levantarse Potter le volvió a empujar para tirarlo otra vez con más fuerza que antes, sus ojos grises lo miraron con odio desde el suelo y en respuesta tuvo una sonrisa confiada

—Bien ¿donde estábamos? ¡Ah, sí!... también recibí la visita de Re- — súbitamente, Potter se detuvo y su sonrisa se congeló, Draco confundido le siguió viendo la cara y pudo asegurar que el azabache seguía leyendo por el movimiento de sus ojos pero no lo hizo en voz alta

—Harry— llamó extrañado Weasley unos segundos después, Potter pareció reaccionar con el llamado porque alejó su mirada de la carta y miró con odio a Draco en vez de burla antes de hacer un gesto despreocupado

—¿Sabes? Ya me aburrí de leer— exclamó dándole otra mirada a la carta, Draco espero que la tirará y se fuera, pero el regreso de la sonrisa presumida de Potter le aseguro que eso no pasaría.

Antes de que se pudiera mover Potter corrió la distancia que separaba el árbol de la orilla del lago, Draco, aturdido y con una leve idea de lo que planeaba el niño-que-vivió se levantó a tropezones tratando de alcanzarlo, debido a la ventaja y rapidez con la que corría Potter llegó primero y, haciéndola una bolita de papel, lanzó la carta al agua

—¡Noo!— grito el rubio deteniéndose mirando la hoja flotar un poco para comenzar a hundirse

—Vámonos— escucho a Potter ordenar con voz dura, pero eso no le importo tanto como el lento hundimiento del pergamino

—No, no, no, no, no— Draco recorrió el pedazo que le faltaba para llegar a la orilla, el pálido color de la carta se notaba apenas por la oscuridad del agua a medida que se hundía más y más, sin pensarlo, el rubio se quitó la túnica y estuvo a punto de lanzarse cuando alguien le sujetó de los brazos, de inmediato forcejeo con fuerza

—¡No! Draco, no—escucho la voz de Neville, aun así trato de liberarse pero solo dio como resultado a que ambos terminarán cayendo al suelo, Draco se movió y sintió sus piernas mojarse, Neville, preocupado y determinado a inmovilizado se sentó arriba de su amigo y lo sostuvo de las manos con toda la fuerza que pudo, ignorando por completo que también había terminado con los pies en el agua —¡No puedes entrar! hay sirenas ahí abajo, te ahogaran— gritó con fuerza, Draco detuvo el forcejeo para ver los ojos castaños de Neville desbordando preocupación

—Mi carta— susurro con un ligero toque de insistencia, Longbottom suspiro

—Lo siento compañero— respondió en un susurro igual de bajo, Draco sintió sus ojos arder antes de que las lágrimas aparecieran y se resbalaran por los costados de su cabeza hasta llegar a su cabello

—¡Aaahhh!— grito de frustración

Neville pudo asegurar que nunca había escuchado un lamento más terrible que ese

· | · | · | · | · | ·

Seamus dio un respingo por el susto de escuchar la puerta ser abierta con violencia, con curiosidad vio a Malfoy entrar seguido de Longbottom, ambos goteando agua de los pantalones y con las túnicas llenas de tierra y lodo, pudo notar que el pelo de Draco estaba suelto e igual de sucio que su ropa. El niño rubio lanzó su mochila llena de tierra a su cama antes de abrir su baúl y con movimientos bruscos sacar ropa para correr al baño, Seamus volvió a brincar en su cama cuando la puerta se cerró con fuerza

Alejó su mirada de la entrada del baño a Neville cuando este suspiro con notable cansancio, su curiosidad le hizo abrir la boca pero la cerró antes de decir algo, aún sentía vergüenza de sí mismo por sus acciones de las últimas semanas en contra de Malfoy y Longbottom, por lo que sintió que no era adecuado preguntar por lo que sea que le sucedió al par. Si bien le había pedido perdón al rubio no significaba que de repente eran amigos y se contarían todo.

Con cuidado se levantó de su cama llamando la atención de Neville que se movió con rapidez para alejarse asustado, al parecer no lo había visto al entrar, apenado por eso habló

—Lo siento, no quise asustarte— el castaño negó lentamente antes de caminar a su cama, Seamus lo siguió con su mirada, con una leve idea de que pudo haber sucedido con ambos amigos en la cabeza al ver un raspon en la mejilla del niño. Su vergüenza aumento al pensar que él también llegó a agredirlos, verbalmente, pero lo hizo —Deberían de decirle a la profesora McGonagall ella-

—Gracias Seamus...—interrumpió el castaño suavemente —Pero no creo que ella pueda hacer algo— Finnigan asintió en comprensión, miró su cama donde estaba la revista que estaba leyendo antes de que fuera interrumpido, la tomó y volvió a ver a Neville, que ahora buscaba algo en su baúl con tranquilidad

—Iré a la biblioteca, Dean está con otros en el jardín, así que no volverá hasta después de la cena— comentó como quien no quiere la cosa, recibió como respuesta una sonrisa

—Gracias Seamus—repitió el castaño, con un gesto afirmativo salió de la habitación dejando a ambos amigos y emprendiendo su camino a la biblioteca

Cuando Draco salió del baño media hora después de tratar de ahogar penas en la ducha, Neville estaba sobre su cama con ropa limpia puesta, el pantalón del uniforme con una camisa blanca, una vendita adornando la mejilla izquierda y leyendo un libro que de lejos reconoció como el de Herbología, con cansancio camino hasta su cama donde se sentó a ver a su amigo leer. Neville no parecía haber sentido su entrada a la habitación, pero por la mirada fija del castaño en la página supo que lo esperaba, lo esperaba a él.

Ninguno de los dos había hablado después de que Draco gritó y lloró hasta cansarse, con Neville aún teniéndolo contra el suelo para que no cometiera una locura, Malfoy sospechaba que su amigo no había dicho nada para poder darle el tiempo suficiente para que se le pasara en coraje y pensará las cosas con calma. Y ciertamente la ducha había ayudado a enfriar su temperamento y aun así...

Potter…

—Potter es un idiota—se removió en su cama y los ojos castaños se separaron de la página, Draco suspiro — estúpido-niño-que-vivió, estúpido Weasley, estu-

Se detuvo y apretó sus manos sobre sus rodillas, Neville se levantó de su lugar y se sentó a su lado, poniendo una mano sobre su hombro —Lo sé… Ella también los ayudó— susurro el castaño con cuidado, Draco sintió sus ojos arder otra vez pero se negó a seguir llorando

—No sé porque los ayuda...—soltó en un murmuró, Neville levantó los hombros antes de ver a la ventana de la habitación

—Harry es el niño que vivió— señaló, Draco resopló molesto —Ron tiene dinero y su familia es importante y-

—Siempre es un Weasley, Neville, si no es Percy es Ronald pero hay alguien de esa familia que siempre lo protege ¿Acaso son sus guardaespaldas?— preguntó comenzando a sentir coraje de nuevo, pensando en las burlas que seguirán después por el contenido de la carta, la carta, una que su padre mandó con información que posiblemente había sido importante, y ahora nadaba junto al calamar en el lago

—Bueno… son amigos desde pequeños, la familia Weasley fue una de las principales participantes en la guerra, y uno de los blancos de los seguidores de quién-tú-sabes— explicó Neville mirando al suelo, Draco interesado por lo último miró expectante a Longbottom que, al sentir su mirada, cruzó sus ojos castaños con los plata antes de suspirar —Entre los sangre puras eran considerados traidores a la sangre, no sé muy bien la historia pero uno de los Weasley deshonró a su prometida hace muchos años, entonces la familia de la bruja en venganza los hizo fracasar en la sociedad hasta que quedaron pobres y rechazados—

—¿Qué? Pero si Weasley...— comenzó a preguntar Draco, pensando en lo poco pobre que se veían los Weasley además de los alardes de Ronald sobre el dinero de su familia en los pasillos, Neville lo detuvo comenzando a negar con la cabeza

—Eran, Draco, cuando terminó la guerra los Weasley se volvieron ricos, recuerdo que mi abuela decía que el dinero que les entregaron se les subió a la cabeza, nunca supe de dónde salió el dinero, entonces retomaron su lugar en la sociedad sangre pura— Draco miró incrédulo a Neville, pensando en que mientras su familia caía en la desgracia la de Ronald se elevaba —Tienen una mansión y elfos, ya sabes, adecuada para los siete hijos, la familia Weasley es grande, Percy es el tercero, después están los gemelos Weasley y al último Ron, según sé la séptima es una niña que entrará el próximo año— el rubio suspiro

Cinco Weasley

Seguramente uno más insoportable que el anterior, no quería ni pensar en la última Weasley, aunque a los gemelos aun no los conocía, ni siquiera sabía de ellos, los únicos insoportables habían sido Ronald y Percy, el último siendo el único Gryffindor que aun lo mira mal cada vez que se topan en la sala común o los pasillos

—Pero aún así no entiendo por qué Hermione está con ellos, son insoportables los dos— susurró Draco volviendo al tema con el que empezaron

Sí, Hermione les había seguido la corriente a Potter y Weasley en vez de ayudarlos a ellos pero cuando se negó a seguir leyendo Potter la había empujado, y cuando se fueron ella los siguió, Draco sentía feo, pero podía decir que ella los seguía como un perro a su dueño. Neville volvió a levantar los hombros

—Las veces que conviví con Harry antes, su actitud me resultó espantosa, solo una vez Ron estaba ahí cuando lo visite y fue peor, eso cuando tenía ocho, dudo que estos años hayan servido para que fueran más… Amistosos— Draco sintió a Neville tener un escalofrío y se sintió similar

Cualquiera pensaría que el niño-que-vivió tendría que ser amable y bueno con todos por ser el que venció al señor tenebroso, pero gracias a esa misma idea cualquiera esperaría de él una actitud poco agradable por ser hijo de Lucius Malfoy y eso lo hacía aceptar con más facilidad que Potter era un idiota por esfuerzo propio, con apoyo de sus padres, al igual que Weasley, ambos criados en el perfecto molde de Slytherin…

Slytherin

—Esta en Slytherin...— murmuró Draco y repentinamente se levantó de la cama sorprendiendo al castaño por el movimiento rápido —¡Eso es Neville!— grito llevándose la manos al cabello

—¿Qué?— preguntó Longbottom confundido, Draco mostró una mueca

—Esto fue plan con maña—susurro para si, Neville parpadeo, Draco miró a su amigo y el gesto confundido en su rostro por lo que aclaró —Quiero decir, Potter hizo a Hermione entrar a Slytherin para mantenerla cerca— explicó, Neville siguió mirándolo confundido

—No te estoy entendiendo— Draco se agachó frente a Neville que aún permanecía sentado en la cama, se pasó la lengua por los labios nervioso antes de hablar

—Es una hija de muggles en Slytherin ¿Sabes lo que le harían si estuviera lejos de Potter? ¿Lejos de la protección del niño-que-vivió?— Draco notó el momento exacto en el que los ojos castaños comenzaron a abrirse en comprensión segundos después de escucharlo

—Sería destrozada...— respondió Neville entendiendo lo que Draco quería decir, era simple, Potter había convencido a Hermione de entrar en Slytherin en el viaje del tren luego de que se fuera con él, cuando el trío de plata terminó en Slytherin seguramente ella se había dado cuenta de que nadie más en la casa verde la quería cerca y su única opción se había vuelto estar con Potter

—Por eso Hermione los aguanta, cualquier otro Slytherin la quería lejos, pero ya está en la casa, y si se aleja de él...— siguió murmurando Draco, Neville sintió un pequeño dolor en su estómago mientras murmuraba

—se volvería comida de serpiente— los pálidos labios del rubio se torcieron en otra mueca de desagrado

—Sí...—afirmó —pobre Hermione—

—Se metió a la boca del lobo o la guarida de las serpientes— susurró Neville con algo de temor, pensando en que si la presión de su abuela hubiera sido más dura sobre ser amigo de Potter el también hubiera terminado en Slytherin, y siendo sincero consigo mismo, no habría tenido otra opción que seguir al niño-que-vivió a donde fuera por lo débil que era

Mientras Neville pensaba en lo mal que lo hubiera pasado si hubiera sido seguidor de Potter, Draco comenzaba a sentir que la furia regresaba, esta vez no por la carta, si no por Hermione. Potter la había manipulado, no existía otra forma de llamar la forma en que había engañado a la niña para que no tuviera otra opción más que seguirlo y aguantarlo, se había aprovechado de lo poco que Hermione sabía del mundo mágico y lo había usado a su favor

Te reto a un duelo de varitas

Escucho la voz de Potter en su cabeza, un duelo, no sabía mucho, su padre hablaba poco de cualquier cosa sobre magia que incluyera violencia o enfrentamientos, y obviamente los duelos eran un claro ejemplo de ambos. Un duelo mágico era peligroso, lo poco que había leído en la biblioteca hablaba sobre los riesgos de perder uno donde se apostaban cosas, pero...

Tu no entiendes Draco

—Voy a aceptar...— susurró llamando la atención de Neville, el castaño parpadeo confundido

—¿qué?—

—El reto de Potter— aclaró el rubio mirando los ojos marrones de Neville, que de inmediato negó con la cabeza y tomó de los hombros a Draco como siempre que quería que se detuviera y pensará

—Pero es fuera del toque de queda, nos meteremos en problemas y Ron también irá— señaló tratando de hacer entender a Draco, pero este lo detuvo tomando sus manos, Neville se sonrojo sutilmente pero le sostuvo la mirada a Malfoy, queriendo mantenerse firme ante la mirada suplicante de color plata de su amigo

—No dejaré que se salga con la suya, Neville, apenas llevamos cuatro semanas de escuela y no hay día que ese idiota no me haya amargado y además lo que hizo con Hermione, necesito hacerlo pagar— el castaño tembló ante lo baja y amenazante que había sido la voz de Draco, como una serpiente siseando, un escalofrío recorrió su espalda mientras miraba los ojos plata convertirse en un plata metálico

—La venganza no es buena, Draco— susurró tratando de hacer entrar en razón al rubio pero solo consiguió ver que la mirada plata obtenía más firmeza

—No es venganza, es justicia—Neville desvió la mirada, no soportando la determinación en los ojos de Draco. Malfoy al ver la duda apretó las manos del castaño entre las suyas, las sintió un poco temblorosas —Neville— llamó, el castaño regreso la mirada y la poca determinación que tenía se fue al ver que ahora Draco se notaba afligido

¿Harry había iniciado, no? Y lo de la carta había sido cruel, desde el hecho que la leyó hasta el hecho que evitó que Draco la leyera, y luego Hermione siendo empujada...

—...¿entonces seré tu padrino?— preguntó con voz débil, Draco sonrió sutilmente mientras asentía

—Así se habla— susurro levantándose y abrazando a Neville que devolvió el gesto algo aturdido

—Solo porque no quiero verte en problemas solo— aclaró segundos después tratando de justificarse, Draco se separó del abrazo para sentarse a su lado

—Gracias, eres un buen amigo— Neville se llevó las manos a sus mejillas

—Si tu lo dices— Draco río antes de estirar el brazo y tomar su mochila

—Claro que si, no lo dudes, nunca— Neville se sonrojó antes de dejarse caer hacia atrás, Draco le sonrió sacando los materiales de su mochila.

En medio de una conversación sobre la ausencia recién notada de Seamus por el rubio en la habitación y su relación con el chico Finnigan de ahora en adelante, Draco escribió dos cartas, la primera a su padre, contando sobre un juego cerca del lago y la carta anterior cayendo al agua antes de que la leyera así como la noticia de su lugar en el equipo de Gryffindor como buscador, fue la que más le costó escribir debido a la mentira en ella, no solía mentirle a su padre, cada vez que lo hacía se sentía fatal, pero desde que había llegado a Hogwarts ese sentimiento de traición a su padre dejó de existir con el paso de las cartas que le enviaba a su padre evitando mencionar el trato de sus compañeros

Una mentira más no hará daño

Pensó mientras sellaba las dos páginas de pergamino dentro del sobre. La segunda carta que escribió esa tarde fue más un recado que carta, apenas un par de renglones, pero sin duda le provocó más cosas el escribir esas líneas que las hojas completas a su padre

Acepto tu reto. A media noche

en el salón de trofeos

D,M.

· | · | · | · | · | ·

El desayuno del martes fue extraño.

Había comenzado bien, como cualquier otro día, alumnos adormilados llegando en pequeños grupos a comer su primer bocado del día antes de comenzar las clases, en la mesa de profesores, como últimamente sucedía, McGonagall discutía con Snape a gritos por sus lugares alejados, Dumbledore tomando de su té con calma en medio de ambos, Quirrell mirando nervioso a los dos otros profesores discutir, cuchicheos en las mesas de los alumnos, todo casual

La anormalidad ocurrió cuando llegó el correo, un paquete extraño había llegado a la mesa de Gryffindor, no era un hecho muy inquietante si no fuera por que las lechuzas que lo cargaban lo dejaron frente a Draco Malfoy, aquellos que aún dudaban de las últimas noticias de Malfoy defendiendo a la hija de muggles de Slytherin de uno de los Weasley y el enfrentamiento de vuelo posterior lo miraron con nervios y miedo. Aquellos que ya consideraban que podían haberse equivocado y que la noticia de que Draco había vivido con su padre era falsa miraron con curiosidad para nada disimulada. Al final Malfoy había leído la nota junto al paquete antes de salir corriendo del comedor con Longbottom detrás de él dejando con la duda a sus compañeros sobre el extraño paquete

De pronto la atención fue llamada a la mesa de Slytherin, una carcajada larga y cruel, salida de los labios del menor de los Weasley hizo al comedor entero mirar con intriga la mesa verde y plata. Harry Potter, sentado al lado derecho del pelirrojo miraba un pedazo de pergamino en sus manos con la mirada en blanco mientras Weasley se destornillaba en risas, a la izquierda de Potter, Granger, la hija de muggles de Slytherin, parecía a punto de llorar.

Antes de que alguien pudiera comenzar a formular ideas de conspiración, Snape se había levantado en la mesa de profesores y camino al apodado trío de plata, algunas palabras después los cuatro se fueron del comedor haciendo a todos los espectadores estallar en murmullos, todos ocupados en inventar chismes que el hecho de que el profesor Quirrell no tembló ni una vez mientras desayunaba pasó desapercibido incluso para el director que tenía sus ojos azules puestos sobre la mesa de Slytherin, aunque lo que buscaba se había ido apretando la nota de Draco Malfoy entre sus dedos con odio.


	7. Padres e hijos

Sabía que nadie lo quería

Sabía que a los demás niños les daba asco que él se acercará, los señores que vivían con ellos no querían acercarse a él cuando le daban de comer y los señores que venían de visita corrían lejos cuando sabían su nombre luego de preguntarlo al ver su apariencia.

**_Malfoy_**, sabía escribirlo de las muchas veces que aparecía su nombre en el diario que leían los adultos, pero a veces dudaba que fuera su nombre, porque los demás niños lo llamaban _"estorbo", "demonio"_ y otros más simplemente lo golpeaban mientras gruñian algunas palabras como _"mortífago"_ y _"asesino"_ ¿él era asesino? ¿estorbo? ¿Tal vez tenía dos nombres?

Se sentía solito, nadie lo quería, todos lo alejaban, a veces también tenía hambre y se sentía peor, después comenzaron los hechizos, muchos hacían que los niños se burlaran de él, pero otros le provocaban dolor en la piel o en una parte del cuerpo. Un día se asustó porque uno de los señores que visitaban le lanzo un hechizo muy feo, uno con el que no podía hablar, los niños se reían, los adultos también, comenzó a llorar y entonces le llamaron "asqueroso" antes de encerrarlo en su cuarto.

Estuvo cuatro días ahí.

Solo y hambriento

Dolía

—Ya no estas solo, _Draco_—

¿Draco? ¿Qué era Draco?

—Ya estoy aquí, Dragón—

¿Dragón? A él le gustaban los dragones, eran impresionantes, enormes y fuertes ¡escupian fuego! siempre cuidando un tesoro brillante de monedas y diamantes, protegiendolo de todo peligro, él quería ser un dragón de grande, no por el tesoro, si no por qué tal vez así, alguien lo querría

La puerta se abrió.

Era grande, con piel blanca casi gris, _como él_

Con unos ojos grises, _como él._

Y un cabello largo, rubio, _como él._

—¡_Draco_!—lo abrazó, ¿No le tenía miedo? ¿o asco como los demás? ¿y por qué estaba llorando? ¿Le dolía algo? —¡_DracoDracoDraco_!— era un señor, como aquellos que visitaban la casa, estaba delgado y vestía ropa rota —¿estas bien, _Draco_?— preguntó después, tomandolo de las mejillas y mirando su rostro

Acostumbrado a ya no hablar solo afirmo con la cabeza, nadie había podido quitar el hechizo, aunque nadie lo intento desde que se lo pusieron meses atrás. El señor afirmó con la cabeza tranquilo antes de mirarlo con seriedad, ¿tal vez ahora si le iba a gritar?

—_Draco_, ¿sabes quién soy?— la palabra rara seguía ahí, Draco, ¿acaso era otro nombre como mortífago?. Negó a la pregunta con miedo, esperando la reacción violenta pero el hombre sólo suspiro —Soy Lucius Malfoy— se presento, el pequeño dudo al saber que se llamaban igual, Malfoy… Entonces… ¿eran familia? —soy tu padre, y te sacaré de aquí, te llevaré conmigo—

¿Su padre? ¿Llevárselo? ¿Con él? ¿A dónde? ¿Lejos? ¿Y los demás? ¿Los demás niños se quedan? Tenía preguntas, quería hablar, abrió la boca pero nada salió, el señor Lucius vio su gesto con paciencia, no con burla, y espero a que dijera algo, pero no pudo.

—No te preocupes, sé que tienes preguntas, anda, dilas— apoyo con voz tranquila, trató de nuevo hablar pero no lo consiguió, el señor Lucius entonces arrugo su frente, antes de ver su boca, él señalo su garganta —¿No puedes hablar?— negó —¿Qué-? ¡Pero si cuand-!—ahí estaba, la explosión violenta, había colmado la paciencia del señor Lucius, de inmediato se alejó esperando la paliza, los gritos, cerró los ojos con fuerza y pensó en dragones, dragones.

Entonces sintió un cosquilleo agradable y suave, en su garganta, abrió los ojos con miedo y vio la varita, negra y larga, apuntandole como cuando los niños le lanzaban hechizos, solo que está vez ninguna luz de colores salió, solo un fino hilo blanco

—Y..o...— salió de su boca, áspera, ronca, con una ligera vibración en su garganta, había olvidado como se sentía hablar. El hombre lo miró con los ojos brillando y voluntad inquebrantable en su voz

—Ya no estas solo, _Draco_, estaré aquí contigo...—

Pensó en dragones

—...y te protegeré—

Y llegó uno a salvarlo

—Draco— parpadeo al espejo, su reflejo le regreso la mirada, detrás de él se asomaba Neville con su uniforme arreglado y la mochila colgada en su hombro derecho —se nos hace tarde para el desayuno—

—Ya voy— respondió rápidamente dejando el cepillo negro con el que se desenredaba el pelo sobre el lavabo, con cuidado y arreglando los mechones que se salían se ató el cabello con un lazo rojo, miró su reflejo admirando su trabajo, solo para terminar mirando sus ojos —Buenos días papá— susurró antes de salir del baño y recoger su mochila, le esperaba un gran día

**·· ¡Hey, Malfoy! ··**

**·· Capítulo 7 ··**

—¡No puede ser cierto!— Draco pasó saliva, mirando sin creer el artefacto sobre su cama, una escoba, ¡Una. Escoba! Y no cualquiera, una Nimbus 2000, como la que vio en su primera visita al callejón Diagón, la más nueva escoba de carreras lanzada al mercado… ¡Una. Maldita. Escoba! —¿quién la envía?— Neville se movió y sin pensar el rubio le entrego la nota con la que había llegado la escoba, dedicándose solo a admirar el palo de madera pulida y el mango donde el nombre del modelo de la escoba estaba tallado en letras doradas —¿McGonagall?—

—¿qué?—preguntó reaccionando por primera vez desde que salieron del gran comedor, su amigo le tendió la nota y efectivamente, reconoció la letra de la profesora de Transformaciones en el pergamino —¡Merlín! ¡Amo a esa mujer!— gritó con entusiasmo brincando en el suelo, Neville lo miró algo extrañado —¡Primero, me consigue el lugar de buscador! ¡Después me enteró de que ella era guardiana en el equipo cuando estudio en Hogwarts! ¡La mejor! ¡Y ahora me regala una escoba! Necesito abrazarla— exclamó feliz, admirando otra vez el objeto de madera

—Que bueno, porque vamos a llegar tarde a su clase— Draco miró asustado a Neville, de inmediato puso la escoba debajo de su cama para después jalar a su amigo de la mano y arrastrarlo

—¡Vamos Neville! ¡No podemos llegar tarde!— señaló bajando las escaleras con prisa, ambos salieron por el retrato corriendo. Draco podía decir que alguno de los cuadros que había en los pasillos les regañaron por correr pero no les prestó atención, entretenido en correr para llegar a tiempo

Cuando llegaron al salón sus demás compañeros de Gryffindor estaban esperando a que abrieran el salón hablando entre ellos, Draco se detuvo y comenzó a recuperar el aire respirando con lentitud, cuando más o menos se recuperó volteó a ver a su amigo y comenzó a reirse al ver que Neville parecía apunto de desmayarse, el pequeño gesto llamó la atención de todos, incluso los Hufflepuff que esperaban al otro lado del pasillo, sin embargo no les prestó atención y se dedicó a darle aire al castaño con movimientos de mano aún riéndose sin burla, solo con la felicidad que sentía en el momento, tal vez en su mayor parte aún por la escoba

Todos habían quedado en silencio, así que fue fácil escucharlo

—Te lo dije, Malfoy no vivió con su padre, el mortífago— la sonrisa de Draco se congeló, Neville pareció recuperarse de inmediato de su cansancio anterior porqué miró preocupado al rubio que sólo le dedico una sonrisa débil

—Buenos días alumnos—saludo la profesora McGonagall llegando y abriendo la puerta dejando a todos pasar

Los alumnos dejaron de ver al par de amigos para comenzar a entrar, cuando pasaban frente a la profesora saludaban con otro corto buenos días, al último entraron Neville y Draco, el rubio un poco desanimado pero aún así le agradeció por la escoba y prometió ganar todos los partidos donde participará en nombre de ella, la educadora pareció feliz por eso

Cuando tomaron sus asientos acostumbrados Neville miró todavía preocupado a Draco, el niño saco su materiales y aunque fue consciente de la mirada castaña la ignoró. A lo largo de la clase escuchó a medias la teoría que explicaba McGonagall y se desconecto por completo cuando la profesora les pidió escribir un pequeño ensayo sobre lo que había explicado en clase, mientras escribía una parte de él pensaba en lo que había escuchado, ni siquiera sabía si había sido un hufflepuff o gryffindor el que soltó el comentario, pero lo había puesto a pensar, seguramente era otro rumor ahora que creían en sus buenas intenciones

¿Qué no vivió con su padre? ¿esa era su respuesta al hecho de que no fuera como él? Era absurdo, eso no tenía nada que ver, de hecho, si se hubiera quedado en el orfanato seguramente ahora odiaría a todo ser mágico, un escalofrío recorrió su espalda cuando recordó vagamente su estancia en el edificio, en todo caso ahora no era nada de eso, solo quería convivir en paz con todos, demostrando que no era igual a su padre en el hecho de adorar a un hombre y servirle a pesar de sus dudosas facultades mentales solo para seguir con el legado familiar

Soy la excepción, pensó que diría cuando llegará a Hogwarts para explicar el hecho de que le daba igual la familia de cualquier niño mágico siempre y cuando no se comportará como idiota, mestizos, hijos de muggles no eran menos por tener menos sangre mágica. Y aunque no iba a ir por los pasillos gritando _'¡Y aún así viví con mi padre, Lucius Malfoy que por cierto ahora quiere a los muggles!'_ con una pancarta diciendo **_Malfoy Family_**, no iba a negar que Lucius había sido el adulto que se hizo cargo de él en todos estos años si alguien llegaba a preguntar directamente, y tampoco negaría que él estaba muy contento y cómodo con eso.

Pero si no había confirmado ni negado los anteriores rumores sobre él ¿por qué comenzaría con este?

_¿Tal vez por qué esto sí lastimaría a tu padre si se llega a enterar? _

Susurro una vocecita en su cabeza, y aunque le pareció algo un poco loco, contestó, porque en realidad Draco no dijo nada, _él no negó haber vivido con su padre ni inició los rumores_

_Pero aun así deberías de defender tu legado_

_Si, un legado que esta manchado con prejuicios poco tolerantes y discriminadores junto con actitudes narcisistas_

_Es tu padre_

_Pero él esta en casa, lejos, visitando bares para ver deportes en compañía de un taxista y una cerveza. Dudo que se entere y en todo caso no voy a confirmar ni negar nada_

_Bueno, es tu responsabilidad_

Draco suspiro, se estaba volviendo loco. Neville brinco en su asiento cuando escucho el golpe que la frente del niño rubio tuvo contra la madera. Muchos rieron cuando el gato sobre la mesa también saltó.

· | · | · | · | · | ·

Cuando la clase de Transformaciones terminó, Draco se quedo atrás para agradecer nuevamente a la profesora el regalo, y esta vez si abrazarla. La mujer había sido tomada por sorpresa al principio cuando los delgados brazos del niño apretaron sus caderas. Pero después se relajó lo suficiente para poner sus manos sobre los hombros del menor en un intento por corresponder el gesto, Minerva había estado convencida de que Draco Malfoy era diferente de Lucius Malfoy desde que lo vio entrar al comedor, desde su mirada brillante y rebosante de ilusión hasta su nerviosismo lo hicieron verse diferente de la frialdad calculadora que reflejó Lucius cuando entró en su momento como niño de once años a la ceremonia de selección, y el abrazo tan afectuoso y genuino le hizo recordar la diferencia entre ambos.

Minerva había pensado, durante el verano en todo el trabajo que tendría y lo difícil que sería enseñar cuando empezará el ciclo escolar y una nueva generación llegara a Hogwarts, una generación muy especial debido a que Harry Potter llegaba entre ellos, pero también muchos hijos de mortífagos, entre ellos el niño Malfoy, sinceramente tuvo sus dudas cuando Dumbledore le dijo que luego de salir de Azkaban, Lucius había reclamado la custodia de su hijo y se lo había llevado con él, pensó en lo perdido que estaría ese niño y lo equivocadas que estarían las enseñas de Lucius y que su hijo se creería como una verdad

Cuando lo vio avanzar al taburete y escuchó al sombrero empezar a gritar Slytherin creyó que todo ya estaba escrito en la historia de Draco, muy grande fue su sorpresa cuando el sombrero calló para después gritar el nombre de su casa, y peor aún lo vio ir con el niño Longbottom, su mente se sorprendió tanto que no pudo pensar en otra cosa que Malfoy toda la noche.

Miles de escenarios habían pasado en su cabeza sobre las razones por las que había acabado en Gryffindor, pero se detuvo así misma de pensar cosas peores, no sin haber convivido con el muchacho. Estuvo muy aliviada cuando pudo ver de primera mano que no había un actor detrás de los ojos grises y sonrisas pequeñas dedicadas a Neville, solo había un niño que era muy inteligente y hábil. Y muy en el fondo de su corazón, rogaba que Draco nunca fuera igual a su padre. Minerva regresó en si cuando el niño se alejo de ella lentamente con las mejillas ligeramente rojas, la imagen le dio tanta ternura que pensó que lloraría.

—Nos vemos después, profesora McGonagall—se despidió el menor con algo de vergüenza mirando sus zapatos

—Hasta luego, señor Malfoy—respondió la mayor con una sonrisa en sus labios, Draco asintió para caminar a la puerta, sintiéndose aun incómodo por un pensamiento fugaz que apareció en su cabeza cuando abrazó a la profesora

Se sentía como un abrazo de madre, un abrazo protector y cálido…

Draco se sonrojo más de lo que ya estaba, sintiendo calor en toda la cara, escuchó la pequeña risita de Neville cuando salió al pasillo, el castaño había esperado afuera pero la curiosidad fue fuerte cuando los minutos pasaban y Draco no salía, se asomó por la puerta y pudo ver el afectuoso abrazo antes de que terminara, y pudo tener el placer de ver a su amigo sonrojarse hasta las orejas

—Te queda bien el rojo, Draco— señaló con una sonrisa, el rubio bufo dándose aire con la mano

—Ya vámonos, llegaremos tarde a Encantamientos— respondió Draco tratando de calmarse, una risita de Neville se dejó escuchar mientras caminaban por el pasillo; si era posible, el niño Malfoy sintió mas bochorno que antes, le dio una mirada con rencor falso al castaño pero este solo soltó una carcajada —Deja de burlarte, Neville— reclamó tratando de darle un golpe

Longbottom vio la acción y de inmediato corrió al otroooo lado del pasillo con Draco siguiendolo en medio de risas, la persecución siguió hasta que Neville trato de girar a la derecha en un cruce, pero apenas dio unos pasos regreso haciendo a Draco chocar contra su espalda —Neville ¿qu-

—Shh—silenció el castaño empujando al rubio hasta que regresaron a una de las armaduras que habían pasado, Draco miro interrogante al menor de ambos pero este miraba seriamente al pasillo, ambos se quedaron en silencio hasta que un murmullo comenzó a escucharse, eran voces

—… si algo le pasa, tu padre lo sabrá, no estas pensando, Harry— Draco miro sorprendido a Neville y este le regreso la mirada, era la voz de Hermione

—No me importa— el rubio ahogo un gruñido en su garganta al escuchar a Potter responder, por su tono de voz Draco podía asegurar que estaba enojado

—¡Harry!—esta vez los sonidos se detuvieron, Malfoy pensó en que tal vez se habían detenido —Te dio un ultimátum, esto será suficiente para que te vuelva a castigar y no será bueno— exclamó Hermione, parecía estar desesperada por hacer a Potter entrar en razón

_¿Lo esta ayudando?,_ pensó Draco con enojo, ¿no se suponía que Hermione estaba obligada a estar con ellos? ¿Por qué lo ayudaba?

—¿No decías tú lo malo era que este plan para que castigaran a Malfoy? Bien, ya no lo haremos… — Potter respondió con algo de sarcasmo, escuchó el suspiro de la niña

—Porque iremos, tú y yo, Ron se quedará, quince minutos antes de la media noche en la sala común—

—Pero si nos descub-

Draco escuchó unos pasos y ropa moverse, de repente un golpe y un quejido —Es mi última palabra Hermione— los pasos se acercaban, Draco jaló a Neville y se escondieron por completo detrás de la armadura

El sonido de pasos se hizo más alto, Draco vio de reojo el pasillo y pudo ver a Potter pasar, con sus túnicas ordenadas y unos libros en sus manos, en su cara no había rastro alguno de enojo o furia como había escuchado antes, el azabache paso de largo al otro pasillo sin darle ni una mirada al pasillo donde ambos gryffindor se escondían

Neville se despegó de la pared con la seriedad reflejando en su rostro, Draco suspiro, ambos se dieron una mirada antes de comenzar a caminar al pasillo de donde había salido Potter

—La profesora McGonagall me dijo que dejará de estar tan distraído en clase—habló Draco haciendo de cuenta que no había escuchado nada, Neville lo miro perplejo un momento antes de sonreír y entrar en el pasillo donde se había quedado Hermione

—A mi me parecía que en realidad te estaba regañando— le siguió el juego, ambos se detuvieron cuando vieron a la niña Slytherin tirada en el suelo a mitad del pasillo, miraba el suelo dejando caer su cabello castaño sobre su rostro, alrededor de ella estaban tirados sus libros, Draco de inmediato corrió a ayudarla, Neville tardó un poco más reaccionar antes de caminar y ayudar a su amigo en su tarea

Draco miro preocupado a Hermione cuando estuvo de pie, la castaña solo le regreso la mirada con algo de miedo —Dijiste que no ibas a aceptar el duelo— murmuró aceptando sus cosas que Neville le extendía

—Cambie de opinión— respondió el rubio, la niña levantó el rostro de inmediato quitándole el aliento a Draco, tenía la nariz roja y sus ojos llorosos

—¿¡Por una estúpida carta!? ¡Estas metiendo en problemas a Harry y te estas consiguiendo problemas a ti también!— gritó apuntando con un dedo acusador al pecho del niño Malfoy tomandolo desprevenido por su reclamo, incluso Neville miraba sorprendido el arrebato de Hermione, la niña respiro pesadamente —¿y también estas dispuesto a incluir a Neville?... ¿A mi?—

—No es por _una estúpida carta_, Hermione— respondió Draco mirando con seriedad a la castaña, al escuchar su respuesta esta exhaló con fuerza antes de mirarlo con rencor como en el tren

—Nos meteremos en problemas, y todo será tu culpa, Malfoy— declaró abrazando sus libros y caminando por el pasillo empujando en el proceso al rubio, ambos gryffindor vieron a la slytherin desaparecer por el mismo camino que había tomado Potter momentos antes

Draco se paso la lengua por los labios nervioso antes de comenzar su propio camino a la clase de Encantamientos, Neville le siguió en silencio, acostumbrado a que el rubio se tomará su tiempo para pensar cuando las cosas lo sobrepasaban. Su abuela diría que Draco se pensaba mucho las cosas, pero Neville creía que era algo normal, para un niño en la misma situación que él claro, incluso Harry solía quedarse callado pensando después de que su padre fuera a supervisarlos mientras jugaban

Tal vez era cosa de niños que tenían otras cosas que hacer además de estudiar y jugar Quiddich. No lo sabía, tal vez en un futuro lejano, pero no en ese momento.

· | · | · | · | · | ·

El resto del día paso sin más incidentes además del pequeño regaño que recibieron de parte del profesor Flitwick por llegar tarde a clase. Draco trató de concentrarse lo más que podía con la esperanza de aprender algo que lo ayudará en su futuro duelo, pues hasta ese momento pensó en lo poco que sabía sobre hechizos defensivos, o hechizos en general, en la mayoría de las clases apenas comenzaban con la parte práctica después de haber estudiado la teoría

_Eres un idiota _

Pensó en algún momento recordando que seguramente Potter le tendría mucha ventaja por haber crecido en medio de una familia mágica y en constante contacto con la magia. Incluso recordó que le había dicho la primera vez que se encontraron que uno de sus padres era maestro de Hogwarts, eso le hizo rememorar las palabras que Hermione le había dicho a Potter en el pasillo. Su padre debió de haberse enterado rápidamente de las idioteces del niño-que-vivió por ser profesor en la escuela y por eso estaba castigado, aparte de las detenciones claro, y era obvio que si obtenía una sanción más su padre lo castigaría con más fuerza

Eso lo hizo divagar un poco más, ¿si Hermione sabía quien era el padre de Potter, todo Slytherin también sabía? ¿O todos los que fueron criados en el mundo mágico? ¿Conocían a ambos padres? Y además, si el padre que era profesor en la escuela era quien lo estaba castigando, ¿eso querría decir que el otro padre era el culpable de la arrogancia de Potter? Y debido a que el padre estricto tenía que trabajar, ¿Potter pasaba más tiempo con el padre idiota?

La mente del niño rubio estuvo divagando tanto tiempo que cuando se fue a dar cuenta ya estaba en el gran comedor cenando, Neville no lo había molestado en ningún momento, en cambio hablaba con Seamus sobre alguna planta de la que tenían que hacer un ensayo con dibujo en la clase de Herbologia. Su vista se centró en su plato que aún estaba vacío, con lentitud se sirvió un poco de espagueti blanco

El alimento le recordó que aún no había recibido una respuesta a la carta que le había enviado la noche anterior a su padre, pero el hecho no le preocupaba, no mucho al menos debido a que las respuestas solían tardar dos días más o menos, incluyendo el tiempo en que Ares hacía el viaje en ambos sentidos

—… todos los hufflepuff salieron llorando, espero que para el viernes se le haya pasado el coraje— termino de contar Seamus a Neville, quien tomó su vaso de jugo de calabaza

—¿qué sucede?— pregunto curioso por la plática, Seamus lo miró con una sonrisa

—¡Vaya! Hasta que reaccionas, le contaba a Neville que Dean me contó, que Snape tiene un humor de perros desde ayer, llamó a los Ravenclaw de tercero hipócritas y a los hufflepuff de segundo los hizo llorar—Draco miró sorprendido a su compañero y de reojo vio a la mesa de profesores, Snape comía en silencio mirando el plato de donde tomaba los alimentos con un tenedor, de repente levantó la vista y cruzo miradas con Draco

El niño sintió una picazón en los ojos que lo hizo bajar la vista y tallarse el área con el dorso de las manos hasta que la sensación desapareció, cuando volvió a levantar la vista Snape se había levantado de su silla y caminaba a la puerta que existía a un costado de la mesa de profesores por donde entraban algunas veces

—Dicen que no dio clases en la tarde de ayer porque salió a una emergencia, cuando regreso para la cena parecía querer matar a todo el que se cruzará en su camino— Seamus siguió con su relato, Draco regreso su mirada al niño para asentir

—Ojalá y se calme para el viernes—comento siguiendo con la conversación y comiendo de su espagueti

Minutos después la cena termino y tuvieron que ir a la torre donde llegaron derecho a su habitación, cuando fue hora de dormir todos se prepararon con sus pijamas, antes de que cerrará sus cortinas, Draco le recordó del paseo a media noche a Neville que le aseguro que no lo olvidaría, el rubio acepto esa respuesta antes de cerrar las cortinas de su cama para ponerse a hacer la tarea en lo que eran las doce.

A medida que el tiempo pasaba Draco se puso nervioso y dejó la tarea de lado, pensando en la posibilidad de que los atraparán a Neville y él antes de llegar a la sala de trofeos, o que hicieran demasiado ruido con el duelo como para que Filch los encontrará y los castigará a todos, su mente creó mil escenarios cada uno más creíble y posible que el anterior en donde algo o todo salía mal, se concentró tanto en eso que fue Neville quien tuvo que avisarle a él que ya era media noche.

Draco salió de su cama vistiendo una playera celeste que usaba como pijama junto con un pans gris debajo de la túnica de la escuela que se había puesto en caso de que sintiera mucho frío al salir, Neville en cambio tenia una camisa de manga larga color verde pistache que iba a juego con los pantalones y sobre todo una túnica ligera roja. Con cuidado de no hacer ruido ambos salieron de la habitación, pasaron por la sala común para después salir a los pasillos, teniendo cuidado de que alguien los viera ni toparse a nadie llegaron a la sala de trofeos. Cuando abrieron la puerta y entraron vieron que Potter y Hermione ya estaban esperándolos, sin señales de Weasley por ningún lado.

—Llegan tarde— señaló la castaña mirandolos con la nariz levantada, Draco notó que vestía la falda del uniforme con la blusa blanca, sobre la ropa tenía una túnica que parecía ser color lila, Potter por otro lado tenía una color azul sobre un chaleco verde con unos pantalones negros

—Filch casi nos atrapa cuando salimos del retrato— excusó Neville mirando a la niña con pena, el niño-que-vivió se levantó de la mesa sobre la que estaba sentado y aterrizó en el suelo con elegancia, Draco bufo

—No tenemos tiempo para esto, empecemos de una vez— declaró sacando su varita de entre los pliegues de la túnica que tenia puesta, Draco saco también su varita y apunto al rostro del azabache sin miedo, ambos se vieron a los ojos antes de que Potter abriera los labios y exclamara

—_Expelliarmus_— el rubio se movió a un lado y evito el hechizo, miro al de ojos verdes con rencor, su teoría de que el niño manejaba hechizos de grados mayores se confirmo, apunto su varita y estuvo apunto de lanzar un _aguamenti_ cuando una voz que todos reconocieron habló detrás de una puerta

—¿Están ahí, cariño? Huele, huele, sé que están cerca— Draco fue jalado por Neville mientras que Hermione jalaba a Potter, ambos los llevaron a la puerta opuesta por donde habían llegado los gryffindor minutos antes, apenas la habían cruzado cuando la otra fue abierta y Filch entro a la sala.

Draco se dejo guiar por Neville que parecía seguir los pasos de Hermione, corrieron por un rato cruzando varios pasillos hasta que la niña comenzó a bajar la velocidad de sus pasos y se detuvieron frente a una puerta. Draco no estaba seguro pero el lugar le pareció levemente familiar

—Él le dijo que estaríamos en la sala— murmuró la única mujer en el grupo unos momentos después, Draco la miro interrogante pero esta miraba acusadoramente a Potter que seguía mirando el suelo tratando de recuperar el aliento —¿No le dijiste que ibas a venir?— pregunto firme al azabache que solo la miro con molestia

—Si se lo decía hubiera insistido en venir— respondió con la misma molestia, como si responder a la niña fuera un fastidio pero la niña no se mostró ofendida si no enojada, Draco miro a Neville y este le regreso la mirada con igual sospecha

Ambos recordando vagamente la plática de ambos slytherin en el pasillo, Draco había llegado a la conclusión de que primero el duelo había sido una broma, una donde si Draco y Neville iban serían atrapados fuera de la cama por Filch, pero algo había pasado que Potter había desechado esa idea para ir personalmente al duelo con Hermione

—Fue Weasley ¿no? Él le dijo a Filch que nosotros cuatro estaríamos ahí— ambos slytherin voltearon a ver a Draco, sorprendidos hasta que la mirada castaña de Hermione mostró reconocimiento y sus rasgos se relajaron

—Nos escucharon en el pasillo— no era pregunta, Potter gruño al mismo tiempo que su nariz se arrugaba y caminaba firmemente a Draco hasta que estuvo cerca y lo tomó del cuello de la camisa

—¡Nos espiaste!— acuso con voz furiosa, Draco a pesar de todo le sonrió, pensando en que era el momento perfecto para poder regresarle una de todas las que Potter le había hecho

—Si gritas a mitad de un pasillo por el que todo mundo pasa no es espiar, Potter— respondió con burla —No tanto como leer cartas ajenas— Potter gruño con su comentario antes de empujarlo contra la pared, Hermione de inmediato se acercó

—¡Basta! Si ustedes siguen nos-

Pero la slytherin no había terminado de hablar cuando los pasos rápidos de alguien corriendo comenzaron a escucharse, Neville se acerco a la única puerta que tenían cerca y trato de abrirla, Potter soltó a Draco para también intentar abrir la puerta y obtener el mismo resultado que Longbottom

—apartense— ordenó Draco quitando a ambos y sacando su varita, recordando las veces en que Lucius olvidaba las llaves dentro de la casa cuando apenas habían llegado al mundo muggle —_¡Alohomora!_— la puerta se deslizó un poco y de inmediato los cuatro niños entraron, Draco cerró la puerta y se quedo en silencio recargando la oreja escuchando del otro lado

—… siempre gruñendo, ¿si no puede controlar a un mocoso, por qué es profesor? Debería de colgarlo de los pulgares— Filch gruñia algo, hubo algunos maullidos y el sonido de algo metálico agitarse, como unas llaves —Oh si, señora Norris, encontraremos al mocoso, ya lo verá, ya lo verá… — Draco escuchó la voz de Filch volverse cada vez más baja y los pasos alejarse, cuando ya no escucho nada suspiro aliviado

—Creyó que la puerta estaba cerrada— susurro Hermione a su lado, Draco giro a Neville que le había sostenido de la tunica con fuerza desde que habían entrado

—¿qué?—pregunto algo molesto antes de que su amigo señalara detrás de él, Draco jadeo sorprendido al ver lo que había en la habitación, un perro de tres cabezas gigante olfateaba en su dirección con sus tres narices antes de comenzar a gruñir con fuerza, Hermione gritó a su costado

Esta vez Potter fue quien abrió la puerta y salió primero seguido de la castaña que había empujado Neville, al último salió Draco que pudo ver al perro tratar de pararse y debajo de una de sus cuatro patas pisar una puerta en el suelo, cuando cerró la puerta de la habitación tomó de la mano a Neville y se lo llevó por un camino aparte, sin esperar a que Potter o Hermione dijeran o hicieran algo más. Estaba seguro de que si Filch seguía cerca pudo haber oído los gritos de Hermione y no se quedaría a esperar que los atraparan

Primero comenzó a correr por el camino que recién recordó más claramente junto con los pedidos que le había hecho a Filch sobre dejarlos explicarse antes de que los llevarán con McGonagall para castigarlos por haber estado cerca del pasillo del tercer piso, cuando por fin identifico bien los pasillos donde estaban corrió en dirección a la torre, rogando a Merlín que no se encontraran a ninguno de los profesores o prefectos que hacían rondas nocturnas, una sonrisa nació en sus labios cuando vio el retrato en la cima de las escaleras que comenzó a subir con mayor rapidez

—¡Mandrágora!— gritó la contraseña a mitad de la escalera, el retrato de la señora gorda se abrió y ambos niños entraron sin detenerse, cuando estuvieron en la sala común fue Draco quien dejo de correr primero y soltó la mano de Neville que de inmediato se sentó en el sillón más cercano, tratando de respirar con regularidad en medio de jadeos, Draco se dio cuenta de que la habitación roja aún estaba siendo iluminada por la luz de los leños quemándose en la chimenea

Durante unos minutos los único que se escuchó fueron los intentos de ambos niños para calmarse y relajar sus respiraciones, Draco escuchaba los latidos de su corazón en sus orejas y le dolía un poco el pecho por el esfuerzo de correr tan rápido, en algún punto comenzó a darle un ataque de tos que le hizo más difícil respirar y lo obligó a sentarse en otro asiento

La mirada castaña de Neville se mantuvo sobre él hasta que lo único que quedo de la tos fue un pequeño ardor en la garganta, Draco no estaba muy acostumbrado al ejercicio, que eso no se confundiera con la resistencia que tenía para sus trabajos como empujar la podadora por todo el patio, porque para él eran cosas diferentes jugar por diversión y esforzarse por compromiso. Aunque ahora que estaba en el equipo de Quiddich tendría que ir a entrenamientos para aumentar sus habilidades físicas.

—Un cerbero— susurró mucho rato después con la respiración un poco más tranquila y menos escandalosa, Neville lo vio a los ojos —el guardián de la puerta al infierno, con tres cabezas, forma de perro y tamaño de un gigante, era el pasillo prohibido del tercer piso— Neville se llevo las manos a la cara y se tallo los ojos en medio de un quejido lastimero —el perro cuida algo debajo de él, en una trampilla...—

—No— murmuró Neville detrás de sus manos interrumpiendo, Draco lo miró confundido —No a lo que sea que estés pensando Draco, no, no volveremos ahí— Neville bajo sus manos y mostró una determinación alarmante en su mirada que hizo al rubio cuestionar la voluntad de su amigo —moriremos si regresamos ¡somos niños Draco! Solo tenemos once ¿qué oportunidad tenemos con un perro gigante de tres cabezas?— el rubio se acerco al sillón donde Neville esta sentado

—Solo pensaba, Neville, eso no tiene nada de malo— respondió tranquilo, el castaño miro a otro lado

—No cuando eres tú el que piensa— susurro para después suspirar con fuerza, Draco tomó una de las manos de Neville para llamar su atención, el niño giró su vista a él y le hizo sentir un hueco en su estómago cuando vio los ojos cristalinos por lágrimas retenidas

—Hey, tranquilo, no pasó nada— trató de tranquilizar soltando la mano para después caminar y sentarse a un lado del castaño y tomarlo entre sus brazos en un abrazo dejando que la cabeza del menor terminara en su pecho, Neville comenzó a soltar sollozos de inmediato haciendo sentir peor al rubio

—Pudimos morir Draco, yo no quiero morir— escucho a Neville decir entre uno de sus sollozos, la realidad lo golpeo en ese momento

¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿duelos a mitad de la noche? ¿pasillos prohibidos? ¿salidas a horas prohibidas? ¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo? Las palabras de Hermione llegaron a su mente

_Nos meteremos en problemas, y todo será tu culpa, Malfoy_

E

staba siendo un idiota, ¿por qué estaba haciendo todo esto? Nunca había desobedecido e ignorado tanto las reglas ¿qué estaba pasando? ¿y porqué estaba metiendo en todo a Neville? El pobre niño que había prometido mantener a salvo y defenderlo porque había decidido quedarse a su lado y hasta ahora solo había conseguido meterlo en problemas ¿Qué hubiera pasado si el perro los atrapaba? ¿O Filch? Hubieran sido expulsados, o peor, hubieran muerto como Neville había dicho segundos antes, y habría sido culpa de Draco porque había convencido a su amigo de acompañarlo cuando se había negado desde el principio

—Perdón, no estaba pensando muy bien las cosas— se disculpó dándose cuenta del peligro que habían corrido una hora antes, Neville se separó del abrazo negando con la cabeza

—Ese es el problema, Draco, piensas demasiado las cosas, somos niños, tenemos que jugar y reír y tú solo te la pasas pensando la mayor parte del tiempo en todo como un adulto y asumiendo responsabilidades que no son tuyas— Draco miro a Neville secarse las lágrimas y suspirar —Tienes que relajarte, solo tienes once, no puedes andar por ahí haciendo duelos clandestinos a mitad de la noche y hacer justicia a otros— Draco se removió en el asiento, incómodo por la sinceridad de Longbottom y lo… ciertas que eran las palabras que le había dicho, algunas mas que otras.

Neville había terminado de rodillas en el lugar donde había estado sentado y sus manos fueron a parar a sus muslos mientras suspiraba repetidamente, pensando en que de verdad había dicho lo que se había estado guardando de su amigo y su comportamiento, por un momento pensó en arrepentirse pero Draco se adelanto

—Perdón— volvió a disculparse mirando a Neville sorberse la nariz con fuerza

—Deja de disculparte si no lo sientes de verdad— reclamó pasándose una de sus manos por los ojos para secarse otras lágrimas

—Lo digo en serio, Neville— insistió mirando los ojos castaños del niño Longbottom mientras este hipaba por el llanto, de inmediato capto la desconfianza en ellos —Tienes razón, estoy tomando responsabilidades que no son mías e invento problemas… yo… no debí aceptar el reto, debí se decirle a mi padre que perdí la carta y esperar a que me respondiera para saber que decía la que Potter lanzó al agua y… no debí de incluirte en este problema si dijiste que no desde el principio— Draco miro a la chimenea y la madera ardiendo al admitir lo último

—Aún así hubiera terminado siguiendote— declaró seguro de que no hubiera dejado ir a Draco solo al duelo, de hecho se hubiera quedado en la sala toda la noche a esperarlo para que cuando bajará, primero tratar de convencerlo de no ir y si eso fallaba entonces lo seguiría, el rubio lo miro de reojo

—¿En serio?—

—Si— confirmó sorbiendose otra vez la nariz, notó la incredulidad del otro en sus ojos plata por lo que continuó —Te quiero Draco, eres mi único amigo, por supuesto que te hubiera seguido— las mejillas pálidas de Draco se volvieron rojas y como en la mañana, el gesto le pareció tierno y adorable, una sonrisa apareció en sus labios, pensando en lo avergonzado que se sentiría el rubio recargo su frente en el hombro de Draco para que este no viera su sonrisa

—Entonces no volveré a hacer locuras iguales a esta, para que no tengas que seguirme en contra de tu voluntas— propuso el mayor de ambos como solución después de recuperarse del sonrojo

—No lo hagas por mi Draco, hazlo por tu propio bienestar, estaré contigo en las buenas y en las malas en donde quiera que estés— respondió tranquilo aunque en su mente estaba hiperventilando porque Draco pensaba evitar locuras solo por él, Merlín ¿por qué le diste un amigo tan bueno? El rubio levanto la cabeza de su amigo de donde la tenía recargada y lo hizo mirarlo a los ojos.

—Entonces prometo, por mi bienestar físico y mental, que no me meteré en más problemas y que… disfrutaré más cosas como un niño normal— Neville río con esto último, aunque lo había dicho más por el hecho de que Draco no solía reírse o sonreír, el rubio parecía tomárselo en serio por lo que no comentó nada

—Eso esta bien para mi— contestó pasándose la punta de la túnica por la cara para quitarse las lágrimas y otras sustancias viscosas de la cara

—Ahora ¿podemos irnos a dormir al dormitorio en paz, príncipe Neville?— preguntó en broma el rubio levantándose de su lugar en el sillón y tendiendole una mano, el castaño recordó que era ya la una de la mañana y que en unas horas tenían clases, de inmediato aceptó la mano que le ofrecían

—Umn, supongo que si, caballero Draco— respondió siguiendo la broma levantándose también del sillón con ayuda del rubiom

—Diría que en realidad soy el dragón, príncipe Neville— aclaró Draco sin soltar la mano del castaño y caminando a las escaleras para llegar a los dormitorios, Neville recordó las lecciones de astronomía de su abuela y el hecho de que Draco era dragón, una sonrisa de plasmó en sus labios

—Oh, si, perdone mi error, oh gran dragón Draco, guardián de mi torre— corrigió subiendo los escalones con calma, escucho la pequeña risa de Draco como respuesta.

Ambos llegaron a la habitación en silencio, el rubio se detuvo frente a la puerta y la abrió con cuidado soltando la mano de Neville

—Pase usted, su majestad— murmuró dando una reverencia exagerada, Neville soltó una risita que tuvo que cubrir con su mano de inmediato para no despertar a Seamus o Dean, cuando se le pasó el ataque retomó su pequeña broma

—Muchas gracias, dragón Draco— Neville correspondió la reverencia y por fin entró a la habitación con el paso elegante que su abuela le había enseñado que tenia que usar cuando los visitaban personas importantes, Draco entró después de él cerrando la puerta y camino a su cama, el castaño en cambio fue primero al baño a lavarse la cara

A pesar de sentirse somnoliento necesitaba quitarse lo que fuera de la cara que resultara de su llanto, porque tenia una pequeña idea en mente y no quería hecharlo a perder por sus mocos o lágrimas secas.

Cuando salió del baño Draco estaba sentado en la orilla de su cama, sin la capa de la escuela, tal vez esperándolo. Neville camino a su cama dejando su túnica sobre el baúl, cuando estuvo frente al rubio este le sonrió con cansancio

—Buenas noches Neville— susurró Draco metiéndose entre las cortinas de su cama, el castaño se detuvo mirando la tela roja, dudando un poco sobre si hacer lo que estaba pensando o mejor arrepentirse y entrar en su cama y olvidar la absurda idea, se debatió un poco mas antes de decidir que lo haría, con cuidado abrió las cortinas recibiendo la mirada plata intrigada de Draco —¿pasa algo?— preguntó el rubio levantándose preocupado, Neville tuvo que mirar a otro lado nervioso por lo que quería preguntar

—Yo… ¿puedo dormir contigo, dragón?— Draco sonrío en respuesta y se hizo a un lado, Neville no perdió tiempo antes de meterse entre las sábanas, tieso, antes de que dijera algo mas Draco se movió mas cerca y lo abrazó, el castaño se acomodó correspondiendo el gesto y termino con su cabeza en el pecho del rubio, escuchando el lento y tranquilo palpitar de su amigo, contento con haber logrado su cometido estuvo a punto de dormirse

—Te protegere, príncipe Neville— escuchó que el rubio susurraba

Neville se mordió el labio inferior nervioso, se estaba pasando de confianza, lo sabía, estaba abusando de algo que supuso era frágil, pero no podían culparlo, casi muere devorado por un perro y también estuvo a una puerta de ser expulsado, así que con más confianza de la que planeaba, levantó el rostro y besó la mejilla de Draco, cerca de la comisura de los labios

—Gracias Draco— susurró recostandose en su lugar original y cerrando sus ojos se quedo dormido con una sonrisa

Draco en cambio estaba sonrojado, con un ardor infernal en toda su cara, por un momento quiso chillar, pero notó que Neville ya estaba dormido por lo que decidió cerrar sus ojos y tratar de dormir sin pensar mucho en el beso recordando lo mucho que solía darle vuelta a las cosas, al final no le costó mucho dormirse puesto que de verdad estaba cansado por su aventura de antes.

Ambos niños durmieron tranquilos

· | · | · | · | · | ·

En cambio, muy lejos de ahí, en una casa ubicada en la parte suburbana de Surrey, dos hombres estaban a nada de tener un colapso, ambos eran hombres que la vida había puesto en caminos difíciles con mucha muerte alrededor y la presión de ser quienes eran complicaba el doble sus acciones. Y esa noche se habían reunido para saber que rumbo tomarían sus vidas ahora que un nuevo obstáculo común aparecía en la vida de ambos y sus seres queridos más cercanos. Los dos hombres estaban sentados en la mesa del comedor, uno a cada extremo de la mesa, un vaso medio lleno de agua frente a uno, el otro con dos hojas en las manos y frente a él un vaso lleno de whisky junto con la botella

—Dice que no la leyó— exclamó el más viejo de ambos levantando la mirada y viendo el vaso lleno de whisky, lo había rechazado al principio de la reunión cuando se lo ofrecieron y ahora esta reconsiderando su decisión —que no la leyó— repitió antes de dejar las hojas de pergamino sobre la mesa y tomar el vaso de vidrio, bebió el contenido de un solo trago antes de poner de vuelta el artefacto en la madera

Ares, la lechuza de su hijo, había llegado en la mañana antes de que tuviera que ir al trabajo, debido al tiempo y que necesitaba que su acompañante estuviera presente cuando leyera la respuesta de su primogénito dejó la carta sobre su mesa y se fue a trabajar.

Durante su jornada Lucius había hecho cuentas, debido a que la lechuza había llegado en la mañana significaba que había sido enviada con la misiva la noche anterior, lo que lo llevaba a pensar en que su carta había sido ignorada tres días, eso si consideraba que la historia de la misma cayendo al agua sin ser abierta fuera cierta, la ansiedad lo carcomió, estiró su mano para alcanzar la botella de Whisky y servirse en su vaso, nuevamente consumió su bebida de un trago dejando el líquido quemar su garganta

Retomando su dilema, existía la probabilidad de que Draco hubiera leído la carta y esos tres días en realidad los había usado para pensar en cómo responder, al final su hijo había decidido que aun no estaba preparado para dar una respuesta y para evitarse problemas había inventado la historia que le escribió para que le diera más tiempo de pensar. En cualquier caso...

—Piensas demasiado, Lucius— el hombre de corto cabello rubio miró a su acompañante dejar las hojas que conformaban la carta de su hijo sobre la mesa, con gesto crítico Malfoy se levantó para rodear su silla y recargarse en el fregadero —Draco no podría haberte mentido—

—Ni siquiera lo conoces bien— espetó Lucius con voz brusca continuando con sus ideas, escuchó el suspiro cansado que el otro dio

—Tal vez no, pero tú si, sabrías si mentiría en algo tan delicado como esto— el rubio se alejo de su lugar para servirse un tercer trago, tomó el vaso y lo acercó a sus labios —Harry habló en sus cartas pasadas de… La poca tolerancia que existe entre Draco y él, no es posible que tu hijo le dijera de buenas a primeras el contenido de tu carta— explico con voz paciente, Lucius bebió de su vaso, esta vez el líquido ámbar lentamente desapareció de la vista verde del invitado

Un silencio espeso hizo acto de presencia en la habitación que conformaba el comedor y cocina de la casa Malfoy mientras Lucius se dedicaba a beber su trago, pero el otro no desespero, dejando al padre de familia pensar la situación con toda la calma que podía así como disfrutar el trago amargo

—Entonces… ¿qué? ¿Sugieres que Potter robó el correo de Draco? Leyó el contenido, se enteró de ti aquí en mi casa, fue con su padre y ahora estas fuera del circulo de confianza de _"los buenos"_— a pesar de la calmada voz de Lucius, el invitado supo que el rubio estaba furioso, que, como en la escuela y en los años posteriores en los que el hombre había sido el patriarca Malfoy antes de caer en Azkaban, solo esperaba el momento perfecto para atacar, para mostrar los colmillos llenos de veneno que él mismo había entregado cuando llegó a la puerta de Lucius Malfoy en busca de ayuda

Había sido una situación desesperada, producto de su intenso deseo por hacer algo para proteger a los que consideraba familia, protegerlos de aquel en que alguna vez confío su propia vida por creerlo un ente lleno de sabiduría y libre de errores. Había caído bajo, el mismo lo sabía, lo sabía cuando golpeó la puerta blanca, lo sabía cuando le contó a Lucius Malfoy lo que había escuchado por accidente en la mansión Weasley, y también lo supo cuando le dio a conocer al ex-mortifago todo lo que sabía de Harry Potter y sus padres

—Si— contesto directamente volviendo de su pequeño delirio, Lucius gruño y se sentó de vuelta en su silla con fuerza

—¡Vaya! Creí que esto no podía ser más difícil ¿Qué más falta?—el sarcasmo ácido de Lucius incomodó al contrario que por primera vez en toda su visita se removió en su silla —¿qué Dumbledore se entere y decida que mi hijo sería un buen peón? ¿qué mi hijo sea su chivo expiatorio del niño-que-vivió?—

—¡Lucius!—llamó con fuerza, los ojos plata chocaron con los suyos pero se mantuvo firme —Sev no es idiota, si Dumbledore sospechara de esto ya hubiera hecho algo en contra de Sirius o él para quedarse con Harry, que yo este aquí solo...—su garganta se cerró y los ojos le ardieron al recordar las palabras frías de aquel que considero un amigo le dijo un día antes —… Significa un aliado menos para ellos, aun así necesito que sigamos con el plan— Lucius abrió la boca de un forma poco elegante

—¿¡El plan!? ¡Potter roba el correo de Draco! ¿Y aun así quieres que le diga que se gane la confianza de ese- de la garganta del invitado salió un gruñido animal que hizo al rubio detener su queja y reconsiderar sus palabras —… Ese Slytherin? Estas muy equivocado si crees que voy a poner a Draco en peligro otra vez solo por tus deseos egoistas, Remus Lupin—

El mencionado se mantuvo calmado, mirando con sus ahora ojos dorados a la antigua serpiente, mostrando que su lado animal estaba presente en la conversación y Lucius supo que debía de tener cuidado con sus siguientes palabras pues el pacífico lado de Remus se había ido de vacaciones, su cabello castaño corto dejaba al aire su rostro lleno de cicatrices y con una expresión seria a la vista. Incluso la ropa gastada y remendada no le quitaba el aire peligroso que se percibía a su alrededor.

Lucius se obligo a sentarse y calmarse, no quería añadir a su miseria también ser hombre lobo, primero muerto, pensó terminando de beber de su vaso sin despegar su vista del hombre lobo, al paso de los minutos los ojos comenzaron a perder su brillo dorado para dejar una heterocromia entre el verde olivo y el amarillento

—Te beneficia tanto a mi como a ti que ellos sean amigos, Malfoy— reafirmó Remus la parte central de su plan, el rubio no pudo contenerse y de inmediato bufo

—No veo el beneficio en este momento— señaló con un comentario mordaz, arrepintiendose casi al instante al ver que las manchas de verde olivo desaparecían de la mirada de su invitado

—No ahora, pero si quieres que Draco termine siendo un mortífago cuando quién-tú-sabes regresé entonces suerte con eso— Lucius bajo el vaso en la mesa mientras se aseguraba de que en su mirada se plasmara todo el odio que sentía, porque si Remus le entrego un potente veneno, fue porque supo que la víbora tenía mucho que perder si usaba el veneno contra él, de hecho perdería todo lo que actualmente le importaba si hacia algo malo al hombre lobo

—¿Entonces qué, Lupin?— espetó en un tono un poco mas blando y calmado, el invitado se recargo en la silla mientras miraba los ojos plateados del rubio, analizando las posibles consecuencias que tendrían sus acciones siguientes

—Harry no va a querer acercarse a Draco ahora que sabe que yo los visitaré, y si tu hijo se dio cuenta del correo robado creó que tampoco pasará al revés— explicó observando a Lucius luchando por no contestar nada que pudiera hacerlo enojar más, Remus estuvo apunto de reír pensando en que el rubio parecía que se estaba ahogando en vez de conteniendo su filosa lengua —Así que es innecesario que le repitas la información— concluyó bebiendo de su vaso para ocultar la sonrisa que se le salió al ver a Malfoy abrir la boca como pez

No podía negar que llevaba varios días riéndose a costa de su socio y sus reacciones, en primera estancia le había costado mucho no comentar nada sobre lo… Poco elegante que ahora era la actitud del sangre pura, después de todo desde siempre Lucius había parecido estar hecho de piedra y por eso no mostraba sus emociones en su rostro, siempre manejandose con elegancia en cualquier lugar al que fuera, y ahora, años después, el rubio parecía ser como cualquier otro humano arrugado la nariz en desagrado, sonriendo con sarcasmo y abriendo la boca incrédulo de sorpresa

—¿Quieres que le oculte a Draco que estas aquí en un plan suicida?— exclamó aun con matices de sorpresa en su voz, el castaño no creyó ser capaz de hablar sin que le temblara la voz por la risa por lo que solo asintio —pero seria contraproducente, no confiara en ninguno de los dos si sospecha que le ocultamos cosas que lo involucran directamente— explicó con cierto toque de pánico que Remus decidió era por la confianza que Draco perdería en su padre por lo que decidió aclarar

—No es ocultar si olvidas mencionarlo en un par de cartas, además, ¿vendrá para Navidad?— preguntó directamente, el rubio cambio su rostro preocupado al de uno de ansiedad

—Por supuesto— afirmó de inmediato, el castaño asintió, Lucius bajo un poco sus defensas al ver los ojos olivo volver

—Entonces los visitaré en esas fechas, me presentaré con él y le explicaré lo que sucede— Lucius se levantó de inmediato de nuevo a la ofensiva

—¿¡Le dirás que Dumbledore planean usarlo como espía cuando el señor oscuro regrese a un niño de once años!?— Remus suspiro, tratando de calmarse, otra cosa que había notado en el mortifago reformado, fue su sobreprotección por Draco, su hijo, aunque cínicamente pensó en que conoció al menor merodeando solo en las calles de Londres queriendo entrar al callejón Diagón, suponía que ahora que Lucius no tenia fortuna que mantener ni reputación ponía toda su atención en el niño

—Claro que no—negó, tomando otra vez de su vaso —solo le diré de mi nueva posición en su vida, un conocido de su padre con el que trabajará en algo de adultos y por eso los visitaré regularmente— esta vez Lucius fue quien suspiro

—Draco no es idiota, _Lupin_— Remus se sintió un poco agredido por la forma en que su apellido fue pronunciado —Estos siete años lejos nunca contacté con alguien del mundo mágico ni me metí en sus asuntos, que de la nada llegues y digas eso solo lo hará sospechar del trasfondo—

—Entonces, mamá gallina, ¿qué piensas decirle?— Remus recibió una mirada que aseguraría que Severus le copió a Malfoy, o al revés, pero que era usada cuando querían matarlo y solo porque Harry lo quería mucho o era de utilidad seguía vivo

Lucius permaneció en silencio, mirando el vaso de whisky en la mesa con apenas medio dedo del liquido dorado en su interior, Remus casi podía ver los engranes trabajando en la mente del rubio

—No lo sé— susurró con pena Lucius sin levantar la mirada, Remus se abstuvo de hacer un comentario que se interpretará como burla por el mayor

—Aun tenemos Octubre y Noviembre para pensarlo, pero tiene que ser algo lo suficiente bueno para que Draco no desconfíe de mi y me deje decirle cosas que hagan ver a Harry como una posible amistad, si esos dos no son amigos antes de que quién-tú-sabes regrese, sufrirán—

Lucius supo que no podría dormir en toda la noche como el martes pasado, cuando Remus llegó por primera vez a su puerta

**_· | · | · Comentario Final · | · | ·_**

**_9377 palabras_**

**_17 de Noviembre 2019_**


	8. Calabazas y Cartas

—Los encontraron en el pasillo de encantamientos—

—¡Dicen que se estaban besando!—

—¿Con la… Hija de muggles?—

—El profesor Snape incluso quedó afónico de tanto gritarles—

—¡El profesor Flitwick tuvo que interceder por ellos!—

—¡Es verdad, Slytherin no ganará la copa este año!—

Draco arrugó la nariz, los cuchicheos de la mesa detrás de él eran muy altos para el silencio de la biblioteca, tomó sus cosas, las guardo dentro de su mochila y salió del salón a favor de buscar a Neville, divagando en las palabras que los niños de Ravenclaw habían dicho.

A la mañana siguiente de su idiotez de media noche, como llamaba mentalmente al duelo contra Potter, los chismes estuvieron a la orden del día luego de que encontraran a Potter y Hermione vagabundeando por los pasillos fuera del toque de queda esa noche, nadie se hubiera enterado si no fuera porque quien los encontró fue un prefecto de Hufflepuff que, en busca de ayuda, encontró a la profesora McGonagall que había bajado a las cocinas por un té.

El prefecto había huido con la información luego de dejarle a la profesora de Transformaciones ambos slytherin que posteriormente fueron entregados a Snape, como jefe de la casa de los dos niños. El prefecto obviamente no se quedó callado, en cambio se encargó de divulgar el chisme en toda su casa, que terminó diciéndole a todo el colegio y para la hora del almuerzo del miércoles ya habían varios rumores sobre lo que había sucedido, que si Harry Potter estaba besándose con Hermione Granger a escondidas porque su amor era prohibido, que si en realidad estaban robando materiales, que si estaban haciendo las imperdonables, que si habían tratado de entrar al tercer piso, Draco tenía miedo de lo creativos que eran los alumnos

Neville por otro lado parecía querer desmayarse cada vez que alguien hablaba del tema, y es que si Hermione o Potter hubieran querido, también los habrían acusado y estarían en igual problemas que ellos, por lo que ambos gryffindor mantuvieron la cabeza agachada estudiando y entrenando, en el caso de Draco, rogando que los slytherin no dijeran nada. Aunque Malfoy sospechaba del hecho de que ambos niños no hubieran dicho nada ya, era algo muy sospechoso. Incluso ahora, un mes después del incidente, temía que al doblar una esquina lo esperará el profesor Snape junto con McGonagall y le asignaran más detención como a Potter y Hermione cuando apenas había terminado la semana pasada la detención que tenía por su vuelo prohibido.

Draco llegó a la torre justo cuando Seamus salía, saludo al otro que le devolvió el saludo y entró a la sala. Varios alumnos estaban conversando en los sillones, algunos lo saludaron y otros siguieron en sus asuntos.

Malfoy se sentía un poco feliz de que la atención indeseada ahora estuviera sobre Potter, a quien aún le llovían insultos e indirectas sobre lo que pasó aquella noche y cada vez que eso pasaba el azabache parecía querer asesinar a quien lo decía, después de todo esa noche Slytherin había perdido 100 puntos y con ello la posibilidad de ,por primera vez en años, no ganar la copa de las casas.

También comenzaron las bromas, cada día, algo le pasaba a Potter, si no era que su pluma explotara de tinta en sus trabajos, su pergamino saliera volando cuando trabaja entonces sus libros desaparecen a mitad de la clase. Desde esa noche la popularidad de Potter cayó en picada, tanto que ahora nadie besaba el piso por donde iba como antes, y ,por supuesto y más importante, había dejado de molestarlo y también a Neville.

Karma, pensó cuando Potter abandonó su desayuno el viernes luego de que un Ravenclaw señaló que por ser el niño-que-vivió era una vergüenza que rompiera las reglas, con su vaso de jugo de calabaza flotando detrás de él. La única parte que no le gustaba del asunto, además de la constante sensación de que alguien lo miraba con disgusto en el comedor, era que Hermione también era víctima del señalamiento como Potter.

—Draco— llamó Neville desde su cama al verlo entrar a la habitación —¿Ya terminaste el ensayo de Encantamientos?— preguntó apartando su vista del libro que estaba leyendo, el rubio negó mientras llegaba a su cama y bajaba su mochila

—Los chismosos no me dejan concentrar en la biblioteca— explicó sacando sus materiales para terminar el ensayo de Encantamientos sobre su cama, Neville alejo el libro que tenía en sus manos en favor de escuchar atentamente a su amigo

—Pero dijiste que no podías concentrarse aquí— señalo el castaño con timidez, Draco suspiro, porque efectivamente, tampoco podía concentrarse en la habitación, no con su baúl a la vista. Como si fuera un imán, sus ojos grises buscaron el objeto al pie de su cama

El baúl no tenía nada de malo en sí, solo que adentro tenía guardadas las últimas tres misivas que su padre le había enviado en esos veinte días ¡Tres cartas en veinte días! Cada una más rara y corta que la anterior, Draco no quería darle vueltas al asunto, como le había señalado Neville antes, había seguido el consejo de su amigo y le había ido muy bien en esos días donde el mundo no se terminaba por cada acción que tomaba, y no quería mandar todo al demonio pensando en las extrañas cartas de su padre

Además si había exagerado la situación, pensó abochornado pues cuando su padre le contestó sobre la carta que nadaba con el calamar gigante, le dijo que no había nada importante en ella, que si había escrito dos hojas había sido porque le había descrito a Draco un partido de béisbol que había visto, nada de vida o muerte. Lo verás en Navidad, pensó como consuelo por la falta de profundidad mental en el tema, solo falta un mes y medio, repitió tratando de concentrarse en su tarea.

En Navidad

·· ¡Hey. Malfoy! ··

·· Capítulo 8 ··

Draco estaba que se deshacía en emoción, Neville, a su lado, no tanto.

Ambos estaban caminando por los pasillos, como cada mañana para ir al desayuno, solo que esta vez era especial, era 31 de Octubre, Draco estaba muy emocionado por la fecha tan importante, primero, porque quería ver la celebración con sus propios ojos, recordando las anécdotas de su padre de fondo y segunda, porque quería comer dulces en paz. Como todo lo muggle, habían estado prohibidos en su casa todos los años anteriores en que su padre quiso mantener su postura como mago, y Draco no había tenido una oportunidad real de comer dulces el último mes antes de venir a Hogwarts.

Por ello estaba que daba brinquitos de felicidad en vez de caminar, mirando el pasillo y saludando a quien se le cruzará, algunos contestaban con normalidad y otros más con timidez, pero el rubio solo pensaba en los dulces mágicos que tal vez se servirían en las comidas por ser Halloween como para prestar atención al niño Hufflepuff que casi se desmaya solo porque le dijo buenos días. Neville, por otro lado, no estaba del todo feliz, comenzando por el hecho de que diez años antes, sus padres habían enfermado, y terminando con el hecho de que era viernes, que significaba dos clases encerrados en las mazmorras con el profesor Snape.

El jefe de la casa Slytherin había estado insoportable las últimas semanas luego de que perdieran cien puntos que les arrebataron por completo la posibilidad de ganar la copa de las casas. O tal vez por el hecho de su hijo adoptivo rompiendo las reglas, si de algo Neville no estaba seguro, era de como pensaba Snape, el hombre a veces parecía solo pensar en humillar a Gryffindor, otras solo en el bienestar de Harry y las demás veces en torturar estudiantes. Lo había comprobado cuando la primera semana luego del incidente, Snape solo respondía con gruñidos las preguntas que le hacían y dejaba toneladas de tarea sobre ingredientes y procedimientos, y aunque sus ataques a los Gryffindor habían dejado de ser frecuentes, eran más agresivos que antes.

Pero dejando eso de lado estaba contento porque Draco le había hecho caso, el niño había dejado de tener sus momentos en silencio pensando para concentrarse en lo que pasaba a su alrededor, en esas semanas lo había visto reírse más veces que el mes anterior, y parecía mucho más tranquilo que antes. Como un niño normal, pensó mirando de reojo a su amigo, Draco miraba al frente con sus ojos plata cristalinos, su cabello atado con el listón rojo de siempre, la mochila colgada en su hombro izquierdo, una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, sus pasos parecían más animados que otros días en que arrastraba los pies, Neville dejó que una sonrisa se asomara en sus labios.

Estaban a medio pasillo para llegar a la puerta del comedor cuando Neville detuvo su paso, Draco siguió de largo, el castaño tuvo que tomarlo del brazo para regresarlo a la realidad, el rubio miro confundido a Neville pero este no le devolvió la mirada, en cambio miraba al frente con seriedad, Draco hizo lo mismo y tuvo que contenerse para no demostrar su sorpresa. Al otro lado del pasillo Potter tuvo la suficiente inteligencia para ignorar a ambos amigos y entrar al comedor sin hacer escándalo, aunque era algo poco probable dada su… Apariencia

Las risas se escucharon en el comedor segundos antes de que una explosión hiciera a todos callarse, Draco tuvo el buen instinto de jalar a Neville con él lejos del pasillo, segundos antes de ver a Snape salir del comedor arrastrando a Potter de un brazo, sin importarle que se manchara de pintura púrpura y plumas en el proceso, ambas cosas cubrían gran parte del uniforme del slytherin menor e incluso su cabello azabache, dándole una apariencia ridícula.

—¡... y sigues sin hacer nada! ¿¡Qué fue lo que te dije!?— escuchó que Snape gritaba, Draco se mantuvo oculto hasta que los pasos apresurados fueron apenas un murmullo. En ese momento se dio cuenta de la mano que apretaba su brazo, miró de reojo a Neville que a su vez miraba al suelo con preocupación, una muy justa si recordaba que después del desayuno tenían clase de Pociones, dobles, y con Slytherin.

Draco por un momento pensó en saltarse la clase para evitar ser testigo del desastre.

Cuando finalmente entraron al Gran Comedor fueron conscientes de que todos estaban hablando, muy seguramente de lo que habían visto minutos antes, se sentaron frente a Seamus que exponía sus ideas conspirativas sobre lo ocurrido a un aburrido Dean que se noto aliviado de que llegarán ambos amigos y alejaran la atención del niño mestizo de él.

El desayuno pasó muy rápido para Draco, que de vez en cuando le daba miradas a la mesa de profesores esperando que Snape regresará, pero el profesor no apareció, Quirrell parecía igual de nervioso mirando el asiento vacío a su lado cada cierto tiempo. Por otro lado Dumbledore parecía estar muy contento, muy contrario a lo que sentía Draco, y por el color que estaba obteniendo la cara de Neville y el silencio de Seamus suponía que pasaba igual. En algún momento, Draco miró al director y este le regreso la mirada unos segundos apenas, antes de que un fuerte mareo lo hiciera regresar su atención a su desayuno.

Cuando finalmente el desayuno se terminó todo el grupo bajó a las mazmorras con caras largas y preocupadas, algunos pálidos, Draco sintió por un momento que estaban exagerando, después recordó lo mordaz y agresivo que era Snape en su clase y decidió que la reacción de todos era normal.

El grupo de niños llegó a las mazmorras cuando la puerta del salón aún permanecía cerrada, el niño Malfoy incluso notó que la mayoría de los estudiantes permanecían lo más alejado que se podía de la misma, incluso algunos slytherin parecían querer salir corriendo, algunos otros permanecían callados con la cara impasible. Draco casi abre la boca impresionado al ver a Weasley contento, parloteando algo con Nott que parecía a punto de desmayarse.

Todos sabían que desde el paseo de Potter y Hermione, el trío de plata se había separado, Hermione siempre andaba por su lado, escondida en la biblioteca, Potter andaba solo, dando la cara en los pasillos donde era una potencial víctima, mientras Weasley se paseaba por toda la escuela como si diera su bendición con sol estar presente, era el único que solía aún buscar problemas con Draco y Neville. Antes de que pensará en una razón para que el pelirrojo estuviera tan contento la puerta se abrió

—Trabajaran en parejas— fue lo primero que sentenció Snape al salir, de inmediato Neville tomó la mano de Draco, el gesto pareció ser captado por el profesor porque aclaró —Yo organizare las parejas, se sentarán en el orden que les diga—

Malfoy, en el primer asiento— Draco le dio una mirada a Neville antes de entrar en el salón, recorriendo las mesas volteó de nuevo a la puerta esperando a quien sería su compañero, sin embargo nadie más entró. Resignado fue a la primera mesa, se detuvo unos segundos al ver a Potter en el otro asiento, ya libre de cualquier rastro de pintura y plumas. Tuvo el impulso de salir corriendo de regreso y si era posible implorar a Snape que le cambiará pareja, pero una pequeña vocecita en su cabeza le dijo que no fuera tan cobarde. Repitiendo una mantra mental sobre controlarse e ignorar lo más posible al niño se sentó. Potter no dio señales de haberlo escuchado, y Draco no dijo nada, en cambio vio a las demás parejas entrar.

Seamus entró con Crabbe, una de las copias de Dudley Dursley con las que compartió el viaje en el bote el primer día, de ellos entró Dean con Nott, esto le dio mala espina a Draco, un par de parejas después entró Neville seguido de Pansy Parkinson. El rubio pudo ver a leguas que su amigo estaba muy nervioso ya un paso del colapso. El resto del grupo fue dividido de igual forma, un gryffindor y un slytherin, excepto por Weasley, que fue puesto con Hermione que parecía estar muy agitada.

Cuando Snape cerró la puerta en un sonoro golpe, Draco se mentalizo para dos horas de tortura. El profesor señaló a la pizarra donde estaban anotadas las instrucciones de la poción del día, debido a la dificultad de la misma habían sido puestos en parejas para que uno cortara y pesará ingredientes mientras el otro mezclaba

—…. ¿Quieres mezclar la poción?— preguntó Draco a su compañero, Potter solo asintió mientras encendía la flama debajo del caldero sin darle ninguna mirada. Malfoy miró dudoso al slytherin, esperando que de la nada comenzará con sus comentarios mordaces pero nada de eso sucedió

La primera hora paso en silencio entre ambos niños, Draco más preocupado y ansioso por la mirada pesada del profesor sobre su mesa, eso sumado a que estaba vigilando que Potter hiciera bien el trabajo, porque no confiaba en que el slytherin lo hiciera porque así podía afecta su calificación, estaban centrando toda su atención por lo que se sobresaltó cuando una explosión se escuchó en todo el salón

—¡Parkinson! ¡Longbottom!— gritó el profesor levantándose del escritorio, de inmediato Draco miró a la mesa donde estaba Neville, el niño gimoteaba mientras que la niña lloraba, ambos llenos de la poción —¿Qué fue lo que no entendieron de agregar las espinas después de quitar la poción del fuego?— preguntó el profesor moviendo su varita para desaparecer el líquido rojizo del caldero — ¡Y los demás! ¿¡Qué están viendo!?— de inmediato todos volvieron a su trabajo, Draco de mala gana, escuchando que Snape le pedía a Goyle y Patil que llevaran a ambos niños a la enfermería

—Estarán bien...— escucho el susurro de Potter a su lado, de inmediato lo miro con molestia pero los ojos verdes seguían viendo el caldero —solo es un leve ardor lo que sienten, nada grave— continuó, Draco no pudo evitar ponerse a la defensiva

Atacar a Potter

La vocecita volvió ¿atacar? ¿Por qué lo haría? —¿Sabes mucho de eso no, Potter?— preguntó sarcásticamente pasando por alto la voz, esperando que ahora sí comenzará la habitual pelea verbal, pero el niño de cabello azabache siguió revolviendo la poción como si no hubiera escuchado nada

—Mi padre me enseñó— contestó secamente minutos después, Draco lo miró unos momentos, esperando el comentario cargado de sarcasmo, pero nada llegó

Cobarde

Bufo pensando en lo infantil que estaba siendo tratando de provocar a Potter cuando era él quien lo molestaba, aunque últimamente no tanto, de hecho, desde aquella noche parecía que Potter ignoraba su existencia por completo. Supuso que para evitar más problemas con el profesor Snape y su padre

Mal hijo

Escuchó a la vocecita mencionar con una pizca de malicia en su cabeza, sin querer soltó su último golpe.

—Y aun así eres un cretino— susurró regresando a su tarea de cortar las hierbas del mismo tamaño. Potter resopló con fuerza de inmediato ganando la atención de Malfoy, sus ojos grises encontraron la mirada verde, Draco inhalo con fuerza al ver los ojos tan opacos y cansados, apagados.

—¿Dejarías que pasaran por encima de ti?— llamó su atención el azabache, Malfoy tuvo un deja vú mental, recordando haber pensando vagamente lo mismo cuando conoció al niño en la tienda de túnicas. No dejarse ser tapete de nadie

—Eso no viene al caso, Potter— contestó confundido ¿qué tenía que ver esto con el hecho de que tuviera un ego tan grande producto de la educación en su casa?

—Más bien no lo entiendes, Malfoy— fue la respuesta del niño Potter. Draco sintió sus mejillas arder, y supo muy bien que de enojo. Siempre venían con lo mismo, primero Hermione y ahora el azabache ¿qué se suponía que no entendía? ¿El hecho de que por ser ególatra no justificaba sus acciones? El enojo superó su raciocinio

Atacar, atacar, herir

—Habla el niño-estúpido-que-vivió— repuso mordaz golpeando el escritorio con el pequeño cuchillo que estaba utilizando, la brusca acción le hizo reaccionar, miró a su alrededor descubriendo las miradas curiosas que sus compañeros le daban a su mesa.

Suspiro repitiendo la mantra para tranquilizarse, cuando estuvo más o menos tranquilo volvió a centrarse en su tarea —Me caías mejor callado— susurró aplastando unas semillas, lo hizo con más fuerza de la necesaria provocando un pequeño ruidito, por eso no estuvo seguro de haber escuchado bien cuando Potter se acercó a tomar las ramas que había cortado antes y susurró un pequeño —Lo sé— antes de volver a su lugar a seguir mezclando la poción, y Draco no quiso confirmarlo

Pasaron unos minutos en silencio hasta que Draco escuchó unos murmullos que comenzaron a aumentar de volumen en la mesa detrás de ellos

—¡…. después del asfodelo!— el niño Malfoy estaba seguro que era la voz de Hermione, y que estaba molesta

—Sé lo que hago, Granger— replicó Weasley, Draco miró al profesor, esperando que se hubiera dado cuenta de lo que parecía ser una pelea, pero el adulto solo siguió revisando trabajos

—Vas a ocasionar que se vuelva naranja en vez de amarilla— señaló Hermione, esta vez con menos dureza en la voz, aun así la ligera reprimenda se podía identificar en ella

—Cállate, sangre sucia— espetó Weasley, Draco estuvo a punto de girarse cuando el profesor Snape se puso de pie y golpeó la mesa

—¡Weasley! Mantenga su boca cerrada si no quiere tener detención con el señor Filch— Draco miró un poco sobre su hombro y vio a Weasley ponerse colorado mientras seguía trabajando, Hermione solo agachó la cabeza.

Eso pareció ser suficiente para Snape que volvió a su tarea de revisar trabajos, Draco escuchó que algunos preguntaban qué había sucedido solo para que alguien les chitará*. El rubio se abstuvo de decir algo, muy apenas, pues por dentro estaba apunto de explotar de rabia contra el pelirrojo

Malditos slytherin

Aseguró en la seguridad de su mente, cada vez menos le agradaba la casa verde, con su doble moral, egoísmo y poca tolerancia. Y todo es culpa de Potter, afirmó terminando de pesar las semillas molidas. Tal vez si Hermione nunca hubiera hablado con Potter entonces estaría en Gryffindor o Ravenclaw y tendría amigos, Hermione estaría mejor.

Malfoy estuvo despotricando en contra de su compañero de mesa en su mente el resto de la clase, bajo la atenta mirada oscura del profesor que de vez en cuando terminaba en el niño-que-vivió. La clase continuó sin más percances. Al terminar y calificar su poción, la pareja Malfoy-Potter ganó un Aceptable debido a que le falta más jugo de semillas. Draco suspiró aliviado mientras que Potter pareció gruñir en desacuerdo pero no dijo nada.

Cuando Snape llegó a la mesa de Hermione criticó el color y la consistencia, al final les puso Deficiente por la poción, el gryffindor notó cuando Weasley susurraba algo a Hermione que se puso pálida. Al terminar de revisar todas las pociones Snape los dejó ir, Draco metió todos sus útiles con rapidez en la mochila, con la idea de ir a ver a Neville en la enfermería antes de ir a la siguiente clase. Justo cuando se había colgado la mochila el profesor Snape se levantó de su escritorio

—Señor Malfoy— Draco se detuvo, mirando a los demás salir, con nerviosismo giró sobre sus pasos para ver al profesor, Snape se mantuvo en su lugar mirándolo con aburrimiento pero sin apartar la vista de él poniéndolo más nervioso, sus ojos se encontraron y Draco volvió a sentir el cosquilleo ¿Acaso había hecho algo mal? ¿Iba a castigarlo? Al pensar en lo último sintió que se iba a desmayar ¿A lo mejor Potter había abierto la boca después de todo? El profesor se removió y dejo de verlo, Draco se tallo los ojos.

Cuando el sonido de pasos se detuvo Snape volvió a abrir la boca —De ahora en adelante se sentará con el señor Potter a trabajar en todas mis clases— de inmediato Draco se puso tenso ¿Trabajar con Potter? Abrió la boca para protestar pero la volvió a cerrar de inmediato, recordando el humor del profesor Snape —¿alguna queja?— preguntó el hombre al ver su gesto, Draco se mojó los labios con la lengua

—Ninguna, profesor— contestó mirando otra vez los ojos oscuros, esta vez fue un escalofrío, el contacto se mantuvo unos segundos antes de que el mayor sacudiera la mano. Draco lo tomó como la orden de retirada y sin pensarlo más salió del salón

Apenas cruzando el umbral un grito llegó a sus oídos —¡... crees muy lista! ¡Solo eres una sangre sucia que no debería de estar aquí!— en su vista apareció el cabello rojo de Weasley, gritándole a Hermione que estaba recargada en la pared con la mirada agachada, su lado protector salió a flote de inmediato

—¡Déjala en paz!— gritó acercándose y empujando al niño lejos de Hermione, el gesto burlón de Weasley se deformo a una mueca de furia

—¡No te metas, Malfoy! Que ahora nadie te insulte no quita que aun eres el hijo de un mortífago— acusó tratando de acercarse a Hermione pero Draco se interpuso, poniéndose frente a ella y empujando al slytherin por el pecho

—¡Y que tú tengas una bóveda llena de oro no te da derecho a que le grites a Hermione!— repuso con enojo, el pelirrojo lo miró con sorpresa, apenas unos segundos antes de pararse derecho y mirarlo con burla

—¿Qué? ¿Ahora quieres ser el héroe?— preguntó sarcástico, Draco se mordió la lengua. Weasley pareció deleitarse con la falta de respuesta porque una sonrisa se presentó en sus labios, una sonrisa sin ninguna pizca de gracia que parecía más bien forzada.

Draco se enderezó todo lo que pudom cuando el pelirrojo se acercó a él —Escúchame bien, Malfoy, no importa lo que hagas, cuantas notas perfectas saques, cuantos halagos recibas— detuvo sus palabras y miró con desdén detrás de Draco, el rubio supuso que a Hermione —cuantos sangre sucia defiendas… sigues siendo el hijo de un asesino psicópata— antes de que Draco pudiera darle un golpe o protestar algo Weasley se alejó por el pasillo con calma, casi con satisfacción

Hasta que las túnicas negras desaparecieron en una esquina, Malfoy relajó su postura todo lo que pudo, con la furia quemando dentro de él pero la obligó a desaparecer, no podía correr el riesgo de desquitarse con Hermione lo que Weasley le había dicho.

Apenas el enojo había mermado se giró para ver a la niña slytherin, Hermione aún miraba el suelo, su cabello esponjoso creando una cortina para ocultar su rostro de la vista. Draco volvió a sentirse impotente, como cada vez en que veía a Hermione en la mesa de Slytherin, como cuando recordaba que por culpa suya, la niña estaba en Slytherin

—Hermione...—pronunció con incertidumbre, acercando una mano al hombro de la castaña para llamar su atención

Su mano nunca llegó

Granger había levantado la mirada antes y al percatarse de sus intenciones había apartado de un golpe su mano

—Déjame en paz— ordenó la morena, Draco la miro sorprendido. Hermione le regreso la mirada con dureza antes de irse por el mismo camino que Weasley había tomado antes, sin añadir ninguna palabra más. Draco la vio irse con una pequeña punzada en su pecho.

—Solo la estas presionando— señaló una voz salida de la nada, o así la sintió Draco antes de girarse con un movimiento brusco y descubrir a Potter recargado en la pared, a un costado de la puerta del salón de clases, admirando la escena, tal vez disfrutando de ver a Weasley gritarle a Hermione, ante el pensamiento Draco no pudo contenerse

Atacar a Potter

—Esto es tu culpa— acusó de inmediato al slytherin con odio. El gesto indiferente de Potter no se alteró en lo absoluto y eso solo logró hacer a Draco enojar más

Su temperamento había estado calmado en las últimas semanas, nadie lo había molestado mucho, ni a Neville, estaba comenzando a llevarse bien con sus compañeros de cuarto, sus calificaciones eran de las mejores, los entrenamientos eran amenos gracias a Wood, se sentía más feliz, por eso mismo el rubio no supo de dónde había sacado tanto odio, furia, tanta ira cuando se acercó al Slytherin que se sorprendió a sí mismo cuando sostuvo el cuello de la túnica verde y empujó con brusquedad a Potter contra la pared con una fuerza que estaba seguro no poseía. El niño de ojos verdes apenas y dejó escapar un quejido por el golpe pero no hizo esfuerzo alguno de detenerlo o apartarse cosa que no pudo importarle menos en ese momento

—¡Si no la hubieras metido en el mismo barco que tú, esto no estaría pasando!— señaló agitando a Potter que mantuvo su boca cerrada, Draco gruño por la falta de respuesta y comenzó a sentirse mareado. En su cabeza apareció la voz, solo que esta vez no era baja y suave, era grave y casi gritaba en su cabeza, señalando que debía de desquitarse con Potter

Él tiene la culpa

Hermione es maltratada por culpa de él

Lastimalo, hiere

—¡Si tan solo la hubieras dejado sola! ¡Ella estaría bien! Las bromas, los insultos, tú te los mereces, cada uno de ellos, eres una desgracia, una molestia— escupió con odio, Potter esta vez comenzó a mostrarse herido, los ojos verdes comenzaron a opacarse más

Detente, susurró otra voz en la cabeza de Draco, infantil, suave, comprensiva, era la voz de Neville

¡Atacar a Potter!

Se alzó la primera voz y la voz parecida a la de Neville no volvió a hacer acto de presencia

—Ahora entiendo porque nadie conoce a tu padre, seguramente se avergüenza de ti, ¿Quién no lo haría con un hijo como tú? Le daría vergüenza que lo reconocieran como tu guardián— su boca se movía, las palabras salían, pero Draco no sentía que fuera él. Su cabeza daba vueltas, tenía miedo, quería dejar en paz a Potter, ya no era normal, nunca diría nada sobre la familia

Sigue, hiere, lastima, mata.

Se impuso nuevamente la voz, Draco tenia miedo, tenia ganas de llorar, quería detenerse, quería irse. Pero nada de eso sucedió.

—Cállate— espetó Potter comenzando a resistirse, tratando de empujar a Malfoy que parecía más bien divertido por sus inútiles intentos

—¿Qué? ¿Acaso el niño-que-vivió no puede contra el hijo de un mortífago?—Harry se detuvo, mirando con incredulidad al rubio ¿le había dicho a su mismo padre mortífago? ¿Qué era...?

No esperando ser soltado Harry terminó en el suelo, mirando al rubio sostenerse la cabeza con fuerza mientras pequeños quejidos salían de sus labios

—Ma-Malfoy... Tú...— Harry se levantó del suelo, cosa que llamó la atención del niño Gryffindor. El niño-que-vivió contuvo la respiración cuando vio los ojos grises de Malfoy nublados con unas pequeñas lágrimas que comenzaron a salir y se deslizaron por sus mejillas pálidas, contrastando en todo a la sonrisa presumida que tenía en los labios, pero nada de eso importó cuando el niño de túnica roja volvió a hablar

—¿Te consideras salvador del mundo mágico? No eres más que un huérfano de guerra que nadie en este mundo quiere cerca, serpiente rastrera—

El sonido del golpe hizo eco en el pasillo solitario

· | · | · | · | · | ·

Draco Malfoy no asistió a Encantamientos, tampoco a Herbología, en el almuerzo su lugar estaba vacío al igual que en las clases que le siguieron. Pero nadie reparó mucho en su ausencia, la noticia de que Harry Potter había aparecido en Transformaciones quince minutos tarde, con la túnica desarreglada y dejando un camino de huellas verdes a su paso era una novedad mucho más importante que la desaparición de un Gryffindor de primer año.

Pero Seamus no pasó por alto la ausencia del rubio como los demás, al menos hasta que recordó que Neville estaba en la enfermería y Dean comentó que muy probablemente Malfoy estaba con él, como el par inseparable que eran. Así que para cuando el almuerzo se sirvió Seamus estaba seguro de que el rubio decidió cuidar de su amigo en vez de asistir a las clases y se concentró en chismear con Lavender sobre cuál sería la siguiente broma que Potter sufriría.

Así que cuando la fiesta de Halloween comenzó en la noche y por la entrada llegó un débil Neville Longbottom recién salido de la enfermería preguntando por Draco nadie pudo darle una respuesta concreta

—¿Estás seguro de que no estaba contigo en la enfermería?— preguntó Seamus por tercera vez mirando a Neville que comenzaba a tener un mal presentimiento sobre su amigo

—Muy seguro ¿De verdad no llegó a Encantamientos?— preguntó comenzando a sentirse desesperado, Draco no podía haber faltado a clases, mucho menos al almuerzo, y que no llegará a la fiesta era algo mucho peor suponiendo que desde la mañana Neville lo había visto ansioso por asistir, algo le había sucedido.

—No, cuando termino pociones Snape le dijo que se quedará, entonces salí junto con Dean y fuimos a Encantamientos, y no lo he vuelto a ver— respondió Seamus mirando a los costados y después a la entrada esperando ver al chico Malfoy llegar de la nada

—¿Ver a quién?— preguntó Dean sentándose en la mesa, Neville clavó su vista en la entrada del comedor ansioso

—A Dra- ah, Malfoy— contestó Seamus aun buscando con la mirada, el contrario bufo con fuerza llamando la atención de ambos chicos —¿Qué?— preguntó mirando a Dean comenzar a servirse

—Estaba en el segundo piso, cerca del baño de niñas, pasé por ahí luego se las clases y lo encontré sentado en el suelo, cuando trate de acercarme se levantó y me empujó. Sinceramente, estoy tratando de ser amable y él se porta grosero— afirmó tomando un poco de comida de los platos, su enojo palpable en sus movimientos bruscos. Neville compartió una mirada preocupada con Seamus apenas unos minutos antes de levantarse

—Tengo que ir a buscarlo— anunció para nadie en especial

—Neville esper-

Pero el llamado de Seamus quedó a medias cuando el profesor Quirrell apareció en la entrada, con el turbante chueco y un gesto de terror en la cara

—¡Un troll! ¡En las mazmorras! Creí que debían saberlo— y se desmayó a mitad del camino a la mesa de profesores. El caos se desató rápidamente, muchos comenzaron a gritar mientras otros lloraban y otros más se levantaban rápidamente de sus lugares para salir corriendo. Neville sintió que el alma salía de su cuerpo

—¡Silencio!— la voz de Albus Dumbledore retumbó en toda la habitación haciendo a todos detenerse y evitar un caos mayor al que ya estaba —Prefectos, lleven a los años menores a sus salas comunes, profesores, ayudenme a tratar con este asunto, por favor— De inmediato todos obedecieron, Percy Weasley parecía que estaba preparado para este tipo de incidentes y supo mantener el control

Neville miro a Seamus nuevamente y este le sostuvo la mirada con algo de comprensión —Tengo que ir por él— aseguró mirando a todos lados, los alumnos se habían amontonado en la entrada tratando de ser los primeros en salir

—Te acompaño— respondió el niño también mirando alrededor en busca de una oportunidad para ir a buscar a Draco sin que los detuvieran, encontraron el momento perfecto cuando los Hufflepuff empujaron a los que estaban en la entrada tirando a algunos chicos de segundo y los prefectos tuvieron que ayudar a levantarlos

Con rápidez Neville salió del tumulto con Seamus tomado de su túnica. Sin esperar a comprobar que nadie les seguía corrieron por el pasillo para alejarse, se detuvieron cuando estaban lo suficientemente lejos como para que el desastre del comedor se volviera un murmullo; ambos niños compartieron una mirada antes de emprender su camino

El sonido de pasos detrás de ellos los detuvo, Dean Thomas también se había sumado a su busqueda, Neville no le dio tanta importancia, concentrado en buscar a su amigo, con una presión dolorosa en su pecho que interpretó como un mal presentimiento inició su camino al segundo piso.

· | · | · | · | · | ·

Había un zumbido, como si una radio no recibiera la señal suficiente para poder trasmitir las canciones, ahí, al fondo, en su cabeza, estaba mareado y su garganta se sentía rasposa. Estaba confundido ¿Qué estaba haciendo?

Esperando, Draco, recuerda, esperando

Esperando... Cierto, estaba esperando, por eso se había sentado, porque su espera se había vuelto larga, además de aburrida, nadie pasaba por el tercer piso. Se removió en su lugar y por alguna razón todo le comenzó a doler, las manos, las piernas, ¿por qué su cabeza le duele tanto?

No es nada, tranquilo, tú solo espera

La voz tenía razón, no era nada importante, después de todo la voz era tranquila, suave, si no estuviera tranquila entonces nada estaría bien, ¿no? Ridículo, se insultó pensando en porque desconfiaba de la voz calmada, después de todo estaba más feliz desde que la voz apareció en su cabeza. No tenía nada de que preocuparse.

—Señor Malfoy, ¿Qué hace aquí?— preguntó una voz más brusca, la reconoció de sus clases y sintió algo de molestia en la parte trasera de la cabeza como un murmullo (Dile al profesor, él puede salvarnos, Draco tienes- ) pero el murmullo murió en el zumbido

Tranquilo, a él lo estamos esperando ¿Recuerdas? Es tu segunda tarea

Asintió desde su lugar sentado en el suelo, con la espalda recargada en la pared. Su segunda tarea, si, la recordaba; había prometido cumplir al pie de la letra la segunda tarea, para que su cabeza no doliera. Siguió con la mirada sobre su varita que sostenían sus manos, pensando en que esta vez, obedecer a la voz sería mejor a oponerse, después de todo su primera tarea había sido todo un desastre.

—Lo estaba esperando, profesor— al hablar sintió su garganta adolorida y rasposa, la pequeña sensación de haber estado gritando por horas y golpearse contra una pared se hizo presente en su mente junto con el murmullo (No lo hagas, resiste, no obedezcas...)

No, no te preocupes, estas bien, a salvo, recuerda tu tarea.

—No tengo tiempo para juegos, señor Malfoy, así que hagame el favor de levantarse y esperarme en el pasillo contiguo— ordenó con el mismo tono de la voz brusca, a esa voz si le tuvo miedo, ¿a lo mejor por eso la voz en su cabeza le había ordenado su segunda tarea? ¿Por qué la segunda voz brusca era peligrosa? Entonces estaba haciendo bien. No se movió en lo absoluto ante la orden del profesor, escuchó unos pasos acercarse a él y espero a que estuviera cerca... Más, un poco más —¡Señor Malfoy!—

¡Ahora!

—Expelliarmus— se levantó del suelo mientras el hombre mayor chocaba contra la pared, un leve mareo aparecio poniéndolo algo despistado, sumado a el agudo zumbido en su oído lo hicieron trastabillar y casi cae de lado, era algo molesto, no sabía porque zumbaba su cabeza; el hombre cayó de rodillas y levantó la vista, Draco sintió un poco de reconocimiento por ojos oscuros, pequeños destellos de desconfianza, burlas, algo le dijo que estaba haciendo bien en obedecer a la voz, pero había una parte pequeña, que lloraba

(No quiero hacerlo, no quiero hacerlo)

Por un momento dudo —M-me lo dijo, me dijo, no dejar pasar al profesor Snape, eso dijo, dijo muchas cosas también— el profesor parpadeó y su ceño se junto, Draco sintió que el zumbido aumentaba en su cabeza y lo mareaba

Cumple tu tarea Draco, tienes que cumplirla

—¿Quién se lo dijo, Malfoy?— preguntó el maestro en tono sospechoso, Draco sintió un pequeño tirón en la cabeza y unas intensas ganas de llorar aparecieron en su pecho formando también un nudo en su garganta

—Ella... Él... Eso, aquí— murmuró confundido, utilizando su mano libre para apuntar a su cabeza, sus ojos comenzaron a nublarse —Me dijo qué tenía que hacer... Lastimar a Potter y no dejar al profesor llegar a la puerta—

(Tengo miedo)

La primera lagrima cayó, Draco sintió el tirón más fuerte en su cabeza logrando que su atención se alejara del profesor, el hombre no desaprovechó la oportunidad asi que con cuidado deslizó su mano dentro de su bolsillo en busca de su varita tratando de no llamar la atención con su movimiento

—¿Esta en tu cabeza?— preguntó suavemente el adulto, el niño asintió con la mirada perdida y otras lágrimas cayendo

—Es una voz... Apareció en su clase, me dijo, dijo, atacar a Potter, pero yo no quería, entonces comenzó a doler— Severus arrugo el ceño cuando notó los ojos grises seguir llorando, pero con la mirada perdida, una naciente sospecha le hizo temblar ¿imperius? —quise detenerla, de verdad, profesor, pero dolía tanto... De verdad me duele— la mano de Draco tembló, y su anterior determinación desapareció por completo. Severus dudo unos segundos antes de sacar la mano de su bolsillo con la bruta entre sus dedos

—¡Desmaius!— exclamó alto y fuerte apuntando al niño, pero este lo esquivó torpemente girando hasta quedar frente al educador que tuvo el siguiente hechizo en la punta de la lengua cuando el rubio lo detuvo

—¡Profesor!— exclamó Draco temblando —L-la voz... Yo la escuché antes... Sé de quien es— el hombre detuvo sus movimientos para verlo con un sospecha, Draco se sintió más enfermo de ver la varita de su profesor apuntarle con firmeza—Es la voz de- ¡Expelliarmus!— exclamó el niño lanzando el hechizo y esta vez Severus pudo esquivarlo. De inmediato apunto al niño de nuevo

—¡Desmaius!— el hechizo nuevamente terminó en la pared donde antes estaba el niño Malfoy, que decidió por agacharse, Severus gruñó molesto. Draco apunto al adulto y pronunció

—¡Bombarda!—Snape giro una vez y la pared detrás de el profesor recibió el daño en unas grandes grietas y un pequeño temblor del pasillo. Draco vio el resultado de su hechizo con miedo. Severus aprovecho el pequeño momento de duda

—¡Petrificus Totalus!— contraataco y esta vez el hechizo llegó a su objetivo, Malfoy se paralizó de inmediato y su cuerpo cayó al suelo. Severus bajó la varita mientras escuchaba pasos presurosos acercarse, esperando ver a otro apareció la profesora Sinistra con gesto agotado y preocupado

—¡Profesor Snape! Los niños— Severus la miró sin entender —Harry Potter esta en la enfermería—

· | · | · | · | ·

Bien, el plan no funcionó. Eso se había notado desde que llegaron al segundo piso y en vez de encontrar a Draco se encontraron con un troll de montaña con olor a baños y calcetines sucios que caminaba por el pasillo frente al baño de niñas arrastrando un largo mazo que parecía ser el tronco de un árbol. Ese fue su primer error.

El segundo fue, irónicamente, regresar por donde habían llegado. Apenas habían avanzado un poco cuando se toparon con Harry y Hermione, ambos slytherin también estaban buscando a Draco con la pista de que estaba en el segundo piso también, así que Neville los dejo acompañarlos, a Dean esto no le pareció buena idea y comenzó una pelea a gritos e insultos con Harry que los hizo distraerse, lo suficiente para que el troll los alcanzará

Neville solo supo que algo lo había golpeado en su costado y el golpe lo envió a la pared más cercana, escuchó los gritos y supo, por ruidos sordos, que los demás fueron golpeados como él. Pero aun en medio de la casi inconsciencia escuchó el momento en que los profesores llegaron y se hicieron cargo del Troll. Existe la posibilidad de que se desmayó después de eso, porque no podía decir con certeza en que momento llegó a la enfermería, mucho menos cómo llegó.

—Solo un par de horas, Longbottom ¡Un par de horas! ¡Y ya estas de regreso peor de lo que te fuiste!— Madame Pomfrey rondaba a su alrededor, Neville ahogó un quejido. No le gustaba mucho regresar a la enfermería tan rápido, giro su vista a las demás camas, a su derecha estaba Seamus durmiendo, en la cama frente a él Dean estaba sentado mientras miraba el suelo, con el ceño fruncido, más allá Hermione también esta en una cama, tal vez durmiendo y de ella seguía Potter

—¿Q-que pasó?—preguntó mirando a la enfermera que aun daba vueltas a su alrededor agitando su varita varias veces para después acercarse a la mesa que estaba a un costado

—¿¡Qué pasó!? ¡Exactamente eso es lo que quiero saber, Longbottom! Mira que ir en busca de un troll, es un verdadero milagro que no estén muertos. Bebe esto— le extendió un vaso con una sustancia que conocía bien, crecehuesos ¿Y ahora que se rompió? Lo bebió sin réplica bajo la atenta mirada de Pomfrey, se obligó a tragar cuando sus pupilas sintieron el sabor amargo y asqueroso de la poción

—¡Pomfrey!— llamó alguien desde la puerta, Neville miró con interés al igual que Dean, el niño Longbottom pensó que se iba a desmayar con la imagen que sus ojos captaron.

Severus Snape estaba en la entrada de la enfermería, con un Draco Malfoy desmayado en los brazos, el chico Gryffindor tenía heridas en los costados de la cabeza y sangre seca manchada su cabello del lado izquierdo, mientras el derecho escurria en más sangre. Neville quiso pararse de inmediato pero una punzada en la pierna le contesto su anterior pregunto de que se había roto

—¡Merlín, Severus! ¿Qué le pasó?— preguntó la enfermera al profesor guiandolo a la cama a la izquierda de Neville. Draco parecía haberse caído de las escaleras, visto de cerca era aun peor la imagen, tenía el labio inferior partido y un golpe en la mejilla izquierda que comenzaba a tomar un oscuro color verde, su uniforme estaba lleno de tierra y más sangre. El profesor susurró algo en la oreja de la enfermera que de inmediato tuvo una pequeña explosión de colores en la cara antes de mover la cama de Draco a otra ala de enfermería

—¿A donde lo lleva?— para sorpresa de Neville, fue Dean quien preguntó, Madame Pomfrey no contestó solo desapareció en una de las puertas, Snape fue quien se giro a ellos antes de darle una mirada a las demás camas, Neville notó que su mirada se quedó apenas unos segundos en la Harry antes mirarlo

—El señor Malfoy necesita otro tipo de tratamiento— respondió con simpleza, Neville bajo la cabeza al sentir la mirada de su profesor sobre él, el hombre aun le daba miedo

—¿Tratamiento? Casi parece que Draco se lanzó de la torre de Astronomía— Neville miró sorprendido el arrebato de Dean, de inmediato movió su vista al profesor esperando una respuesta ácida y el descuento de puntos pero Snape se mantuvo con el mismo gesto pensativo con el que entró

—¿Vieron al señor Malfoy después de mi clase?— preguntó el profesor ignorando por completo la queja de Dean, Neville negó cuando la mirada onix estuvo sobre él

—Solo unas horas antes de la fiesta, estaba en el segundo piso— respondió Dean algo agresivo, Snape miró entonces al chico castaño a los ojos al que fruncio el ceño pero no apartó la mirada, Neville sabía lo que el profesor estaba haciendo y rogaba por que Dean no supiera que sus pensamientos y recuerdos estaban siendo revisados

—Severus— Neville saltó en su lugar antes de ver la puerta de la enfermería, el director estaba frente a ella viéndo todo con tranquilidad, Neville pudo escuchar el gruñido de Snape —Necesitamos hablar, mi muchacho, en privado— el hombre de túnicas negras asintió lentamente antes de caminar detrás del director y salir de la enfermería

Neville mantuvo su mirada en la puerta unos momentos antes de regresar su vista a la puerta por la que su amigo fue llevado. De alguna manera sabía que los golpes y heridas no eran la causa del tratamiento especial que Draco necesitaba.

· | · | · | · | · | ·

Lucius no estaba teniendo una buena mañana. De hecho, las buenas mañanas desaparecieron con la llegada del hombre lobo, estuvo muy seguro para la segunda semana en que despertaba después de una mala noche y el hombre estaba en su cocina, haciendo el desayuno como si esta fuera su casa, Lucius no podía quejarse, pero el lobo tenía una sazón que lo habían hecho mantener el derecho de poder hacer el desayuno.

—Buenos días, Lucius— saludo Remus con una sonrisa poniendo un plato lleno de salchichas cocidas en la mesa donde dos tazas de café ya estaban puestas, otro plato lleno de huevos estrellados y otro más con pan tostado completaban el banquete, Lucius arrastró los pies para acercarse

—Ojala sean buenos—saludo con cansancio, el dolor de la resaca punzando en su cabeza

La noche anterior se había emborrachado hasta que no supo ni su nombre en un bar cercano, la noche de Halloween nunca le traía buenos recuerdos, nunca, y esta vez no estaba Draco cerca para que tuviera que contenerse, de hecho, eso lo hizo sentir peor que años anteriores.

—Una carta de Hogwarts llegó hace un momento, esta en la nevera— señaló Lupin antes de sentarse a desayunar, Lucius se levantó por la carta extrañado, cuando era parte de la junta no era común que se enviaran cartas a los padres a menos que fuera algo importante, muy importante. Tomo el sobre en sus manos y estuvo a punto de abrirlo cuando una lechuza negra entró por la ventana y se puso frente a él

Lucius la miro con sospecha antes de lanzarle un hechizo para revelar si era una trampa, se suponía que nadie sabía donde vivía, excepto por el lobo con el que estaba desayunando, así que no era común recibir cartas privadas; la lechuza no se vio ofendida por el hechizo y se acercó más a Lucius cuando el resultado fue que estaba limpia tanto la lechuza de hechizos de rastreo como la carta de maldiciones

—¿Otra carta?— preguntó Remus comiendo una salchicha mientras Lucius desataba el recado de la pata de la lechuza, cuando estuvo suelta la carta se abrió sola y mostró su contenido a Lucius quien la miró extrañado. Lupin le ofreció un poco de comida a la lechuza pero esta se fue sin tomarlo

Lucius leyó las primeras líneas mientras bebía un poco de café. Entonces dejo la caer la taza y esta se estrelló en el suelo. El hombre lobo de inmediato sintió el cambio en la atmósfera viendo que Lucius comenzaba a molestarse

—¿Qué sucede?— preguntó Remus limpiando el desastre de la taza con la varita, Lucius paso rápidamente la vista por la carta un par de veces más antes de mirar al hombre de ojos verde olivo con una mezcla de rabia y temor

—Snape quiere verme—

· | · | · | · | · | ·

9 / Diciembre / 2019

8089 palabras

¡Tardé una eternidad! Hola, buenos dias, tardes o noches. Aquí el octavo capítulo de esta historia que, neta, conozco el clímax pero no sé como llegar ahí. Bien, este capítulo fue editado infinidad de veces porque no quedaba como yo quería y esto fue el resultado más aproximado sin tener que sacar spoiler del final. Además de que es muy difícil para mi actualizar en esta plataforma.

Espero y les haya provocado tantas dudas que esperen con ansias el próximo capítulo que será la respuesta a infinidad de preguntas, entre ellas

¿Qué le pasó en realidad a Draco? ¿Quién es el responsable? ¿Por qué Harry y Hermione buscaban a Draco? ¿Potter es de verdad un idiota? ¿Por qué Snape quiere ver a Lucius? ¿Remus se va a casar con Lucius? Eso y más lo sabremos en el siguiente capítulo bajo el título de

Verdades y Espejos

El titulo tiene una pequeña trampa, porque muchas veces tu propio reflejo te engaña.

-Mily Coffe

Capítulo editado debido a errores de código


End file.
